Chaos, Order, And Legends
by Amber Is A Fossil
Summary: A new version of Yugioh Zexal with lots of danger, adventure, and surprises you'll never see coming!
1. Fire and Ice, not so Nice

**Hello to all who are reading this little story of mine. This story is going to have a lot of surprises and adventure in it. And some events I bet you'll never see coming!**

 **Now let me say all Fanfic Cards introduced into this story will be highlighted in bold and displayed in an author's note at the bottom of the page. Now let's start this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fire and Ice, not so Nice**

Yuma was walking down a steep walkway until he stumbled upon a large demonic looking chained door.

"Whoever can open this door will obtain a great power. But know that with such power comes with great risk." It spoke in a deep voice. "Do you have the courage to unlock this power?"

Yuma the backed up. "I don't know..." Yuma said. He then fell down the walkway and woke up on the floor. "Oh I guess it was just a dream." He said. Then the clock chimed. "Oh no! I'm late! Oh no not again!" Yuma then rushed to get ready for school.

Yuma's older sister Kari was down stairs working on a news story. "Sure boss, I'll get right on it."

"Hey, what gives Kari?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Yuma yelled at his sister.

"Because I'm a news reporter, not your babysitter nor your alarm clock. You're in middle school now little bro, so now act like it." Kari said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Yuma made a face at her and ran into the kitchen to inhale his breakfast. He then kissed his grandma and put on his shoes. When he ran out the front door he bumped into someone. It was his friend Reginald Kastle, or better known as 'Shark'.

"Finally. I was waiting for 30 minutes." Shark said. "Bronk left and Tori is already at school."

"Sorry. I had this wacky dream last night and I over slept." Yuma said as they left for school.

After a long school day full of boring lectures, dares, and failure, Yuma was ready for a Duel, and he had a particular person in mind: his friend Bronk Stone. Even though he lost twenty Duels in a row, Yuma was determined to turn it around today by beating him. But he looked all over school grounds for him, but no luck, he then found Tori.

"Hey Tori, have you seen Bronk?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah, he left to Duel someone." Tori told him.

"Who was it?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but he was big, muscular. Oh, and he had dreadlocks."

Shark overheard them and then towards them with a concerned look on his face. "Did you say he was big and muscular and had dreadlocks? Was he also with another guy with short black hair and wore white?" Shark was really hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Actually, yes. Why?" Tori said sounding concerned from Shark's tone.

"Where are they Dueling?" Shark said in a demanding tone.

"Out by the park." Tori was unnerved by the tone of Shark's voice. "Is Bronk in trouble?"

"Yes!" Shark then started running in the direction of the park with Yuma and Tori on his tail. "Those guys he went with are thugs named Scorch and Chills! They are the leaders of a gang called 'The Pack' and they challenge Duelists and take their decks! If Bronk challenged them, he's in huge trouble!" Shark said as they all ran towards the park.

"Shark, how do you know this?" Yuma asked as her ran next to him.

"Well, before I meet you guys I was in a dark place. What with being disqualified from the Nationals and my sister in critical condition. And I nearly joined them! If I hadn't meet you guy when I did, well, my life would be different right now!"

When they all got to the park they saw Bronk on the ground hurt appearing to be losing the Duel.

 **Current Status of Duel:**

 **Scorch: 3800 Life Points**

 **Bronk: 900 Life Points**

 **Scorch's Field:**

 **Volcaraptor: Level 4/FIRE/Dinosaur/1200 Atk/2000 Def**

 **Bronk's Field:**

 **Empty!**

 **Scorch's Turn**

"It's over for you! **Volcaraptor** attack him directly!" Scorch said. A dark red velociraptor with fire on the top of its head and on the tip of its tail charged at Bronk and sent him flying.

 **Bronk: 900 –1200 = 0 (LOSE)**

Scorch then walked in front of Bronk. With a large and sinister grin on his face. "Alright fat ass, give use your cards or else things will get physical." He said while creaking his knuckles.

Then Yuma jumped in front of Bronk. "Hey leave him alone!" Yuma said as he shielded Bronk.

"Or what?" The other one, Chills, asked, coming out the shadows.

"Or else you'll have me to deal with!" Yuma said.

But then Scorch grabbed him by his golden key. "You shouldn't get involved in what doesn't concern you kid! Or else you'll pay the price!" Scorch said as he ripped the key from Yuma's neck and stomped on it, breaking the key in half. Everyone was in shock at what just happened.

"That's it! Scorch and Chills I challenge you!" Shark said as he ran up beside Yuma.

"No Shark, don't do it." Bronk said weakly.

"Fine, but when we win we not only get fatty's cards, we get yours too!" Chills said.

"Well if Shark is battling then so am I!" Yuma said.

"Yuma don't…" Shark said.

"I don't care! I'm going to help you win this! Cause these guys need to learn they can't just do what they want!" Yuma said while putting the broken pieces of his key in his pocket.

"Alright! If it's a tag team Duel you want, then a tag team Duel you get!" Scorch said. Everybody got their Duel Disks and Duel Gazers set.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Online**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Shark: 4000**

 **Scorch: 4000**

 **Chills: 4000**

"Let's Duel!" They all said.

"I'll go first! I draw!" Yuma then drew a card. "I summon Zubaba Knight!" As soon as Yuma finished his sentence, a short yet muscular looking knight clad in gold armor and a long red cape emerged out of the ground. It carried two jagged daggers and gave a battle cried "ZUBABA KNIGHT!" as it took to the field in a battle ready stance.

 **Zubaba Knight: Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/1600 Atk/900 Def**

"I now end my turn!"

"All right idiots, I draw! And I summon Volcaraptor in attack mode!" Scorch said. A burst of lava came out of the ground and a dark red velociraptor with fire on the top of its head and on the tip of its tail came out.

 **Volcaraptor: Level 4/FIRE/Dinosaur/1200 Atk/2000 Def**

"Next I play the spell **Volcadamage**! Whenever a Dinosaur-type monster switches battle mode I can chose one of you to take damage equal to the different in its attack and defense points!" Scorch's spell showed a dinosaur being surrounded by volcanos.

"What?!" Shark said. He knew these two used Dinosaur-type monsters as their main monsters, so he knew that they would use this card to their advantage.

"And now I place two cards face down and end my turn! And now Volcaraptor's effect activates! Whenever my turn ends I can switch its battle mode. So I switch it to defense mode, and activate Volcadamage's effect! Since the difference is 800 one of you takes that much damage! And I chose Shark!" A blast of lava flew from the card and hit Shark, who was sent back flying.

 **Volcaraptor: 2000 Def**

 **Shark: 4000 – 800 = 3200**

"Shark! Are you okay?" Yuma asked as he saw Shark hit by the blast.

"Oh sadly, he's alright, but you will soon not be! I activate my face down: **Volcadouble**! Whenever you take effect damage you take it again, but this time it's doubled! And I choose you twerp to take it!" The card flipped over, revealing two flaming rocks shooting from a volcano. Then flaming meteors came flying from the sky and hit Yuma.

 **Yuma: 4000 – 2 x 800 = 2400**

"You're going to pay for that! I draw!" Shark said as he got up. "I summon Hammer Shark!" A torrent of water erupted like a geyser at the center of the battle field, and a blue hammer head shark swam out of it with an actual hammer for a head.

 **Hammer Shark: Level 4/WATER/Fish/1700 Atk/1500 Def**

"And now I activate its ability: I can lower its Level by one to summon a Level 3 or lower WATER monster from my hand! I summon Big Jaws!" The water geyser reappeared on the field and a blue requiem shark with a large sword shaped horn on its head and a metal set of jaws swam out.

 **Big Jaws: Level 3/WATER/Fish/1800 Atk/300 Def**

 **Hammer Shark: Level 3**

"Now with these 2 Level 3 WATER monsters, I can build the Overlay Network!" His two sharks then disappeared into the red Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON BLACK RAY LANCER!"

Shark's Xyz Monster rocketed out of the Overlay Network as a large black merman in pitch black armor. Enormous amphibious fins sprouted out of its shoulders which served as a pair of wings. The monster had a long black double edged spear, appeared in its right hand, and the sea creature twirled it in the air before pointing it at Scorch and Chills.

 **Black Ray Lancer: Rank 3/DARK/Beast-Warrior/2100 Atk/600 Def**

"I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Shark the set his two cards down.

"Then it's my turn fools! I draw!" Chills drew a card. "And now I summon **Freezertops**!" A blizzard came in and a dark blue triceratops with horns made of ice appeared on the field.

 **Freezertops: Level 4/WATER/Dinosaur/1300 Atk/2000 Def**

"And now its effect activities! Whenever its summoned all Dinosaur-type monsters with equal or lower Levels change their battle mode! So now Volcaraptor is in attack mode." Chills said as he grinned towards Scorch.

 **Volcaraptor: 1200 Atk**

"And since Volcaraptor's battle mode changed Volcadamage activates!" Scorch said as his spell card glowed with power as it was about to erupt.

"Sorry but that won't happen! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys your spell card so that issue is resolved!" Shark said while flipping over his face down, creating a gust of wind that destroyed Scorch's spell.

"All right Shark!" Yuma said as he congratulated his partner on his quick thinking.

"That only bought you a little time! I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Chills said.

"Then it's my turn again! I draw!" Yuma said. "I summon Gagaga Magician!" A white haired wizard with a droopy pointed hat appeared on the field. He was clothed in maroon and blue colored robes and had chains wrapped around his body.

 **Gagaga Magician: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/1500 Atk/1000 Def**

'Alright, my Gagaga has 1500 attack points and Volcaraptor has 1200 attack points. So its wide open for an attack.' Yuma thought. "Gagaga attack Volcaraptor with Gagaga Magic!" Yuma said and his monsters fired a blast of energy at Scorch's monster.

"Not a chance! I activate my trap: **Dino-Defense**! It switches my Dinosaur-type monster to defense mode!" Scorch said as his trap flipped, revealing an ankylosaur with glowing scales on the top. Gagaga Magician's attack blasted off Volcaraptor.

 **Volcaraptor: 2000 Def**

 **Yuma: 2400 – 500 = 1900**

"Nuts!" Yuma said as he lost Life Points.

On the sideline Tori grew mad. "How come Yuma took damage if his monster is fine?!"

Bronk then stood up. "If a monster is in defense mode the attacking monster isn't destroyed, but if it has less attack points the Duelist controlling the attacking monster takes the difference in the defense and attack points as damage." He explained.

"I end my turn." 'Man if I keep this up then I'm a goner and Shark will be alone.' Yuma thought. Then the two pieces of his golden key then glowed and he blacked out. When he came to he saw the demonic door again. "It's the door from my dream!"

"This is not a dream human." The door said. "Do you have what it takes to unlock this power? It's time to decide Yuma."

Yuma's key then became whole again in his hand and he jumped. "I am felling the flow!" He yelled as he put the key in the key hole and the door opened and a strange looking figure flew out of it, and everything faded out again. He woke up on the ground with his key in one piece and hanging from his neck again. "What was that?" Yuma then saw Scorch and Chills screaming with a dark aura surrounded them.

A deep voice whispered into both of their ears. "Yes! Let the Number take hold!" Then both their eyes turned an eerie color of magenta as their smiles grew even more sinister.

Scorch then smiled and started his turn. "Prepare for pain as I draw! I summon **Volcadon** in attack mode!" A red pterodactyl with a flaming tail came out.

 **Volcadon: Level 1/FIRE/Dinosaur/100 Atk/0 Def**

"And now I activate its ability: when its Summoned the Levels of all Dinosaur-type monsters on my field combine!"

 **Volcaraptor and Volcadon: Level 5**

"Now I Overlay Level 5 Volcaraptor and Volcadon in order to build the Overlay Network!" His two dinosaurs the disappeared into the Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 61: VOLCASAURUS, NOW BE BORN!" From the portal arose a strange looking object, a sphere made entirely of molten lava. But then the sphere shape shifted into a more monstrous form, and when the transformation was complete, an enormous and terrifying looking red and orange Tyrannosaurus stood in place of the sphere. Its hands were large orange spears, the number 61 glowed on its neck, fire radiated off its body, and its eyes were filled with prehistoric rage.

 **Number 61 Volcasaurus: Rank 5/FIRE/Dinosaur/2500 Atk/1000 Def**

"Holy Cow! That thing is ginormous!" Bronk said.

"And what's with the whole "Number" thing?" Tori wondered.

Scorch smiled evilly as a glowing yellow 61 appeared on his left hand. "Now I will show you two fools Volcasaurus's power! By using one Overlay Unit I can obliterate one of your monsters, and you take damage equal to its attack points! I choose Black Ray Lancer! GO MAGMA MAX!" The fiery dinosaur devoured one of its Overlay Units in its jaws, and then proceeded to unleash a torrent of fire from its mouth that went right through Black Ray Lancer. After it destroyed it, the fire the hit Shark and he was sent flying back.

 **Shark: 3200 – 2100 = 1100**

"Oh no! Shark!" Yuma screamed as he saw his friend lying on the ground in pain.

"Unfortunately, Volcasaurus can't attack directly the turn I use this effect, so I can't finish him this turn, but you're not safe twerp! Go Volcasaurus! Attack that Zubaba Knight! MAGMA MAX!" Another torrent of fire came from Volcasaurus's mouth and this time it destroyed Zubaba Knight.

 **Yuma: 1900 – 900 = 1000**

"Aw man! If I don't do something soon, me and Shark will be toast!" Yuma said while trying to sit up.

"Rise!" A voice said. Yuma looked around to where the voice came from and saw one of the strangest things he had seen in his entire life. There, right in next to him, was a glowing transparent blue figure staring stoically forward. He had a humanoid figure, but other than that, he could not be more different from a human, in terms of appearance that is. Small green crystals decorated his transparent body, his hair was a mohawk curled upwards, and his mismatching eyes, one white and one gold. "Rise up!" He said.

"Who,er, what are you?" Yuma asked as he stood up.

"Astral, if I recall." He responded.

"If you recall? Do not remember?" Yuma asked him.

"Actually yes. I don't seem to recall much of anything. All that I do remember is that my name is Astral, and that I arrived here with some great purpose, but it now escapes me."

Yuma was about to recall when Tori spoke up. "Who are you talking to Yuma?" She asked.

"What do you mean who? He's right here." Yuma said, pointing to someone who, to everyone else, clearly wasn't there.

Shark then looked at Yuma with great confusion. "Uh, Yuma, did you go crazy when you hit your head?"

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Yuma shouted. "Can't you see him?! I mean he's kind of hard to miss!"

"Excuse me, but can you two stop whatever it is you're doing and Duel!" Chills said unpleasantly.

Astral heard what Chills said and one word stood out in particular. "'Duel'? That word seems familiar."

"What do you know about Dueling?" Yuma asked him.

And as if gears started turning in his head, Astral realized why the word was so familiar. "Plenty! Yes! That's it! I Duel!"

"Yeah! And I don't get detentions!"

"I don't know what a detention is, but I can Duel! Draw!"

"Hey, this is a Tag Duel, and it's his turn!" Yuma said while pointing to Shark.

"It's my turn. I draw!" Shark said. He looked at the cards he had carefully. He didn't have the cards to destroy Volcasaurus, so he would have to focus on defense. "I place one monster face down and end my turn."

Chills then smiled. "Now it's my turn! I draw! Since I control a WATER Dinosaur-type monster, I can summon **Freezerstego** without tributing another monster!" A blue stegosaurus with ice plates and ice spikes on its tail came out.

 **Freezerstego: Level 5/WATER/Dinosaur/100 Atk/2100 Def**

Now I activate **Jurassic Freezing**! With this I can make all Dinosaur monsters on my field have the same Level as the one with the highest on my field!" Chills's spell depicted a hordes of different dinosaurs running from the jungle that was freezing over.

 **Freezertops: Level 5**

"Now with these 2 Level 5 monsters I can build the Overlay Network!" His two dinosaurs disappeared into the Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON! RISE NUMBER 19: FREEZERDON!" From the gold portal rose a spear tipped chunk of ice, which began to transform until a gigantic dinosaur similar in appearance to Volcasaurus towered over the battlefield. But it was more of a walking ice sculpture than a dinosaur. It was completely blue, its arms and legs were large pillars of ice, the number 19 glowed brightly on its torso, and on its tiny head, two green eyes radiated the same malice as its fiery counterpart.

 **Number 19 Freezerdon: Rank 5/WATER/Dinosaur/2000 Atk/2500 Def**

A green 19 appeared on Chills' right hand. "Now Freezerdon attack Gagaga Magician! TUNDRA BREATH!" A large blast of snow and ice was headed towards Gagaga Magician.

"I highly suggest you activate your trap, if you want to your Magician to stay alive, that is." Astral said.

"Yeah! I know! I activate Bye Bye Damage! It saves my Magician from destruction!" Yuma said as Gagaga Magician was encased in a blue energy and the ice and snow bounced off.

"Alright, but you still take damage!" Chills said with a smile.

 **Yuma: 1100 – 500 = 600**

"Yeah, but Bye Bye Damage also has another effect: you take the same amount of damage only double!" Yuma said as his trap card shot lightning at Chills.

"What?!" Chills said as he was getting shocked.

 **Chills: 4000 – 2 x 500 = 3000**

"Go Yuma!" Tori cheered.

"I end my turn." Chills said bitterly.

"Then it's my move! I draw!" Yuma said as he drew his card. But before he could say his move, but Astral spoke up.

"First I will summon Gogogo Golem in defense mode and then set the trap Gagagarush." He said as if he was the one Dueling.

"Hey I'm the one who's doing the Dueling!" Yuma shouted. "I summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode!" Yuma said. large robot that, strangely, looked like a walking grenade with blue arms and legs appeared on the field.

 **Gogogo Golem: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1800 Atk/1500 Def**

"Bad move." Astral said.

"Actually it's a good move! Cause now I activate Blustering Winds! This will give my Golem an extra 1000 attack points, which is just enough to take out Volcasaurus! And then I can hit Scorch with a direct attack from Gagaga Magician!"

 **Gogogo Golem Atk: 1800 + 1000 = 2800**

"Go Gogogo Golem! Attack Volcasaurus!" The robot's right fist glowed blue, and it charged forward towards Volcasaurus, punching the dinosaur in the face. The Number monster roared in pain as it took the attack, but when the scene cleared, both Yuma and Shark were in shock to see the dinosaur was still there.

 **Scorch: 4000 – 300 = 3700**

"What gives?! Volcasaurus should be extinct!" Shark said with rage.

"Sorry, but a Number, can only be destroyed in battle by another Number!" Scorch said.

"For real?! But I don't have a Number!" Yuma said with panic.

"On the contrary, Yuma, you do." A new voice said.

To Yuma's surprise, the voice was coming from his extra deck, which a faint glow coming from it. He opened his deck box and was surprised to find a card there, but not just any card, the name of the card indicated that it was a Number monster. "Who are you? _What_ are you?" Yuma asked the card.

"I am the last piece of the Original Number. I am the blade that guides those to a better future. I am Number 39: Utopia! And you, Yuma Tsukumo, are my new master." Utopia said.

"Then let's see what you got because I'm feeling the flow big time! I Overlay Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem!" Yuma's two monsters disappeared into the Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON! RISE UP! NUMBER 39: UTOPIA!" Yuma and Astral said together. A glowing orb encased in what appeared to be folded metal wings appeared from the portal. The wings opened up, and the sealed Number transformed into a winged knight in white and gold armor. Twin curved swords were equipped on his waste, large metal wings were spread across its back, a red 39 flashed on the left shoulder plate of his armor, and its helmet, coincidentally, had gold spikes on it that somewhat resembled Yuma's hairstyle.

 **Number 39 Utopia: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 Atk/2000 Def**

On the sideline Tori and Bronk were amazed and in shocked at what just happened. "I don't remember Yuma having that card before." Tori said.

"Same here." Bronk said.

Shark was the same, wondering what was going on. 'First Scorch and Chills have Numbers, now Yuma has a Number? Where are they coming from?' He thought.

"I end my turn with a face down!" Yuma said.

"Then I draw!" Scorch said. "And now I activate Volcasaurus's ability!"

Shark smiled. "Sorry, but that won't happen when I activate my trap: **Water Refrain**! By banishing both Big Jaws and Hammer Shark, your monster's ability is extinguished and can't attack until the end of this turn! And best of all, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!" Shark's card revealed a picture of a large shark being halted from the surface by ripples of water coming from a card. The Graveyard portal opened and a large wave hit Scorch.

 **Scorch: 3700 – 2500 = 1200**

"Fine! I end my turn!" Scorch said distastefully.

'If I don't find a way to destroy Volcasaurus this turn; its effect can be used when it's Scorch's turn again! But only a Number can destroy a Number, so I guess I'm sunk.' Shark thought.

"Or _are_ you?" A deep voice said.

Shark looked and saw the voice was coming from his extra deck. When he opened it he saw a card was glowing and picked it up. When he realized what it was, he got nervous. "This is a Number!"

"Correct! And I can help you not only survive this turn, but also win the Duel!" The Number said.

Shark really didn't want to, but he then looked at his other options, and there weren't any. So he knew what he had to do. "It's my turn! I draw! I flip over my face down: Shark Stickers!" A small, dark blue shark slithered its way as the card was flipped over, but it was more eel like in appearance instead of shark like, and it had octopus suction cups on top of its head.

 **Shark Stickers: Level 3/WATER/Fish/200 Atk/1000 Def**

"Next I summon Spear Shark to the field! When he's summoned, I can increase the Level of Shark Stickers from three to four!" Then a large orange shark with a large yellow arrowhead for a nose appeared on the field.

 **Spear Shark: Level 4/WATER/Fish/1600 Atk/1400 Def**

 **Shark Stickers: Level 4**

"Next, since I control a WATER monster, I can summon Silent Angler from my hand!" A torrent of water erupted out of the ground, and a large brown angler fish came out.

 **Silent Angler: Level 4/WATER/Fish/800 Atk/1400 Def**

Astral looked at Shark's field and realized he was going to Xyz Summon. "Could he really…" He wondered.

"I Overlay Level 4 Shark Stickers, Spear Shark, and Silent Angler!" Shark's three monsters disappeared into the Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON THE ULTIMATE PREDATOR OF THE DEEP! RISE FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE OCEAN, NUMBER 32: SHARK DRAKE!"

The Overlay Network shook with tremendous force as the Number's sealed form, a giant blood red shark tooth shaped jewel, rose out of the portal. The jewel transformed and took shape as the monster's massive body was forming. Two sets of long, leathery, red appendages sprouted out of the jewel, forming the monster's wings and arms, then two broad and muscular red legs with webbed feet erupted outward and slammed down into the ground. Finally, the jewel morphed into the monster's blood red torso and dragon like head, and the Number 32 flashed in the middle of its chest. It gave a look as if it would destroy anything that stood in its way.

 **Number 32 Shark Drake: Rank 4/WATER/Sea Serpent/2800 Atk/2100 Def**

"Shark Drake attack Volcasaurus with DEEP SEA DESTRUCTION!" Shark Drake unleashed a blue energy blast in the shape of a shark's head. The ghost shark crashed through Volcasaurus, sending Scorch back flying from the explosion of his monster.

 **Scorch: 1200 – 300 = 900**

"Now I activate Shark Drake's effect! By using one Overlay Unit he can bring back the monster he just destroyed!" Shark Drake absorbed an Overlay Unit and sent a giant tornado of water thundering towards the spot where Volcasaurus was just destroyed, and Volcasaurus came out of the water tornado. "But that's not all, your monster loses 1000 attack points and Shark Drake can attack it again!" Shark said with a smile.

"What?!" Scorch said with worry in his words.

 **Volcasaurus Atk: 1500**

"Go Shark Drake! DEEP SEA DESTRUCTION!" Shark Drake then destroyed Scorch's monster all over again.

 **Scorch: 900 – 1300 = 0 (LOSE)**

"Aw sweet Shark! One down, one to go!" Yuma said. As Yuma cheered that they only had Chills left, Astral looked at Scorch and he extended his hand forward and concentrated on Scorch's body, and the yellow 61 disappeared from Scorch's hand and a card shaped energy emerged from his chest and flew into Astral's hand.

"Yes. It's just as I thought. This Number contains a piece of my memory, but just a small piece. In order for my memory to be fully restored, I must acquire all 100 Number card!" Astral said.

"You two are going to pay for that!" Chills said as the dark aura reappeared around his body. "I activate **Freezing Cretaceous**! Since you destroyed a Dinosaur Xyz Monster, you all loose half your Life Points!" The card Chills played showed a horde of triceratops being chased by a group of mammoths, and the area behind the mammoths were being coated in ice. A blizzard rolled in and ice shards hit Yuma and Shark as Chills laughed.

 **Yuma: 600 x 1/2 = 300**

 **Shark: 1100 x 1/2 = 550**

"Now I draw!" Chills drew his card. "First I activate **Overlay Sacrifice**! I detach all Overlay Units from Freezerdon to halve your Life Points again!" Chills's spell was an Xyz Monster sending its Overlay Units to the Graveyard, and lightning being shot out if it too.

 **Yuma: 300 x 1/2 = 150**

 **Shark: 550 x 1/2 = 275**

"Then I activate **Dino Doom**! I target 2 Dinosaur monsters in my Graveyard, and then I sent two monsters in my deck to the Graveyard with the same name! So I send another FreezerTops and FreezerStego to the Graveyard, but my monster's attack points are doubled this turn!"

 **Freezerdon Atk: 2000 x 2 = 4000**

"Finally I equip Freezerdon with the spell card **Hunting in Packs**! By banishing the four Dinosaurs in the Graveyard, Freezerdon gains 500 attack points for each one. But that's not all, if Freezerdon is ever destroyed, you will take damage equal to its original attack points!" The spell card showed a large raptor leading a group of smaller raptors against a brontosaurus.

 **Freezerdon Atk: 4000 + 2000 = 6000**

"Freezerdon, finish Utopia with TUNDRA BREATH!"

"Yeah, not going to happen! I activate Utopia's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, your attack is negated. GO MOON BARRIER!" Yuma said as an Overlay Unit went into Utopia's chest. Utopia then pulled out a long chain which converted its wings into a golden shield that stopped Freezerdon's attack ice cold.

"Fine! I end my turn!"

 **Freezerdon Atk: 6000 – 2000 = 4000**

"Then it's my turn! You better watch out, because I'm feeling the flow! I draw!" Yuma said as he drew a card, and smiled when he saw what it was. "I activate **Gagaga Flip**! By banishing Gagaga Magician from my Graveyard I can flip one of your spell or trap cards face down! I chose Hunting in Packs!" Yuma's trap card showed Gagaga Magician using its magic against a card being flipped down.

 **Freezerdon Atk: 4000 – 2000 = 2000**

"Go! Utopia attack Freezerdon!" Utopia unsheathed his sword and was heading for the dinosaur. "Now by using an Overlay Unit I can negate his attack!" Yuma said as Utopia's sword disappeared into light.

"Yuma! Why would you do something like that?!" Astral said.

"What are you doing Yuma?!" Shark yelled.

"Just watch this! Since I stopped Utopia's attack I can activate Double or Nothing! See since Utopia's attack was stopped, he can attack again! Only now his attack points are doubled!"

 **Utopia Atk: 2500 x 2 = 5000**

"5000 attack points?!" Chills said as he knew it was all over.

"Go Utopia! RISING SUN SLASH!" Utopia then pulled two swords out and sliced Freezerdon to pieces, and the blast sent Chills flying.

 **Chills: 3000 – 3000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winners: Yuma and Shark**

"Man, if these are just what four of these 'Number Cards' can do, imagine what I could do if I had a whole extra deck full of them! Then I could make that bitch Terra pay for what she did!" Shark thought. "I must have more Numbers!" As soon as he thought that a red energy began to emit from his hand. He stretched his hand outward and a ghostly red had come out and entered Chills' body. The green 19 disappeared from Chills' hand and the ghost hand came out of his chest with the Number and retreated back to Shark." How did I just do that?! You know what, it doesn't even matter! If I can collect Numbers I don't mind what just happened." Shark thought, but was completely unaware to the fact Astral was watching the whole thing.

"Observation Number 1: this particular human possesses a power to remove Numbers from other humans." Astral said with worry. 'If he had the power to take Numbers than he will surely try to collect mine. So I must be careful while dealing with this individual.'

Yuma then walked over to Shark. "Way to go Shark. That was cool the way you summoned that Number. Where did it come from?" He asked.

"Don't know, but I want to collect Numbers to make…" Shark couldn't tell Yuma about his real motive, or else he'll get the 'Dueling is to Make Friends' speech. "…to make my deck stronger. Maybe you could do the same and eventually we can have a Duel where we both go all out with the Numbers we collected." Shark said, hiding his true motives from his friend.

"Sure!" Yuma said enthusiastically.

Then the police showed up. Apparently Scorch and Chills weren't just deck stealers, they were full on criminals with assault, theft, and suspended drug dealers. But before they went into the police car Scorch gave Shark and Yuma a look. "This isn't over! You two will pay for this!" He said as he was shoved into the car.

The police took the statements from Yuma, Shark, Tori, and Bronk, but they left out the part about Yuma's new friend and the "Number" thing. After they left, everyone started to breathe easier.

"Man, I have never lied to the cops before!" Yuma said.

"But what were we suppose to say? That some magical cards took over Scorch and Chills and there's some magical blue alien is following you and only you can see him? That would land all of us in the nut house!" Shark said.

"Shark's right Yuma. We can't ever tell anyone else about this!" Tori said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yuma said as he put his hands on his key.

"Hey Yuma just where is this that inviable guy anyway?" Bronk asked.

"Oh, well after the Duel Astral disappeared. Glade he's gone though, because he was annoying!" Yuma said.

In a dark corner of a building next to the park, a hooded figure was watching what had happened during the Tag Duel. "So, this is where you went." The figure said with a chuckle in a female voice. "Thought you could escape us." The girl the chuckled again before leaving in a flash of red light.

* * *

 **Fanfic Cards:**

 **Volcaraptor: level 4/FIRE/Dinosaur/1200 Atk/2000 Def**

When your turn ends, change this card's battle position.

 **Volcadon: Level 1/FIRE/Dinosaur/100 Atk/0 Def**

When this card is Normal Summoned, combine the Levels of all face up Dinosaur-type monsters on your field.

 **Freezertops: Level 4/WATER/Dinosaur/1300 Atk/2000 Def**

When this card is Summoned, change the battle position of all other Dinosaur-type monsters on the field with equal or lower Levels than this card.

 **FreezerStego: Level 5/WATER/Dinosaur/100 Atk/2100 Def**

If you control a WATER Dinosaur-type monster, you can Normal Summon this card without tributing.

 **Volcadamage: Continuous Spell**

When a Dinosaur-type monster switches battle position, your opponent takes damage equal to the different in its attack and defense points.

 **Overlay Sacrifice: Normal Spell**

Target 1 Xyz Monster you control, detach all Xyz Materials from it, and if you do, your opponent losses half their Life Points.

 **Dino Doom: Normal Spell**

Target 2 Dinosaur-type monsters in your Graveyard, send 2 monsters from your deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, 1 Dinosaur-type monster your control's original attack points double until the end of the turn.

 **Jurassic Freezing: Normal Spell**

Target the monster you control with the highest Level; all Dinosaur-type monsters you control become that Level.

 **Gagaga Flip: Quick-Play Spell**

Banish 1 "Gagaga" monster from your Graveyard and flip 1 spell or trap card face down on your opponent's field.

 **Hunting in Packs: Equip Spell**

Equip only to a Dinosaur-type monster when you have 5 or less monsters in your Graveyard. Banish all Dinosaur-type monsters from your Graveyard. The equipped monster gains 500 Atk for each monster banished. When the equipped monster is destroyed, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the equipped monster's original attack points.

 **Freezing Cretaceous: Normal Trap**

When your opponent destroys a Dinosaur-type Xyz Monster, your opponent loses half their Life Points.

 **Water Refrain: Normal Trap**

When an opponent's monster attacks or activities its effect, banish 2 Fish-type monsters from your Graveyard, negate its effect, it cannot attack this turn, and your opponent takes damage equal to its attack points.

 **Volcadouble: Normal Trap**

When your opponent takes effect damage, inflict it again, only doubled.

 **Dino-Defense: Normal Trap**

When your opponent attacks a face up attack position Dinosaur-type monster you control, switch it to defense mode.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Since in the anime the Duel between Scorch and Chills vs Yuma and Shark was their first tag Duel, I thought this seemed appropriate. If y'all are wondering about the cards Scorch and Chills used, I based them off the Numbers and what diet the dinosaur had that it was based on, Volca- monsters were carnivores, and Freezer- monsters were herbivores.**

 **And just so y'all know, I didn't create the Hunting in Packs card. That honor goes to Nox Descious, who's stories are cool and I recommend reading!**


	2. Sharks, Barians, and Ambers

**Hello people! I'm back! I should have pointed out in the first chapter that Yuma and Shark are already friends, along with a couple of other things. The plot was originally thought of by Nox Decious in the Ice Queen Cometh, to whom I copied, but I have been shamed for it and deserved it, and won't happen again. To prove that this isn't a copycat series, here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sharks, Barians, and Ambers**

Beyond the vast reaches of the human world, across the very fabric of space and time, laid the alternate dimension ruled by the powers of Chaos: Barian World. In its center was the gathering of four cloaked individuals, who all shared one single goal in mind: claim all the Numbers for themselves to destroy Astral World. Two of them were currently arguing over the matter.

"Dumon, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" A yellow cloaked individual said to the one cloaked in grey. "Are we really going to place all our hopes in Vector?! You honestly think that whatever his plan is that it won't fail? We don't even know what it is?!"

Dumon turned around. "I never said it wouldn't, Mizar. All I said to Vector was that if his plan could get us the Numbers the he could carry it out. Still, it might be best if we go do some ground work ourselves." Dumon then turned again, this time to a muscular green cloaked figure.

"I know what you're going to say, and yes! Things will definitely go a lot faster with if we do some hunting ourselves!" He said.

"I am glad you think so Girag. Alito, we need you too." Dumon said to a red cloaked figure, Alito.

"Why don't I stay here for a while and tend to things so nothing happens while you're gone. After all, if Astral World found out all of us were gone, who knows what they would do?" Alito said.

"Fine. Mizar, Girag, we are heading to Earth." Dumon said as a portal opened and the three Barians left for Earth.

* * *

In Yuma's house Astral was watching Yuma sleep, but then he got a bad feeling in his gut that something was happening.

"Whatever it is the I'm feeling; it can't be good!" Astral then saw that large storm clouds were gathering in the sky through the window in Yuma's room.

Near a warehouse a red hole in the sky opened up, and three large globes of red energy slowly descended down to the ground. The energy receded, revealing three male humans, but they were actually not human at all, these were the Barians.

"So this is the human world huh?" Girag asked rhetorically, who took the form of a giant muscular man with large lips, tan skin, and a green mohawk.

"Yes, and it's even more worthless looking than I thought." Mizar said, who looked like a regular person with long blonde hair, but had red marks on his face.

"We begin hunting Numbers immediately. Even use humans if you have too." Dumon ordered, who looked like a teenager with spiked gray hair and glasses.

Dumon and Mizar left, leaving Girag alone. He then turned around and saw a gang of bikers. He then walked over and held a card in the air, which glowed red and everyone looked at it. When the light dimmed everyone's eyes were glowing bright magenta.

"We will fight in the name of Barian World!" They all said in at once.

* * *

The next day at school, Shark was feeling happy. Just yesterday he made a quick score with a Duelist, who had a Number. But it wasn't just any Number, it was Number 47: Nightmare Shark, a Rank 3 monster, so it was a perfect fit for his deck. If he kept this up, he would be able to clobber Terra in no time. After that he would even a score he had with Quattro, the one who tricked him into looking at his deck right before the finals of the Duel Nationals and getting him disqualified. After that he didn't really know what to do. Then he saw Yuma walking Dow the hallway talking to himself again. He claimed the was an invisible Duelist following him around, which seemed unlikely. Then again, Shark did pull a red ghost out twice and all this did start three days ago during their Duel with Scorch and Chills when those Numbers first showed up, so there maybe Yuma wasn't going crazy. But Yuma did also have two powerful Numbers that would give him a clear advantage against Terra, but Yuma would most likely not approve of the way he wants to use them to take revenge against Terra, then again, Yuma did help support him when all went downhill for him.

* * *

6 months ago...

 **Current Status of Duel:**

 **Shark: 4000 Life Points**

 **Yuma: 700 Life Points**

 **Shark's Field:**

 **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark: Rank 3/WATER/Fish/1900 Atk/1000 Def**

 **One card face down in the Spell/Trap Zone**

 **Yuma's Field:**

 **Zubaba Knight: Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/1600 Atk/900 Def**

 **Yuma's Turn:**

"I activate Blustering Winds! This will give my knight an extra 1000 attack points!" Yuma said.

 **Zubaba Knight Atk: 1600 + 1000 = 2600**

"Now Zubaba Knight attack Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

"I activate Poseidon Wave! This card not only stops your attack, but it deals you 800 points of damage since I control Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" Shark said as a large Greek Warrior with a trident in its hand, then a large wave of water washed Yuma away.

 **Yuma: 700 – 800 = 0 (LOSE)**

Shark then walked away. "If people are this weak, what's the point of Dueling anymore?"

"Why not? It's good fun! And it's for making friends!" Yuma said.

"Fun? Friends? Dueling is a serious business! And it can have consequences if you allow yourself to become weak!"

"Consequences? What do you mean?" Yuma asked, not knowing what he meant.

"You didn't hear? I got disqualified from the Duel Nationals because I looked at my opponent's deck. But I only did that because my opponent, Quattro, set it up so I would get disqualified. They didn't prove that he set me up, but the look on his face when I was carried out was all the proof I needed." Shark expected Yuma to say that Quattro would never do such a thing like everyone else.

"Why would he purposely do that?" Yuma asked, growing curious.

"He knew I was afraid of losing, because I promised my sister, Rio, I would win after she had an accident that left her hospitalized. Being weak minded is what let me to stoop so low."

"What kind of accident?" Yuma asked, wanting to know more.

Shark didn't know if he should tell, but Yuma is the first person to believe that he was set up. "She went to a warehouse to Duel someone, and it ended in her opponent burning her." Shark definitely didn't expect Yuma to believe this to, but again he was wrong.

"Her opponent burned her?! Who could do such a thing?!" Yuma said in shock.

"Terra. That's all Rio told me before she passed out from the flames."

"Terra…I don't believe Dueling is for revenge, but she needs to be taught a really good lesson!"

Shark was surprised. Nobody else believed him, but Yuma, who barely knew him, believed every word. Maybe Yuma could be his friend.

* * *

As he was about to ask Yuma about it the bell rang and they went to their separate classes.

Yuma sat down and Mr. Kay, their teacher, went to the front of the class and made an announcement. "Good morning class. Now after that Crashbug Virus incident our systems are back online."

Yuma then made a little face, as if he knew something about the virus attack two days ago.

"But before we begin, we will be having a new student joining our class today." The door then opened and a girl walked in. She looked about 13, had blue eyes, and long light brown hair with two small braids that started behind the ears and were kept on the front of her shirt. From her school uniform colors, you could tell she was a first year student.

"Everyone, give a warm welcome to Amber Prince." Mr. Kay announced to the class. "Well Amber, why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I moved here from another city, and before that I lived pretty much all over since my parents had to move a lot. I also like to learn about new things, and I hope to get to know each one of you better." She said with a calm and pleasant voice. She then took a seat next to Yuma and they began with class.

After school Yuma was having an argument with Astral.

"What do you mean by 'stop following me like a lost puppy'?" Astral asked.

"It means that you won't leave me alone!" Yuma yelled.

"Observation Number 5: humans say things that can have more than one meaning, but are very confusing."

Yuma was about to yell when he saw the new student, Amber walking. "Hey Amber!"

Amber turned and saw Yuma running towards her. "Hey, uh, your Yuma Tsukumo right?" She asked.

"Yes." Yuma then saw a Duel deck in her hands. "Hey, you Duel?"

"No. But I want t. I'm scared that I'll draw the wrong card, or accident play the wrong one."

"Just high five to sky!" Yuma said.

"What?" Amber said, confused by his saying.

"It means to take a chance! You can't be great if you don't take chances!" Yuma explained.

"Take a chance. I'll keep that in mind." Amber said.

They then heard a scream. They ran towards the scream and saw a pack of bickers surrounding a Duelist, who seemed to have lost.

A big guy with silver hair and a x shaped scare in the middle of his face showed up. "Now, give us that Number you have or else things will get ugly."

The man gave the big man a card and a red 50 disappeared from his shoulder, but didn't transfer to the big guy.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Yuma said.

The big guy turned to see Yuma and Amber. "Get out of here kids! Don't you know what happens to those who mess with Fender?!"

"Yuma, this man has a Number, and we need it." Astral said.

"Amber, you should get out of here, these kinds of people are dangerous. Especially with Numbers involved." Yuma then realized he shouldn't have said that last part.

"So, you have a Number? Then let's Duel!" Fender said.

"Amber, run! This is something you don't want to get involved in! Trust me!" Yuma said looking at her.

Amber ran off, but not before looking back, wanting to help but couldn't.

"Yuma, let's begin!" Astral said.

Both Duelists readied their Duel Disks and Duel Gazers, but Fender's Duel Disk had a heavy metal design on it, and his left eye turned red instead of using a Duel Gazer.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Online**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Fender: 4000**

"Let's Duel!" They both said.

"I'll go first! Draw!" Fender said. "I summon Djinn Cycle!" An evil looking motorcycle rolled out.

 **Djinn Cycle: Level 3/DARK/Machine/400 Atk/400 Def**

"Next, since I control a Djinn monster, I can summon **Djinn Truck** from my hand!" A sixteen-wheel truck with a large skull on the front came out.

 **Djinn Truck: Level 3/DARK/Machine/0 Atk/1200 Def**

"Now I Overlay Level 3 Djinn Cycle and Truck!" His two machines disappeared into the red portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON MECHQUIPPED ANGINEER!"

A humanoid made out of a purple motorcycle with green outlines appeared on the field.

 **Mechquipped Angineer: Rank 3/LIGHT/Fairy/1800 Atk/1000 Def**

"Now Djinn Cycle's ability activates! Since it became an Overlay Unit you take 400 points of damage!"

 **Yuma: 4000 – 400 = 3600**

"Then I place a card face down and end my turn!"

"My turn! I draw!" Yuma said. "I summon Gagaga Magician!" Yuma's wizard appeared on the field.

 **Gagaga Magician: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/1500 Atk/1000 Def**

"Next I activate Wonder Wand! This gives my monster an extra 500 attack points!" Yuma's magician grabbed a wand and powered up.

 **Gagaga Magician Atk: 1500 + 500 = 2000**

"Now go! Attack that Angineer!" Yuma said as his monster flew towards his target.

"Ha! I activate Angineer's ability! By using one Overlay Unit I can change one attack position monster to defense mode! I chose my monster!" Fender said as his monster changed battle mode.

 **Angineer: Def 1000**

"Still my monster will beat yours!" Yuma said as he watched his monster blast Angineer with lightning from his wand, but it didn't do anything.

"What?!" Yuma said as Fender's monster remained on the field.

"Ha! The monster switched by Angineer's effect can't be destroyed this turn!" Fender said. "Next I activate **Vain Halt**! Since you didn't destroy my monster, I can summon one Machine-type monster from my Graveyard! Come on out, Djinn Cycle!" Fender's face down flipped up, revealing a monster holding a shield and Djinn Cycle riding next to the monster, and the menacing motorcycle came riding out of the Graveyard.

"Fine. I end my turn with a face down." Yuma said.

"Now I draw!" Fender then looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I summon **Djinn Cycle.2**!" A motorcycle that looked like a larger and scarier version of Djinn Cycle appeared.

 **Djinn Cycle.2: Level 4/DARK/Machine/600 Atk/600 Def**

"Now its effect activates! My Djinn Cycle becomes the same Level as this card!"

 **Djinn Cycle: Level 4**

"Now I Overlay my Level 4 Djinn Cycles!" His two motorcycles disappeared into the golden portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 50: BLACKSHIP OF CORN!"

A large pirate ship with a red 50 on the white sail descended from the sky.

 **Number 50 Blackship of Corn: Rank 4/DARK/Plant/2100 Atk/1500 Def**

"This must be the Number he took from that human before." Astral suspected as it had the same number as the Duelist before had a red 50 on his arm before giving the Number to Fender.

"Now Djinn Cycle will deal you damage just like before!" The Overlay Unit shot lightning at Yuma.

 **Yuma: 3600 – 400 = 3200**

"Now I activate Blackship's special ability! Once per turn I can use an Overlay Unit to destroy one of your monsters with equal or fewer attack points, and you take 1000 points of damage! GO SHIP CATACLYSM!" Lightning emitted from the sail and destroyed Gagaga Magician.

 **Yuma: 3200 – 1000 = 2200**

"Not so fast! I summon Damage Mage!" Yuma said. A girl with a purple hooded cloak and white angel wings came out with a white light emitting from them.

 **Damage Mage: Level 3/DARK/Spellcaster/600 Atk/1200 Def**

"Whenever a card effect harms me, it can Summon her to restore my Life Points to the way they were!"

 **Yuma: 2200 + 1000 = 3200**

"And I'll keep her around in defense mode so I'm protected!" Yuma said as the winged maiden turned to a defensive position.

"Like that'll help you! I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!" Fender said.

"Rank Up What?!" Yuma said with worry.

Even Astral was worried. "'Barian' that word seems familiar, yet it gives me a feeling of uneasiness." Astral thought to himself.

"With Barian's Force I shall rebuild the Overlay Network to turn my Xyz Monster into a Chaos Xyz Monster!" As Fender said this, a blue Fleur-de-Lis with a red jewel at the center appeared on his forehead and his red iris glowed.

The red portal reappeared and Angineer went in, which then exploded in red energy.

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! COME FORTH CHAOS XYZ: MECHQUIPPED DJINN ANGENERAL!"

A giant motor with metal wings and gold horns, and its body was filled with a magenta colored energy flowing through the middle. But what was most peculiar was its Overlay Units: they were shaped like red crystals with silver medal on the outside.

 **Cxyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral: Rank 4/DARK/Fairy/2600 Atk/1600 Def**

"What's a Chaos Xyz Monster?!" Yuma asked Astral.

"I have no clue, but it is emitting an energy that is weakening me." Astral said was he starting to fall to the ground.

Fender laughed. "I activate Angeneral's ability! When Xyz Summoned this card changes one monster in defense mode to attack mode, like your Damage Mage!"

 **Damage Mage: Atk 600**

"Go Angeneral! Attack that Mage with DOOM'S AIR RAID!" A blast of light emitted from the blasters under its wings and destroyed Damage Mage, and the blast sent Yuma flying.

 **Yuma: 3200 – 2000 = 1200**

"Now I activate another one of Angeneral's abilities! When it deals you damage, I can use one Chaos Overlay Unit to deal you an additional 1000 points of damage! CHAOS BLAST BARRAGE!" The blasters fired up again and blasted Yuma with red beams.

 **Yuma: 1200 – 1000 = 200**

"Since I used Blackship's ability this turn; it can't attack you so your safe for now kid. I end with a face down." Fender said.

"I draw!" Yuma then saw the card he drew, and realized his only chance was a risky one. "I summon Dododo Witch!" Yuma's monster took the form of a female Viking with a horned helmet, red robes, and a staff with a vulture's head on the tip.

 **Dododo Witch: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1200 Atk/1600 Def**

"Next I use her effect to summon one Dododo monster from my hand in face down defense position or face up attack position. I think I'll choose to set this monster face down!" Yuma set his monster face down, hoping that his plan would work. He quickly looked over at Astral, who wasn't feeling too good. "Next I activate Gagaga Wind! With this I can summon Gagaga Caesar, but as a Level 4 monster!" Yuma summoned a humanoid figure clothed in white robes with a red cloak. He had long, blue hair and kept the lower half of his face hidden behind a black mask, and he carried a long scepter.

 **Gagaga Caesar: Level 4 (Originally Level 3) /EARTH/Warrior/1800 Atk/400 Def**

"Now I Overlay Level 4 Gagaga Caesar and Dododo Witch!" His two warriors disappeared into the Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 39: UTOPIA!"

The golden portal glowed as Utopia came out and unsealed itself into the shining warrior it was.

 **Number 39 Utopia: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 Atk/2000 Def**

"So, that's your Number? I will take it in the name of Barian World!" Fender said as the jewel in the mark on his forehead glow brighter.

"'Barian World?'" Astral said with pain. The energy from the Cxyz was really getting to him.

"Nobody touches Utopia but me! Now Utopia, attack Blackship with RISING SUN SLASH!"

Utopia flew high in the sky with his wings and sliced the ship in half and backed away before it exploded.

 **Fender: 4000 – 400 = 3600**

"I now end my turn!" Yuma said.

"Kid, you have just dug your own grave! I draw!" Fender said with anger. "Now Angeneral, attack Utopia so that we may take it for Barian World! DOOM'S AIR RAID!" Angeneral's wings began charging.

"Not so fast! I activate Utopia's ability! I can use an Overlay Unit to negate the attack! GO MOON BARRIER!" Yuma said as Utopia blocked the blast from the metal wings.

"That won't save you! I activate **Djinn Charge**! Now Angeneral can attack you again, I just need to banish my two Djinn Cycles! Then I can also dell damage if your monster's in defense mode! Attack that face down!" Fender said as his card's artwork showed; it was Angeneral using its blasters, only with a Djinn Cycle within each blast.

"I activate Utopia's ability to also negate that attack too!" Utopia then used its last Overlay Unit to protect the face down.

"Fine I activate my trap **Djinn Trade**! Now I banish Djinn Truck to resurrect Blackship of Corn!" Fender's card revealed a Djinn Cycle giving its energy to a monster passing through the Graveyard portal. The large ship then reappeared in the sky. "Now I activate Djinn Junk! You take 100 points of damage for each banished Djinn monster!"

"I activate Damage Diet to halve the damage!" Yuma said as his trap activated.

 **Yuma: 200 – 150 = 50**

"Fine. I end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Yuma drew his card. "I flip Dododo Swordsman to attack mode!" Yuma flipped his monster, which turned out to be a ninja wearing a blue cloak and an orange, Japanese straw hat.

 **Dododo Swordsman: Level 8/EARTH/Warrior/0 Atk/3000 Def**

Fender laughed. "Why would you summon that monster? It has no attack points! And why did you waste your Number's Overlay Unit to protect it when had 3000 defense points?"

"Because when Dododo Swordsman is Flipped Summoned he gains 3500 attack points!" Yuma said smiling as his warrior powered up.

"What?!" Fender said as his opponent's monster powered up.

 **Dododo Swordsman Atk: 0 + 3500 = 3500**

"And that's not all! My Swordsman also slices two monsters on the field! Like that Number and Cxyz Monster of yours!" Yuma said as both of Fender's monsters were sliced to pieces.

"NOO!" Fender screamed as he was left wide open without and cards to defend himself with.

"Dododo Swordsman attack him directly! SANDOGASA WHIRLWIND!" Dododo Swordsman threw his hat a Fender, who let out a large groan as the hat hit his chest.

 **Fender: 3600 – 3500 = 100**

"Utopia, finish this with RISING SUN SLASH!" Utopia drew its sword and sliced Fender down the middle, which also broke the mark on his head to pieces.

 **Fender: 100 – 2500 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Yuma**

Astral then extended his arm and the Number left Fender's body and appeared in Astral's hand. "Number 50: Blackship of Corn." He said before he saw which memory it contained.

"Astral, soon Barian World will finally get rid of you!" A shadowy figure said with glowing magenta eyes. His vision ended.

"So I've encountered Barian World before. But why? And who was that?" Astral wondered. He then saw Fender on the ground and heard engines staring. "Yuma, we should get out of here."

"Right." Yuma said, then he ran off.

During the whole thing the both of them were completely unaware that Girag was watching the whole thing.

"So, Astral is partnered up with that kid. If he's with him, he could have tons of Numbers! Better find someone with a little more skill." Girag said as the Barian's Force card appeared in his hand and then teleported away.

Then a clocked figure came out and examined the area where Yuma and Fender Dueled. "A Rank Up Magic Barian's Force card?! So the Barians have dared to come to Earth?! They will not ruin anymore people's lives!" The figure, a female, said furiously before disappearing into a red light.

* * *

 **Fanfic Cards:**

 **Djinn Truck: Level 3/DARK/Machine/0 Atk/1200 Def**

If you control a Machine-type "Djinn" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

 **Djinn Cycle.2: Level 4/DARK/Machine/600 Atk/600 Def**

If you Normal Summon this card, the Levels of all "Djinn Cycle" monsters you control become the same Level as this card.

 **Djinn Junk: Normal Spell**

Your opponent takes 100 points of damage for each of your banished "Djinn" monsters.

 **Djinn Charge: Quick-Play Spell**

You can banish 2 "Djinn Cycle" monsters from your Graveyard, 1 "Djinn" monster you control can attack twice this turn, and if it destroys a defense position monster, deal damage to your opponent.

 **Djinn Trade: Normal Trap**

Banish 1 "Djinn" monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard to your field.

 **Vain Halt: Normal Trap**

When your opponent attacks, but does not destroy a monster, Special Summon 1 Machine-type monster from your Graveyard to your field.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Wow. Not only are the Barians here, but a new girl too! Sorry if you wanted to see her Duel, but that is for another chapter. As for the mysterious figure, well you'll have to wait and see! Next chapter will send chills up your spine.**


	3. The Ice Birds vs Ice Royals

**Sorry about the long wait, but between Christmas shopping, decorating, relatives visiting, and school mid terms, I haven't had much time to write. Also, hope y'all liked the fanfic character I added, because this story is going to have a lot of them!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Ice Birds Vs Ice Royals**

 **Current Status of Duel:**

 **Shark: 3100 Life Points**

 **Keto: 2500 Life Points**

 **Shark's Field:**

 **Number 32 Shark Drake: Rank 4/WATER/Sea Serpent/2800 Atk/2100 Def**

 **Keto's Field:**

 **Number 17 Leviathan Dragon: Rank 3/WATER/Dragon/3000 Atk (Originally 2000)/0 Def**

 **Shark's Turn:**

"I draw!" Shark said. This wasn't good. He let his opponent's monster get more powerful than his, and he didn't have any monster with the power to take it down. But if he couldn't beat the Number, he would just have to get around it! "I summon Big Jaws!" Shark's metal mouthed monster appeared out of a torrent of water.

 **Big Jaws: Level 3/WATER/Fish/1800 Atk/300 Def**

"Next, since I just summoned him, I can bring out Shark Stickers!" The blue shark appeared out of the same torrent of water as Big Jaws.

 **Shark Stickers: Level 3/WATER/Fish/200 Atk/1000 Def**

"Now I can build the Overlay Network!" His two vanished into the golden portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 47: NIGHTMARE SHARK!"

Shark's newest Number's sealed form arose in the form of a dark blue twisted cylinder. The bat like wings burst open, revealing the monster's true form. True to its name, it looked nothing like a shark, but rather a shark/winged demon abomination with long human arms that sported silver blades, and a slender, spiked, blue tail that made up its lower body. The red 47 flashed on the dorsal fin on its back.

 **Number 47 Nightmare Shark: Rank 3/WATER/Sea Serpent/2000 Atk/2000 Def**

"Doesn't matter what monster you summon; they can't beat my Leviathan Dragon!" Keto taunted.

"That may be true, but it doesn't matter once I activate Nightmare Shark's ability! By using one Overlay Unit, one monster on my field can attack you directly this turn!" Shark said with a smile.

"What?!" Keto said in shock.

"I choose Shark Drake! GO DEEP SEA DESTRUCTION!" The ghost shark shot out of Shark Drake's mouth, but went right past Leviathan Dragon and hit Keto, who was sent flying.

 **Keto: 2500 – 2800 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Shark**

Shark then concentrated and the red hand appeared and took Number 17 out of Keto's body. "Yes! My third Number!" Shark said happily.

Shark then made his way home and locked the door behind him.

"Hello Reginald." A girl voice said.

Shark turned around and couldn't believe who he saw.

* * *

The next morning in Yuma's house Astral was observing Yuma prepare his deck.

"You should add Bound Wand, with that equipped with Gagaga Magician, you could create a powerful combo." Astral suggested.

"I was going to do that!" Yuma shouted back.

Astral then smiled, and looked up with a concerned look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Yuma asked.

"That man, Fender, possessed a Number, but wasn't taken over by it. Instead he was taken over by something else."

"You mean that 'Rank Up Magic' card? What was the deal with that any way?"

"I'm not 100% certain, but I believe it has something to do with Barian World."

"Barian World?" Yuma asked.

"Yes. The Number we collected from Fender held a memory about me confronting a being who mentioned Barian World, and Fender did to, leading me to conclude that Barian World is a part of my past."

"If this Barian World is what possessed Fender than it's obviously bad! I mean, if it wants Numbers, then it can't be up to no good, right?" Yuma asked Astral.

"Yuma! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Yuma's sister, Kari, yelled from down stairs.

Yuma then rushed to get ready. He was walking out the door when he saw Shark arguing with a girl about his height and had the same blue hair as him. Shark then noticed Yuma.

"Hey Yuma. Ready for school?" Shark asked.

Before Yuma could answer, the girl spoke up. "So you're Yuma Tsukumo? Reginald has told me a lot about you." She said.

"Hang on, are you Rio?" Yuma asked her.

"The one and only!" Rio said as she shook Yuma's hand.

"But Shark said you would still be in the hospital for another month!"

"I only made the doctors tell him that so I could surprise him!" Rio said enthusiastically.

" _Surprised_ is an understatement! You gave me a heart attack!" Shark said.

"We should all hurry if we want to get to school on time." Rio said walking off.

"Who is Rio?" Astral, who was watching, asked Yuma.

"She is Shark's younger sister." Yuma told Astral.

Shark then looked up and, surprisingly, saw Astral.

"Wow! He is real!" Shark shouted.

Astral, who was very surprised, looked at Shark. "Are you saying you can see me?"

"Yes. But if you are real, then how come I have never seen you before now?" Shark said.

"Maybe it's because of the Numbers." Astral speculated.

"What would Numbers have to do with it?"

"Numbers are pieces of my memory, perhaps since you have so many in your possession that has allowed you to see me now." Astral speculated.

"Do you two think you could talk about this later?! We're going to be late for school!" Yuma said as he rushed to school.

At school, Rio was

Shark and Rio took their seats, despite the massive wave of boys going gaga over Rio, and class began.

"Morning class." The teacher, who was wearing a blue blouse, white skirt, had light blue eyes, and long blonde hair that was in a ponytail, noticed Rio and smiled. "Today we have a new student joining us. Give a welcome to Rio Kastle!"

"Thank you Ms. Frost." Rio said.

"You know her?" Shark asked, as Ms. Frost only started teaching this semester, after Rio had her accident.

"Of course! She was my old Dueling instructor. She was the one who introduced me to ice monsters and helped me choose my ice birds." Rio told him.

"Now to begin we will…" Ms. Frost began with class.

At the end of class Rio was trying to escape the boys trying to ask her out. Then she ran into two girls, one with green hair and one with light brown hair.

"Hey, uh, you're Tori and Amber right?" Rio asked.

"Yes. Hey where's Shark?" Amber asked, knowing who Rio was.

"He must still be in class, which is weird for him." Rio wondered as the boy wave returned. She ran back to the classroom and was shocked. Ms. Frost was looking through Shark's deck while he was lying on the ground, unconscious with glass shards around him.

"What are you doing?!" Rio shrieked.

Frost then noticed Rio and tried to hid Shark's deck behind her back.

"It's not what you think!" Ms. Frost said.

"Oh, so you're not trying to steal cards from my brother's deck?!"

"Rio, you don't want to get involved in this!" Ms. Frost said.

"I don't know what you mean, but I challenge you to a Duel! If you win you get whatever you want, but if I win you leave Shark alone!"

"Fine Rio, but you are way over your head!" Ms. Frost said.

Both Duelists got ready, with both their Duel Disks shaped like ice shards.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Online**

 **Ms. Frost: 4000**

 **Rio: 4000**

"Duel!" They both said.

"I'll go first! Draw!" Rio said as she began the Duel. "I summon Blizzard Falcon!" A snowstorm billowing across the field and a blue falcon with snow flake shaped wings flew out of the blizzard and landed at the center of the battle field, letting out a shrilling screech as it landed.

 **Blizzard Falcon: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/1500 Atk/1500 Def**

"Next I equip him with the dreaded spell card Black Pendent!" A black pendent necklace then formed around her monster's neck. "And it increases his attack points by 500!"

 **Blizzard Falcon Atk: 1500 + 500 = 2000**

"Next since his attack points increased you take 1500 points of damage!" Blizzard Falcon began brewing a large snow storm.

"Not unless I activate the effect of **Frozen Countess** from my hand!" Ms. Frost said with a smirk as a woman with snow white hair wearing a blue medieval dress appeared on the field.

 **Frozen Countess: Level 6/WATER/Spellcaster/2100 Atk/0 Def**

"She reduces the damage I take to 0!" The Countess then blocked the damage. "I can predict your moves easily!" Ms. Frost taunted.

"Fine! I end my turn with a face down!" Rio said ending her turn.

"Then I draw! Now since I Special Summoned my Countess last turn, her attack points drop to 0."

 **Frozen Countess Atk: 0**

"But that was my plan because now I can activate **Weak Ice**!" Ms. Frost's spell showed a small piece of ice in a pool of water. "Since I control a WATER attribute monster with 1000 or less attack points, I can summon a Level 4 or lower WATER attribute with 1000 or less attack points! I summon **Frozen Jester**!" A jester wearing blue and white spun crazily on to the field.

 **Frozen Jester: Level 3/WATER/Spellcaster/700 Atk/0 Def**

"Next I active the spell Ice Mirror! It allows me to summon a second Jester from my deck!" A second Frozen Jester twirled onto the field.

 **Frozen Jester: Level 3/WATER/Spellcaster/700 Atk/0 Def**

"But he won't be fooling around! I use him to Tribute Summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Jester disappeared and in his place was a knight clothed in a long blue cape and silver armor that resembled ice appeared on the field.

 **Mobius the Frost Monarch: Level 6/WATER/Aqua/2400 Atk/1000 Def**

"And now Mobius's ability activates! It destroys two of your spell or trap cards! So say goodbye to your face down and Black Pendant! ICE CLOUD!" Both of Rio's cards were destroyed by an ice storm, but she only smiled.

 **Blizzard Falcon Atk: 2000 – 500 = 1500**

"You're not the only one who can predict moves! I knew it wouldn't take you long summon Mobius, so I had a trap waiting for him! The face down you destroyed was **Ice Judgment**!" The Graveyard opened an out came a card showing a prehistoric creature frozen in a block of ice, and it seemed to have been chasing something. "Now since it was destroyed face down, its effect activates! It switches my Falcon to defense mode! And you take damage equal to the monster with the highest attack points! So you take damage equal to Mobius's attack points!" Rio explained.

 **Blizzard Falcon: 1500 Def**

"Not good." Ms. Frost said.

"But that's not all! Since Black Pendent was destroyed you take an additional 500 points of damage!"

 **Ms. Frost: 4000 – 2400 – 500 = 1100**

"Rio, you have just officially made me mad! I activate **Ice Regeneration**! I gain 500 Lifepoints for every WATER monster on the field! So I regain 2000 Life Points!" The spell used showed a large icicle absorbing water from the pond beneath it.

 **Ms. Frost: 1100 + 2000 = 3100**

"Now I activate Jester's ability! I can banish one monster from my Graveyard and he gains its Level! I choose my second Frozen Jester!" The Graveyard portal appeared and Frozen Jester came out and was smashed into ice shards by the first Jester and three stars came out of the pile of ice and went into the first Jester.

 **Frozen Jester: Level 6**

"Now I Overlay Level 6 Jester and Countess!" The frozen monsters disappeared into the overlay network, and a red 21 appeared on Ms. Frost's right hand.

"I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 21: FROZEN LADY JUSTICE!"

From the gold portal arose a large glowing blue diamond. The sealed Number broke free and there stood a beautiful woman. Blue armor covered her torso, white gloves, and high heeled boots were on her arms and legs, and a red 21 glowed on her left leg. Also her short spiky hair and skin were pale blue.

 **Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice: Rank 6/WATER/Aqua/500 Atk/500 Def**

"Only 500 attack points?" Rio said without worry.

"Not for long! Justice gains 1000 attack points for each Overlay Unit she has!" Ms. Frost told her.

 **Justice Atk: 500 + 2000 = 2500**

"Not good!" Rio said.

"You don't know just how right you are! Since Justice is a Number she can't be destroyed by battle except by another Number!" Ms. Frost explained.

"For real?!" Rio gasped, never hearing of this particular card before.

"Now by using one Overlay Unit all your defense position monsters are destroyed! ETERNAL PERMAFROST!" Justice unsheathed her sword and spun the blade around in the air, creating a powerful blizzard that shredded Blizzard Falcon.

 **Justice Atk: 2500 – 1000 = 1500**

"Now Justice attack Rio directly! FROSTBITE BLADE!" Justice then sliced Rio down the middle, sending her flying back.

 **Rio: 4000 – 1500 = 2500**

"And now Mobius attack Rio directly with ICE LANCE!" Mobius raised his arm in the air and conjured an enormous spear made out of pure ice. The monarch threw the spear with all his might and sent Rio crashing against the wall.

 **Rio: 2500 – 2400 = 100**

"I end my turn!" Ms. Frost announced, pleased she dealt such a devastating amount of damage in a single move.

"If I don't find a way to win this turn, I'm going to lose." Rio thought. "I draw!" Rio saw the card she drew and knew that it could be the key to her victory. "I summon Blizzard Thunderbird." A violent icy wind blew in, and a strange looking bird woman with blue skin and golden lightning bolt shaped wings flew out.

 **Blizzard Thunderbird: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/1600 Atk/1400 Def**

"Now I activate her effect! I can send one card to the Graveyard to summon one WATER Winged-Beast monster from my hand and from my Graveyard, then Thunderbird returns to my hand! I discard **Hail Condor** to summon Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing!" Rio's monster disappeared and in its place was the blue falcon and a blue phoenix whose wings glowed like an aurora.

 **Hail Condor: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/1500 Atk/1700 Def**

 **Aurora Wing: Level 4/Water/Winged-Beast/1200 Atk/1600 Def**

"Now I Overlay Level 4 Aurora Wing and Blizzard Falcon!" The two ice birds disappeared into the red portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON ICE BEAST ZEROFYNE!"

A snow storm brewed and an armored angel made completely out of ice. Her body was a crystal icy blue, and dark blue armor made up her skirt, helmet, shoes, and wrist blades. She had two dark blue, spike shaped wings that allowed her to fly.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne: Rank 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/2000 Atk/2200 Def**

"Uh oh." Ms. Frost said.

"That was just the beginning! Since I Xyz Summoned I can activate Hail Condor's ability! It allows me to Xyz Summon using only him counting as two monsters!" A blue condor flew out of the Graveyard portal and split into two birds before disappearing into the Overlay Network.

"I XYZ RIOTO HARPYIA THE SUB-ZERO PRINCESS!"

Out of the portal rose a dark blue skinned woman clad in armor that looked like ice. Out of her back were two wings looked like large icicles. She twirled a yellow colored sickle that she carried in her hand and pointed it at Frost.

 **Rioto Harpyia The Sub-Zero Princess: Rank 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/2500 Atk/2100 Def**

"Now I activate Zerofyne's effect! By using one Overlay Unit all of your face up cards lose their effects! So that means Justice loses her power boost and her battle invincibility! PERFECT FREEZE!" Zerofyne sent beams of ice on Mobius and Justice and were frozen in place.

 **Justice Atk: 1500 – 1000 = 500**

"Oh no!" Ms. Frost said.

"I'm not done yet! Zerofyne gains 300 attack points for every other card on the field!"

 **Zerofyne Atk: 2000 + 900 = 2900**

I activate Rioto's ability! By using one Overlay Unit she can make one monster you control's attack points 0! I chose Mobius! SUB-ZERO SUBTRACTION!" A snow storm brewed from the ice sickle that turned Mobius into solid ice.

 **Mobius Atk: 0**

"Now Rioto destroy Mobius! SUB-ZERO SLASH!" Rioto used her sickle to turn the frozen Mobius to ice cubes.

 **Ms. Frost: 3100 – 2500 = 600**

"Zerofyne, it's time to take out Justice! ICICLE STORM!" The blue angel blasted Justice with ice shards that shattered Justice.

"No!" Ms. Frost yelled as she was sent flying back.

 **Ms. Frost: 600 – 2900 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Rio**

Rio then walked over to Frost and reached out her hand to help her up when it glowed red and a red ghost hand appeared and entered Ms. Frost's body and when it came out the Number was in it and the red 21 on Ms. Frost's hand disappeared. "What just happened?" She wondered.

Little did she know, the security camera in the room recorded the whole thing and that someone was watching it. In the security room a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail held by two braids in the back wearing a red cloak was watching the whole thing.

"So, Rio now has Number 21. Perfect! Now I can keep a close eye on her, just like how I kept a close eye on Shark when he took Number 17 from Keto." She said while standing up. She then hit the side of the monitor and a memory card came out. Then she outstretched her hand and symbol, a red sun with a slit pupil eye in the center and a red diamond shaped outline, appeared and the screens on the monitors went blank.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Mr. Kay said while walking in. He saw in shock as girl turned around, revealing a blue visor mask with a red headband attached to it that covered her eyes and the sides of her face.

The girl outstretched her hand at his forehead and the mark appeared on it and his eyes glowed red. She smiled as she looked at the memory card in her other hand. "Now nobody will ever know." She then walked off.

Mr. Kay's eyes stopped glowing and the mark disappeared. "Hey, what's going on with the system?" He said as he looked at the blank screens, not remembering the girl he just saw.

Back in the classroom, Ms. Frost sat up and shuck her head. "Rio? What's going on?" She said sounding confused.

"What do you mean? We just had a Duel." Rio said.

"Sorry, but I don't remember. Last thing I remember is…"

"What?" Rio asked, growing curious.

"Well, right before school started I saw that your name was added to my attendance sheet and was happy that you were joining my class. But when I looked at the door I saw a girl in a red cloak with blonde hair and a blue visor mask standing there. And when I stood up she threw a card at me and I caught it. When I looked I looked at it and it read 'Number' on it, and that's all I remember up till now." Ms. Frost told her.

"'Number'? Didn't Reginald mention that when he was taking to Yuma this morning?" Rio thought, remembering what happened earlier. "I don't know anything about Numbers, but we should get Reginald to the nurse's office." Rio said while pointing to Shark's body.

"Hey, what did we miss?" A voice said.

Rio turned and saw Yuma, Tori, and Amber in the doorway.

"We need to get Shark to the nurse." Rio said as she tried to lift Shark.

When they got there, Shark started to wake up. The nurse gave him an ice pack for his head.

"What happened?" Shark asked as he put the ice pack on his head.

"You took a rather nasty fall, and hit your head. Then Rio, Yuma, Tori, and Amber showed up and helped me bring you down here." Ms. Frost explained. But the look on her face told something different.

"Come on Reginald. Let's go home." Rio said, letting Shark put his arm over her shoulder.

When they left school Rio and Shark left for home. When they got there Rio left Shark on the couch and got him a new ice pack for his head. She then went to her room and immediately went online looking for information about Numbers. But she found nothing. "This can only mean two things: the Numbers are too new to the game, or they are something not of this world." She concluded. She then pulled out Number 21 and put it into her extra deck for safe keeping.

* * *

 **Fanfic Cards:**

 **Frozen Countess: Level 6/WATER/Spellcaster/2100 Atk/0 Def**

If this card was Special Summoned, its Atk becomes 0 at the beginning of the next turn. If you would take effect damage, you can Special Summon this card from your hand and negate the damage.

 **Frozen Jester: Level 3/WATER/Spellcaster/700 Atk/0 Def**

Once per turn you can banish 1 monster from your Graveyard, this card gains that monster's Level.

 **Hail Condor: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/1500 Atk/1700 Def**

If you Xyz Summon you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard and immediately Xyz Summon using only this monster treated as 2 monsters.

 **Weak Ice: Quick-Play Spell**

If you control a WATER monster with 1000 or less Atk, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WATER monster from your deck with 1000 or less Atk.

 **Ice Regeneration: Normal Spell**

You gain 500 Life Points for each WATER monster on the field. You can only activate "Ice Regeneration" once per turn.

 **Ice Judgement: Normal Trap**

When this Set card is sent to the Graveyard, switch 1 WATER attribute monster you control's battle position, and if you do, your opponent takes damage equal to the Atk of the monster with the highest Atk.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait. What did y'all think of this ice Duel? Next chapter will come out much sooner than this one.**


	4. A Royal Decision

**The wait is finally over! Also did y'all catch the holder of Number 17's name? Keto is the Greek Goddess of sea monsters and a Leviathan is a sea monster! Ha! I thought that was clever.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Royal Decision**

In a place called BAR Ian, ironically named, the Barians were discussing Girag's discovery of the Original Number: Astral.

"Are you sure about this?" Mizar asked.

"100 percent! And by the looks of it, he doesn't have many Numbers!" Girag answered.

"What makes you say that?" Dumon asked.

"Well, when Fender used Barian's Force Astral was totally blank! He doesn't remember us!"

"That could be true, so we must strike while he's still too weak to become a threat again!" Dumon said.

"Well first we should find out where his host is." Mizar said.

"I saw the boy wearing a school uniform. So that's probably where they are at!" Girag said.

"I'll go to the school and see if I can find them and challenge them to a Duel and take their Numbers." Dumon said.

Little did they know, someone else was waiting to discussing what they saw during Yuma and Fender's Duel. In a large old house, a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail wearing a red cloak with a blue visor mask was wanting for someone. Then a golden light appeared and a girl, who was much older than the girl in red, wearing a yellow cloak walked into the room. She then removed her hood and let her long brown hair fall down her back and some over her shoulders and revealed her yellow eyes and had a golden spiked headband.

"Good evening Millennia." The girl in yellow said.

"You're late Terra. And where are the others?" Millennia asked.

"They'll be here any second now." Terra said.

Then two lights, one green and one purple, appeared and two girls came out of them. Out of the green one was a green cloaked girl with light green eyes who was younger than Terra, but older than Millennia. Out of the purple one was a purple cloaked girl with light blue eyes who was about the same age as Millennia.

"Sorry we're late, but we had a little loose end to tie up." The green cloaked girl, who let her hair down, which was brown with two pintails that had a silver star in each, said.

"It's alright Mayura." Millennia told her.

"Why did you call us here?" The girl wearing the purple cloak asked as she removed her hood, revealing her blonde hair that covered her left eye with a purple streak on her bangs and had a braid that she kept over her right shoulder with a dark purple ribbon at the bottom.

"Eclipsa, I'm afraid that I have some unfortunate news; the Barians are on Earth."

"WHAT?!" The other girls said.

"I'm afraid so." Millennia conformed.

"But, why are they here?!" Eclipsa said.

"Obviously they want the Numbers!" Mayura said.

"But that's not all. I have also found Astral." Millennia said calmly.

"Where is he?" Terra asked while trying to hold back anger.

"He's with Yuma Tsukumo."

"Yuma?!" Eclipsa said with shock.

"Yes. We should have seen it coming." Millennia said.

"But Yuma is goofy, clumsy, and his Dueling skills are nonexistent!"

"But you should know that he has a lot of heart. And even in Astral's amnesiac state he is still a Dueling machine. Combining Yuma's heart with Astral's brain could lead to the unraveling of our plans."

"So what do we do?" Terra asked.

"We still proceed with our original plans, just keeping a close eye out for the Barians and Astral." Millennia said.

"But what about Rio and Shark?" Mayura asked.

"Oh, we still proceed with the plan for them. Since they now possess Numbers 17 and 21 I can now keep an eye on them both. See you girls later." Millennia said as she disappeared into a red light.

* * *

Dumon was waiting in the park for Yuma and Astral to show up. He tried the school, but there were too many people. And If he understood correctly Yuma and his friends practice Dueling here every day after school. So this would be the ideal place for him to catch Yuma.

"Hey Yuma, can I Duel you today?" A voice said.

Dumon turned around and saw a girl with brown hair and braids talking to a boy with golden key around his neck. He recognized the key as the Astral World symbol. He had to be Yuma!

"Sure Amber! But I thought you didn't know how to Duel." Yuma said.

"I never said I didn't know how to Duel, I just was afraid to mess up and I would crash and burn." She said.

Then four people walked behind them. Two of them looked like brother and sister and the other girl had green hair with a ribbon in it and the other boy was a bit large with a cast on his arm.

"But now I don't worry about that. You always say Dueling is about friendly competition." Amber said.

Dumon then decided to make his move. He walked from his hiding place and walked up to Yuma and his friends. "My name is Dumon. And I hear that you Duel." Dumon said as he outstretched his hand to Yuma.

Yuma took the hand and shock the hand rapidly with joy. "Yeah! I'm Yuma!"

"Tori. Rio. Shark. Bronk. Amber." Everybody introduced themselves.

"I heard your looking for a Duel. Maybe you could Duel me." Dumon suggested.

"Sure!" Yuma said. His key then glowed and Astral appeared, which did not go unnoticed by Dumon.

This was all going according to plan. 'I'll just crush Yuma and Astral right here and now.' Dumon thought.

"Wait." Amber spoke up. "I was Dueling Yuma first."

"I have an idea! How about Amber and Dumon Duel, and whoever wins gets to Duel me!" Yuma said.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Amber agreed.

Dumon was in a different spot. He didn't want to waste his time on this girl, but if he didn't agree, Astral, who was staring right at him, might get suspicious. "I accept your proposition."

Both Amber and Dumon readied their Duel Disks, Dumon's looking a lot like a silver javelin with crystals, and Amber's looked like a large yellow crystal connected to a large brown amber with five other large crystals coming out of it.

"Wow, cool Duel Disks!" Yuma commented.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Online**

 **Dumon: 4000**

 **Amber: 4000**

"Let's Duel!" They both said.

"I'll start the Duel! I draw!" Amber drew her card. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." Amber said.

"What kind of a move is that?!" Yuma said. Even he wouldn't make that kind of move.

"Maybe she doesn't have a monster in her hand?" Rio guessed.

"It's my move! Draw! I summon Holy Lightning Wings!" Dumon made his move. The monster he summoned looked like a black metal satellite with purple metal bird wings, and its body glowed yellow.

 **Holy Lightning Wings: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1200 Atk/1800 Def**

"When Wings is Summoned, I can summon another Holy Lightning monster from my hand. I summon Holy Lightning Scepter in attack mode!" Another glowing metal monster appeared on the field. This one looked like a cross between a staff and a mechanical mosquito. It was completely blue expect for the glowing yellow highlights all over its body.

 **Holy Lightning Scepter: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1800 Atk/400 Def**

"Now when Scepter is Summoned, I can add a Holy Lightning monster from my deck to my hand!" Dumon picked his card and continued with his turn.

"I activate **Royal Creed**! This card allows me summon a Gem Royal monster from my deck in defense mode! I summon **Gem Royal Emerald**!" Amber said as her card revealed a small boy in jasper armor reading from a scroll. Then a boy dressed in armor made out of shining green emeralds with a large emerald as a shield appeared on the field.

 **Gem Royal Emerald: Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/0 atk/2000 def**

"Nice. With 2000 defense points Dumon can't lay a scratch on her!" Yuma said.

"Not bad, but not enough to out maneuver me! I Overlay my two Holy Lightning monsters!" The red portal opened and the two light monsters went in.

"I XYZ SUMMON **HOLY LIGHTNING SAGE**!"

A large saint-looking man made out of metal appeared on the field and it glowed yellow as it opened a book in its hands.

 **Holy Lightning Sage: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2200 atk/1800 def**

"I now activate Sage's ability! At the price of an Overlay Unit he forces your monster to switch its Attack and Defense points!" Dumon said as an Overlay Unit went into Sage's book and a glowing lightning bolt shot out of it and hit Emerald.

 **Emerald: 2000 Atk/0 Def**

"No!" Amber said as she saw her monster was helpless.

"Now I activate **Holy Attack**! I can banish a Holy Lightning monster from my Graveyard, and my Sage can deal damage to you if your monster is in defense mode!" Dumon's spell showed a Holy Lightning monster being surrounded by light. "Now Sage, attack that Emerald! SAINT CEREMONY!" Sage began chanting and another blast of lightning hit Emerald, only this time destroying it.

 **Amber: 4000 – 2200 = 1800**

"I activate **Royal Revenge**! Since you destroyed my Gem Royal you lose half your Life Points!" Amber explained as her trap activated. It showed Emerald striking a Duelist.

"What?!" Dumon said as his Life Points dropped.

 **Dumon: 4000 x 1/2 = 2000**

"But that's not all! I also get to draw a card!" Amber drew her card.

"I end my turn." Dumon announced.

"Now I draw!" Amber began her turn. "I summon **Gem Royal Sapphire**!" A girl dressed in a blue and white princess dress with light blue hair that covered her eyes and had a tiara headband with a large blue sapphire in the middle appeared gracefully on the field.

 **Gem Royal Sapphire: Level 4/EARTH/Psychic/1600 Atk/1200 Def**

"And since I Normal Summoned her I get too look at your hand!" Amber said as the sapphire on the tiara glowed.

"What?!" Everyone, even Astral, said.

"Can she really do that?!" Tori said.

A holographic screen appeared and Dumon's cards were shown to everyone.

"Since I Normal Summoned a Gem Royal I can bring out **Gem Royal Peridot**!" Another small girl appeared on the field dressed in the same clothes as Sapphire only hers were green and her was light green in a ponytail with a green peridot in a tiara on her head.

 **Gem Royal Peridot: Level 4/EARTH/Psychic/1500 Atk/1900 Def**

"Now I Overlay my 2 Level 4 Gem Royals!" The red portal opened and the two girls disappeared into the Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON **GEM ROYAL SARDONYX**!"

A female knight dressed in red and white armor with a staff that had a red sardonyx with white swirls and had long reddish white hair appeared on the field.

 **Gem Royal Sardonyx: Rank 4/EARTH/Warrior/2000 Atk/2000 Def**

"Now I equip her with **Malachite Malice**! This gives her an extra 800 attack point power up!" A green malachite necklace appeared on Sardonyx's neck and she glowed with green energy.

 **Sardonyx Atk: 2000 + 800 = 2800**

"Now Sardonyx, attack that Sage! MERCY MACE!" The staff turned into a chain and the sphere grew spikes and Sardonyx swinged it at Sage and it exploded into light.

 **Dumon: 2000 – 600 = 1400**

"Now I activate Sardonyx's ability! By using one Overlay Unit she can deal you 200 points of damage for each Rank or Level your monster had! So you take 800 points of damage! PAST PAIN!" A red light emitted from the spiked ball and hit Dumon.

 **Dumon: 1400 – 800 = 600**

"Incredible!" Astral said. "I recall that she said she has never been in a Duel before, but the way she's playing her cards, she appears to be an expert!"

"Yah, Amber is really good!" Yuma agreed.

"I end my turn!" Amber said.

"Then it's my turn! I draw!" Dumon said. He was secretly worried. He saw that Astral was watching, and if he had Barian's Force in his hand when Amber looked at his cards, his cover would be blown! He couldn't risk that! "I summon a second Holy Lightning Wings!"

 **Holy Lightning Wings: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1200 Atk/1800 Def**

"And I guess you know what I'm gonna do now! I summon Holy Lightning Scale!" True to its name, it was a scale that was completely gold in color, and it had the same glowing as all the other Holy Lightning monsters.

 **Holy Lightning Scale: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1500 Atk/900 Def**

"And Scale's special ability allows me to summon Holy Lightning Books from my hand!" Dumon's third monster was a blue, book shaped creature with a face shaped crest on its spine.

 **Holy Lightning Books: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1600 Atk/1400 Def**

"Now with these three monsters I can build the Overlay Network!" The three monsters vanished into the Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON **HOLY LIGHTNING SIEGE**!"

The Network exploded in gold light and a large knight in gold armor with a glowing yellow sword and shield in its hands.

 **Holy Lightning Siege: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2500 Atk/1500 Def**

"Now by using an Overlay Unit my Siege can take away all your monster's attack points!" The knight sliced an Overlay Unit and yellow lightning blasted from it and hit Sardonyx.

 **Sardonyx Atk: 0**

"Now Siege, attack Sardonyx and end this Duel! SLASH ZERO!" Dumon ordered his monster, and the knight sliced Sardonyx down middle and exploded.

"I banish Gem Royal Emerald from my Graveyard! By doing so I don't take any damage!" Amber said as the boy appeared and shielded her from the explosion. "On the down side, since Malachite Malice was sent to the Graveyard, I lose 800 Life Points!"

 **Amber: 1800 – 800 = 1000**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Dumon said.

"Then I draw!" Amber said. She was worried about Dumon's face downs, but when she saw the card she drew, she knew she could win. "I activate **Gem Lockdown**!" Amber's spell showed an obsidian chain wrapping around a large piece of quartz. "Until the end of my next turn you can't activate traps or spells!" She said as obsidian chains formed around Dumon's two face downs. "Next I activate **Crystal Ancestry**! I can banish Sardonyx from my Graveyard to bring Sapphire and Peridot back from the Graveyard, but one Level higher!" The spell used showed Sardonyx throwing Sapphire and Peridot through a Graveyard portal and they were glowing with energy. The Graveyard portal opened and the two Royals came out.

 **Sapphire and Peridot: Level 5**

"Impressive, but not enough to beat me." Dumon said.

Amber then smiled. "Oh we'll see about that! Since I now have a Level 5 monster on my field I can bring out the elegant **Gem Royal Pearl**!" A pale skinned girl with blonde hair wearing a white princess gown and had a tiara with a big white pearl in the center gracefully appeared on the field.

 **Gem Royal Pearl: Level 5/EARTH/Psychic/2000 Atk/1500 Def**

"Now I Overlay my 3 Level 5 Gem Royals!" The three girls vanished into the Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON **GEM ROYAL AQUAMARINE**!"

A light blue skinned girl with dark blue hair wearing a large dark blue princess dress with a rectangular aquamarine necklace descended onto the field.

 **Gem Royal Aquamarine: Rank 5/EARTH/Warrior/2600 Atk/1800 Def**

"Now by using an Overlay Unit my Aquamarine can activate your Siege's ability!"

"What!?" Dumon yelled as Aquamarine copied his Seige's ability.

 **Siege Atk: 0**

"Now Aquamarine, finish Dumon off! ANGUISH BLAST!" A large blue last of energy emitted from the necklace that disintegrated Siege and sent Dumon flying.

 **Dumon: 600 – 2600 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Amber**

"Yes! I won!" Amber said while jumping with excitement as her friends came over to congratulate her.

"Observation Number 7: Not every new Duelist starts off as badly as Yuma." Astral said to himself.

Dumon couldn't believe it. He lost to some some human! And according to Astral this was her first ever Duel! If the other Emperors found out about this, he would be the laughing stock of the whole dimension! Yuma then walked over and offered Dumon his hand.

"That was a cool Duel! You're really good!" Yuma said as he helped Dumon off the ground.

"Yeah!" Rio agreed.

"Hey, they've opened this new Duel Park next to the mall. Maybe tomorrow we could all meet there and practice?" Shark suggested.

"That sounds like a good Idea Shark!" Yuma agreed. "Hey Dumon, do you want to Duel with us?"

"Me?" Dumon asked.

"Sure. You no doubt have some skills. And Amber could have just had beginners luck." Rio said.

"Hey!" Amber remarked while giving her the stink eye.

Everyone laughed, even Dumon. He hoped to take Yuma's Numbers, but instead he had gotten in something even better: Yuma's friend circle. If Yuma could trust him completely, maybe taking the Numbers would be easier than he thought.

* * *

 **Fanfic Cards:**

 **Gem Royal Emerald: Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/0 Atk/2000 Def**

If you would take battle damage from an attack involving a "Gem Royal" monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard, negate the damage.

 **Gem Royal Peridot: Level 4/EARTH/Psychic/1500 Atk/1900 Def**

If you Normal Summoned a "Gem Royal" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

 **Gem Royal Sapphire: Level 4/EARTH/Psychic/1600 Atk/1200 Def**

If this card is Normal Summoned, you can look at your opponent's hand.

 **Gem Royal Pearl: Level 5/EARTH/Psychic/2000 Atk/1500 Def**

If you control a Level 5 "Gem Royal" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

 **Gem Royal Sardonyx: Rank 4/EARTH/Warrior/2000 Atk/2000 Def**

2 Level 4 "Gem Royal" Monsters

Once per turn when this card destroys a monster in battle you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's Rank or Level x 200.

 **Gem Royal Aquamarine: Rank 5/EARTH/Psychic/2600 Atk/1800 Def**

3 Level 5 "Gem Royal" Monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and this card can use the effect of 1 monster your opponent controls.

 **Holy Lightning Sage: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2200 Atk/1800 Def**

2 Level 4 LIGHT Monsters

One per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to switch the Atk and Def of one monster your opponent controls.

 **Holy Lightning Siege: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2500 Atk/1500 Def**

3 Level 4 LIGHT Monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 monster on your opponent's field, its Atk becomes 0.

 **Holy Attack: Quick-Play**

When a "Holy Lightning" monster you control attacks an opponent's monster in Defense Position, banish 1 "Holy Lightning" monster from your Graveyard, and inflict battle damage to your opponent.

 **Crystal Ancestry: Normal Spell**

Banish 1 "Gem Royal" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard and then Special Summon, if able, all "Gem Royal" monsters in your Graveyard that were used to Xyz Summon it, but 1 Level higher.

 **Gem Lockdown: Normal Spell**

Until your next End Phase your opponent can't activate Spell or Trap cards.

 **Malachite Malice: Equip Spell**

Equip only to a "Gem Royal" monster. The equipped monster gains 800 Atk. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you take 800 points of damage.

 **Royal Revenge: Normal Trap**

When a "Gem Royal" monster you control is destroyed by battle, your opponent losses half their Life Points, and then draw 1 card.

 **Royal Creed: Normal Trap**

If you don't control a monster and your opponent does, Special Summon 1 "Gem Royal" monster from your deck in Defense Position.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **What do y'all think of the deck I made for Amber? I based it on the Gem Knight deck, with a couple of other things. Gem Royal - Amber Prince! Cleaver right! Also, remember those four girls from earlier because they will turn up frequently.**


	5. Photon Panic

**Chapter 5: Photon Panic**

Yuma and Tori were at the mall waiting to hanging out with Shark, Rio, Amber, and their new friend Dumon, but unfortunately there was a crime in progress. Some criminal was holding shoppers hostage until he got some money.

"This is awful!" Tori said.

"Yeah!" Yuma agreed.

"Yuma! Tori!" A voice called out to them.

They both turned around to see Shark and Rio running towards them.

"Shark! Rio!" Tori said.

"Are you two okay? We saw what was going on and hoped that you two were okay!" Rio said.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Yuma said. "Hey, where's Amber and Dumon?"

"Haven't seen them." Shark said.

"I hope they're not held hostage!" Tori worried.

"I called Dumon a few minutes ago and he said he was on his way." Rio informed them.

"So, what about Amber?!" Yuma freaked.

"I haven't heard from her since yesterday." Rio said.

"Same here." Shark said.

"I'll call her." Tori said as she pulled out her phone and called Amber, but went to voicemail.

"Oh no! She could be held hostage!" Yuma panicked.

"Calm down Yuma! She probably couldn't hear her phone because of all the panic." Shark said.

But it was too late. Yuma was already running towards the scene. When he was pushing people up the stairs Astral appeared out of the key and was staring at a screen that was showing live footage of the situation and made a small gasp.

"That man…" He said as he looked at the man on the screen. "…he has a Number." He pointed to the purple 56 on his arm.

"So _that's_ why he's acting all crazy!" Yuma said, seeing the Number markings.

Then all of the sudden everyone around him seemed to freeze. Then the glass ceiling over the hostage situation shattered and something flew in.

"What was that?! And why is everyone frozen?!" Yuma freaked.

"I have no answers for any of those questions, _but_ I do believe they lie with where we were heading." Astral said.

But when they got there all there was to see was shattered glass and the criminal, only he looked like a wrinkly old man with bleached hair.

"Aw man! He looks like an old raisin!" Yuma commented.

Astral then floated above the man and outstretched his hand over the man, but nothing happened. "It seems his Number has been _taken_." He said, shocked by the fact that the man's Number was taken.

"What do you mean his Number was _taken_?" Yuma asked.

The man then makes a sound. "Number… hunter." He said in a voice as dry as he looked.

But before Yuma and Astral could ask what he meant, time seemed to start again and everything went crazy. The man went to the hospital under police custody to see why he suddenly aged fifty years. Shark, Rio, and Tori then found Yuma, and Tori got all in his face.

"YUMA TSUKUMO YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!" She screamed in his face.

But before Yuma could talk they heard a voice. "Tori!" The voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Amber, who was wearing a white tank top with a red sleeveless jacket and a blue skirt with a black belt and black boots, running towards them with Dumon right behind her.

"We could hear you _all_ the way across the mall." Dumon commented on how loud Tori was.

"We heard about the man who was keeping people hostage and hoped that you were alright." Amber said.

"We're okay, but that criminal isn't." Yuma said, showing them a photo he took of the guy as he was carted away.

"What _happened_ to him?" Dumon asked.

"I don't know. All I saw was that he suddenly aged to eighty years old." Yuma left the part out about the Number Hunter.

"Goodness!" Amber said.

"Anyway, let's go to the new Duel Park for some practice!" Yuma said with enthusiasm. "It'll make us forget about this."

* * *

A man walked into a room with a small white robot by his side. The man was about 17, his hair was blonde and short, curled upward with three green spikes at the front. He was dressed in a long black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt and white pants.

"Well, good afternoon to you Kite!" A voice said. It came from a man in a tall chair wearing a light green formal suit, had orange glasses with a large red v in the center. His green hair was short and combed. It was Mr. Heartland. "I assume that your hunt was a success?"

"Yes, it was." Kite said.

"Good, and how many Numbers does that make?"

The robot then projected a screen from one of its lenses. "Eleven Numbers are now currently in our position." It responded.

"Well prepare to make that _twelve_ , because another Number has been detected in near the new Duel Park!" Heartland said enthusiastically.

"Just make sure that my brother will be okay." Kite said as he left with the robot tailing behind him.

"Oh he will be taken care of." Heartland chuckled to himself.

* * *

After a long day of practice, Shark, Rio, Dumon, and Amber left the Duel Park. While Yuma took Tori home he couldn't help but think about what happened at the mall earlier that day. Then he noticed something was wrong, as Tori suddenly stopped walking, as did everyone else. At that moment Astral appeared.

"It seems that time has stopped. Just like at the mall." Astral observed.

* * *

Elsewhere, others were noticing the phenomenon.

"This is weird." Girag said as his tv froze.

"This is just like what happened at the mall." Dumon observed.

"Like when that Number holder turned old and lost his Number?" Mizar asked.

"Correct. I think it will do us good to investigate." Dumon said as he lead the other Emperors to the source of the trouble.

* * *

Halfway to their apartment, Shark and Rio noticed that time froze.

"What is going on?" Rio asked.

Then a ghostly form of Shark Drake appeared next to Shark. " _He's_ near." It growled.

"Who?" Shark asked the Number.

"That Number Hunter! I can sense that he has many Numbers on him. And he is near your friend who has Numbers. I'll lead you to his location if you let me."

Shark then turned to his sister. "Rio, go home! This is not something you want to get involved in!"

" _What?!_ " Rio exclaimed.

"Trust me! I don't want to see you get hurt _again_!"

Rio saw the seriousness in his face and took his advice. "Just be careful Reginald." Rio said as she left for home, wondering if it had anything to do with Numbers.

* * *

Yuma then heard a whistling sound echoing in the frozen road. Utopia then appeared next to him.

"He's here." Utopia told Yuma.

"Who?" Yuma asked.

"The Number Hunter! And I sense he allies himself with a powerful card. It's _even_ more powerful than the eleven Numbers he has!" Utopia said.

Yuma gasped, but not because of what Utopia just said, but because a glowing red whip like object had been wrapped around his wrist. Yuma turned his head and saw who was attached to the other end.

"If you're thinking about escaping, don't bother. This Duel Anchor keeps you bound to me until our Duel is finished." Kite said.

"What is your name?" Yuma demanded.

"My name is Kite. And prepare to lose both your Number and your _soul_!" Kite told the frightened Duelist.

" _MY SOUL?!_ "

"Yes. Let's just say my method of taking the Numbers is rather _forceful_. Number cards attach themselves to people's souls, so when I take them, their _soul_ is taken along with it. Now let's Duel!"

"Fine! If it's a Duel you want, then it's a Duel you get!" Yuma said as he readied his Duel equipment.

"Go Photon Transformation!" Kite shouted as his body began to glow, and the color of his coat transformed from black to white. A white crescent moon shaped Duel disk spun like a boomerang before attaching itself to his wrist. And rather than using a Duel gazer, a blue tattoo surrounded his left eye, and the color of his left eye turned red.

Unaware to either of them or Astral, the three Barian Emperors had found them and were standing on top of a building. All three of their left eyes turned red.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Online**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

"I'll go first! I draw! And since I control no monsters on my side of the field, I can Special Summon Photon Thrasher from my hand!" A strange humanoid monster appeared on the field. It was a warrior dressed in blue armor with a large orange jewel on its left shoulder. It carried a large sword in its right hand and a single red cyclops-like eye flashed on its helmet, however the strangest thing about it was its limbs. Rather than having actual flesh or skin, this monster's limbs appeared to be made of an eerie blue light.

 **Photon Thrasher: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2100 Atk/0 Def**

"Now I Normal Summon Photon Crusher in attack mode!" A second warrior appeared on the field looking just as strange and alien as Thrasher. Its armor was a combination of silver and green, and its weapon of was a double ended metal club. Like Thrasher, it also had a single eye which flashed a menacing red color.

 **Photon Crusher: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2000 Atk/0 Def**

"I will also activate the quick-play spell, Photon Lead, which lets me Special Summon **Photon Goblin**!" A small, but impish creature with blue skin and red eyes appeared next to the two warriors.

 **Photon Goblin: Level 4/LIGHT/Fiend/1000 Atk/600 Def**

Astral observer the situation. "I think I know what's coming next."

"Now with these 3 Level 4 Monsters I can build the Overlay Network!"

"I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 10: ILLUMIKNIGHT!"

From the gold Overlay Network arose the Number's sealed form, a white, claw shaped diamond with a green jewel in the center, which transformed into a majestic medieval knight. It was clothed in shiny silver armor, and it was riding a large horse that was the same color, which whinnied loudly. An orange 10 pulsed brightly on the right shoulder plate of its armor.

 **Number 10 Illumiknight: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2400 Atk/2400 Def**

"Wow! He summoned a Number on his first turn!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Oh but I'm not done yet! I use one of Illumiknight's Overlay Units to send one card in my hand to the Graveyard! And then I get to draw one new card!" Kite then discarded a card from his hand and drew a card from his deck. "And since I sent Photon Goblin to that Graveyard as an Overlay Unit, its special ability activates! I can banish it to summon another Goblin the field!" A second Goblin the appeared on the field.

 **Photon Goblin: Level 4/LIGHT/Fiend/1000 Atk/600 Def**

"And since the card I discarded was **Photon Mirror Sage** , if I Special Summoned a Photon monster when it's in the Graveyard, I can summon it to my field!" Out of the Graveyard portal was a small man with dark blue robes that had a large mirror instead of a head.

 **Photon Mirror Sage: Level 3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/1000 Atk/0 Def**

"And when Mirror Sage is Summoned, I can make Goblin's Level 3!"

 **Photon Goblin: Level 3**

"Are you kidding me? He's going for another one already?" Yuma exclaimed in disbelief.

"Now with these 2 monsters I build the Overlay Network once again! I XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 20: GIGA–BRILLIANT!"

This Number's sealed form was a large cylinder with a pink jewel in the center that resembled an ant hill. It quickly transformed, revealing an enormous bipedal black and purple ant. Its arms and jaws resembled shiny silver sickle blades, and a yellow 20 was glowing brightly on one of the sickle arms.

 **Number 20 Giga–Brilliant: Rank 3/LIGHT/Insect/1800 Atk/1800 Def**

"Now I activate Brilliant's effect. By detaching an Overlay Unit, all my monsters gain 300 attack points!"

 **Illumiknight Atk: 2400 + 300 = 2700**

 **Giga–Brilliant Atk: 1800 + 300 = 2100**

"I end my turn with a face down." Kite said.

Astral grew uneasy. Like Shark, Kite was not possessed by the Numbers he had. But a thought ran by him. As far as he knew, Shark had won three Numbers in addition to his starter Number, making a total of four. And according to Utopia, Kite had eleven Numbers, but it did not appear that Kite could see him, but yet Shark could. But before he could think any more Yuma began his turn.

"I draw! Okay, so this guy has two Numbers out already, and one of them is more powerful than Utopia. So I probably shouldn't bring him out." Yuma said to himself.

"But don't forget that Utopia's ability will stop any attack, so summoning him now would be the best idea." Astral reminded him.

"Okay, then I summon Goblindbergh in attack mode, and then by changing it to defense mode, I can special summon one Level 4 monster from my hand! I choose Gogogo Golem!" A red toy airplane zoomed out of the sky, with what appeared to be a shaggy grey goblin piloting it. The goblin gave a signal and four more planes airlifting a large crate came into view. The planes lowered the crate to the ground and pulled off the top of it, revealing Gogogo Golem underneath.

 **Goblindbergh: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1400 Atk/0 Def**

 **Gogogo Golem: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1800 Atk/1500 Def**

"Now I Overlay Level 4 Gogogo Golem and Goblindbergh! I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 39: UTOPIA!"

Yuma's signature monster bursted out of the golden portal ready to fight by his master's side.

 **Number 39 Utopia: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 Atk/2000 Def**

Kite smirked. "So the Number finally shows itself. I'm going to enjoy taking it from you!"

"That's not going to happen! Utopia, destroy Giga–Brilliant! RISING SUN SLASH!"

"I activate a trap! **Silent Light**! This card negates your monster's attack!" Kite said as his trap created a burst of light that stopped Utopia's attack, which is what the artwork showed, only it was a different attacking monster.

Yuma groaned. "I end my turn with a face down."

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Kite drew his card and smiled at what it was. "Now I sacrifice both Giga-Brilliant and Illumiknight!"

"WHAT?" Yuma cried out, completely confused. "Why would you get rid of your Numbers?"

Kite simply smirked. "You are about to find out!" The two Numbers exploded into particles of blue energy, and the energy began to mold together until it transformed into a red, crescent moon shaped spear. Kite caught the spear and threw it in the air, and once airborne, the spear spun and began to gather more energy, until it started growing claws, wings, a long tail, and a ferocious looking dragon head. The spear became the dragon's chest, and the dragon's new body glowed with bright blue photon light as it gave a mighty roar that shook the very ground.

"I SUMMON GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!"

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 Atk/2500 Def**

On top of the three Barians were in complete shock from what they just saw. Mizar was most furious about it too.

"Another Galaxy Eyes?! Impossible! This will not stand!" Mizar thought to himself.

"What on Earth is that?!" Yuma screamed as he shook with fear.

"It's the ultimate beast that lives to destroy Numbers! Now Galaxy Eyes, attack Utopia! PHOTON STREAM OF DESRTUCTION!" Kite ordered his monster as its mouth gathered light and shot it at Utopia.

"Not so fast! I activate Utopia's abil-"

"That won't work because Galaxy Eyes's special ability activates! When it battles, both monsters are banished!" Kite said as both his dragon and Utopia vanished into light.

"UTOPIA NO!" Yuma screamed.

"I now end my turn with a face down. And now both our monsters return to the field. But when they do, Galaxy Eyes steals your Number's Overlay Units! Also did I mention that when Galaxy Eyes does this, he gains 500 attack points for each one!" Both monsters reappeared, but instead of orbiting around Utopia, his Overlay Units traveled to Galaxy Eyes, who absorbed it in the jewel on its chest.

 **Galaxy Eyes Atk: 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

"Wow, that thing just got mega powerful!" Yuma said as Galaxy Eyes got even more powerful.

"I agree. That ability proves that this dragon was made for the destruction of Numbers." Astral said.

"I still won't lose! I draw!" Yuma saw the card he drew. "Alright! First I summon Gogogo Giant!" A large giant made out of stone appeared on the field.

 **Gogogo Giant: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/2000 Atk/0 Def**

"When Giant is normal summoned, he can revive Gogogo Golem from my Graveyard in defense mode, but then Giant is changed to defense mode as well!" The Graveyard portal opened next to Gogogo Giant, and Gogogo Golem rose out of it in a defensive posture. Then, Gogogo Giant dropped down on one knee and took a defensive stance too. "Next I activate **Gogogo Up**! This card raises all my Gogogo monsters by one Level!" A spell showing Gogogo Golem holding a Level star, then that star transferred to both Golem and Giant.

 **Gogogo Giant and Golem: Level 5**

"Now I Overlay both my Gogogo monsters!" The golden portal appeared and both rock monsters disappeared into it.

"I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 61: VOLCASAURUS!"

A sphere of lava rose from the gold portal and transformed into the very first Number that Yuma encountered ever won, a giant red and orange Tyrannosaurus whose body was glowing with heat energy. It knew its master was in need of it and roared with excitement as it finally saw battle.

 **Number 61 Volcasaurus: Rank 5/FIRE/Dinosaur/2500 Atk/1000 Def**

"Please. That Number can't hurt me." Kite said, not worried that this kid had a second Number.

"You're about to eat those words because once a turn, Volcasaurus can destroy a monster on the field and you take damage equal to its attack points! GO MAGMA MAX!" Yuma said as his monster absorbed an Overlay Unit and prepared to destroy Galaxy Eyes.

"I activate **Xyz Doom**! With this, your Number is destroyed and you take damage equal to its attack points!" Kite said as his trap, which showed an Xyz monster blowing up, blasted Volcasaurus and blew up into tiny pieces.

 **Yuma: 4000 – 2500 = 1500**

"Man, I thought Volcasaurus could beat this guy!"

"As did I. And we don't have any other means of Xyz Summoning this turn. But we do have a way to survive. That trap Mirror Mail you put down will make Utopia and Galaxy Eyes have the same attack points, but Utopia will survive because it's a Number." Astral told Yuma.

"But what if he destroys that card? We will be totally defenseless! Unless…" Yuma then took a card from his hand. "I end my turn with a face down!"

Astral smiled at Yuma. The card he set was Half Unbreak, making Utopia indestructible to any attack. But he was still worried about haw this Duel will end.

"I draw!" Kite announced. "I summon Photon Cerberus in attack mode!" A large three headed dog whose body was covered in photon light appeared on the field and three heads were covered in robotic red helmets with yellow jewels glowing on their foreheads.

 **Photon Cerberus: Level 3/LIGHT/Beast/1300 Atk/600 Def**

"When Photon Cerberus is Summoned, you cannot activate any trap cards for the rest of the turn!"

Both Yuma and Astral were paralyzed as they saw chains form around their two traps.

"If his attack works, then I'm done for." Astral said.

"I'm sorry Astral. I'm so sorry I couldn't win." Yuma said to Astral, preparing to say goodbye.

Kite smiled as he was about to make the final blow. "Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, attack with PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRU-"

"MASTER KITE!" Orbital 7 yelled, interrupting him. "Incoming message!"

The robot projected an image where his master could see it, and what Kite saw made his heart stop. His brother was unconscious and appeared to be in a very bad way.

"HART!" Kite yelled. He then disconnected the Duel Anchor and looked straight at Yuma. "We'll settle this later! Orbital, let's go!"

"Roger!" The robot then transformed into what resembled a white motorcycle. Kite immediately hopped on, and they dashed away in hyper drive speed.

Once they left, time started up again. Tori then saw Yuma looking into space.

"Yuma!" A voice called.

Both Yuma and Tori turned to see Shark running towards them.

"Yuma, what happened?" Shark asked. But Yuma said nothing. He then looked at Astral, who was also staring at nothing.

On the building, Mizar was furious. "I cannot believe that a pathetic human has a Galaxy Eyes! I will crush him!"

"Calm down Mizar. We don't want to rush things. You can Duel him when the time comes, but first we need to take care of Yuma. I think that will be easier now that he seems to be broken." Dumon said.

"I know just what to do." Girag said as he opened a portal and went through it.

* * *

 **Fanfic cards:**

 **Photon Goblin: Level 4/LIGHT/Fiend/1000 Atk/600 Def**

If this card is sent to the Graveyard as Xyz Material, Special Summon 1 "Photon Goblin" from your deck. You can only use the effect of "Photon Goblin" once per turn.

 **Photon Mirror Sage: Level 3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/1000 Atk/0 Def**

When this card is Summoned, make the Level of 1 "Photon" monster you control Level 3. If this card is in your Graveyard and you Summoned a "Photon" monster, Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Photon Mirror Sage" once per turn.

 **Gogogo Up: Normal Spell**

All face up "Gogogo" monsters you control gain 1 Level.

 **Silent Light: Normal Trap**

When a LIGHT monster you control is targeted for an attack, negate the attack.

 **Xyz Doom: Normal Trap**

When an opponent's Xyz Monster effect activates, destroy that monster, and your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's Atk.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Wow! So Kite finally made his debut! But don't worry. He'll come back soon.**


	6. Ring the Bell

**Hey guys! I'm not dead, I just had a lot on my plate this past few months and haven't had the time to write. But now I'm gonna try to post two chapters a month, or at the very least one chapter a month starting next month.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ring the Bell**

Amber and Tori were worried about Yuma. The past few days he had been off. He didn't have his usual massive appetite nor did he ask anyone to Duel him. They asked Bronk what was wrong with him, except he was just as clueless as them. Then yesterday the three of them got together and got Yuma an extremely rare Xyz Monster. They all hoped that it would bring Yuma back to his senses.

Yuma was just staring at the wall thinking about his encounter with Kite. Astral too was thinking about their encounter with the Number Hunter.

"After that Duel, I don't think I can bear the heart to fight again. I put everything I had out at him, but he totally whooped my butt." Yuma said.

"Yuma, what are we going to do if we encounter him again?" Astral asked.

"I don't know. I told Shark about Kite, and he understood that if he encountered him to run as far as he could."

"And what about your _other_ friends?"

"I didn't tell them anything. They don't have Numbers, so they aren't in danger for Kite, and I don't want them to worry about me."

Just then Yuma got a text from Bronk, Tori, and Amber asking him to meet him the park.

* * *

Dumon and Mizar were waiting in BAR Ian for Girag to get back.

"I can't believe that there is _another_ Galaxy Eyes user!" Mizar complained.

"That is interesting, but what's more _interesting_ is the fact that this Number Hunter, Kite, _wasn't_ affected by the influence of all the Numbers he had." Dumon said.

Then a portal opened. And a lean teenager with tan skin and black tentacle shaped hair that curled slightly upward came out of it.

"Girag told me you two would be here." The teen said.

"Alito, you came."

"Yes. Girag told me that the boy who teamed up with Astral, Yuma, was mentally broken after a Duel with a "Number Hunter". And that he thought I could take him out with my skills. Girag also stayed behind so Barian World wouldn't be alone just in case Astral World or Vector tried anything while I was gone." Alito explained.

"Yes. That is correct. Yuma was broken after his Duel against Kite and with your quick K.O. fighting style you can take him out quickly and claim his Numbers." Dumon confirmed.

"Only I won't kick a man when he's down." Alito told him.

"What does _that_ mean?" Mizar asked.

"It means that I won't take Yuma's Numbers from him if he can't even raise his deck." Alito explained. "I fight with passion and if my opponent can't Duel with passion, then it's not a Duel I want to fight."

Mizar was about to burst when Dumon spoke up. "Alito, just make _sure_ that the Numbers will be ours. And if you need to do it a different way than us, be my guest."

Alito then left to go out looking for Yuma and Mizar crossed his arms. "I'm going to make sure that we do get the Numbers." Mizar said as he went through a portal.

When he was only a block away from the bar, he was slammed into the ground.

"Hey watch-" Alito began, but he then saw that he bumped into two girls.

"Sorry." The one with green hair said.

"Angels." Alito uttered.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"Oh… I said I needed to watch my _angles_!"

"Sorry, but we're kind of in a hurry. We have to meet our friend Yuma." The green haired one said.

'Yuma? This is perfect!' Alito thought.

"How rude of us. I'm Amber and this is Tori." Amber told him.

"Alito. And I'm looking for Yuma too."

"Oh, why are _you_ looking for him?" Tori asked.

"I heard that he Duels with a lot of passion. And I was wondering if I could Duel him." Alito explained.

"Okay. But he seems to have lost his passion." Amber said.

Alito just shrugged and followed the two girls to the park.

"Hey guys." Yuma said as he met his friends in the park.

"Hey Yuma. We got you something." Bronk told him.

"This is for you." Tori said as she held a card in front of Yuma.

"It took us a while to find it, but all three of us chipped in and got it just for you." Amber explained.

"Thanks you guys." Yuma said as he held the card in his hand.

"Hey, how about a Duel?" Bronk asked as he pulled out his deck.

"No." Yuma said looking down.

"But Yuma you-" Amber started.

" _WHO ARE YOU?! AND_ WHAT _HAVE YOU DONE WITH YUMA TSUKUMO?!_ " Tori yelled in Yuma's face, who stepped away.

"What?!" Yuma said as he stood up.

"You haven't been yourself lately and we are very worried!" Tori continued.

"Maybe you need to reignite your Dueling spirit." A voice said.

Yuma looked and saw that it came from someone who was standing behind Tori and Amber.

"I'm Alito, and your friends told me you lost your Dueling passion. Maybe mine will help you reclaim yours." Alito said.

"I have an idea! How about a Battle Royal?" Bronk suggested.

"A _Battle Royal_?" Yuma asked.

Just then Astral appeared out of the golden key. "A Battle Royal is where three Duelists Duel each other, and it isn't over until two Duelists are defeated. It's also one of the most _dangerous_ ways to Duel because you have to fight two opponents' and the last person is always at a big disadvantage." Astral explained.

"Sounds fun. It'll be me, Yuma, and Bronk." Alito said, also noticing that Astral showed himself.

"Alright let's do this!" Bronk said as he readied his Duel Disk.

Alito and Yuma got their Duel Disks set.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Online**

 **Bronk: 4000**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Alito: 4000**

"Let's Duel!" All three of them said.

"I'll go first! Draw!" Bronk started. "I summon **Tin Tiger**!" A large tiger made entirely out of tin came out onto the field letting out a ferocious roar.

 **Tin Tiger: Level 4/EARTH/Machine/1600 Atk/1500 Def**

"I activate his ability! It allows me to send Level 3 **Gold Goose** to the Graveyard to add Level 3 **Steel Serpent** from my deck to my hand! Then I place two cards face down! You're up Yuma!" Bronk said as he finished his turn.

"Then I draw." Yuma drew his card. "I place a monster in defense mode and one card face down." Yuma said bleakly.

"That's it? I thought you would give me something with fire, but I guess I'll bring the fire! Draw!" Alito stated. "I summon out Burning Knuckler Headgear!" Out came out a strange looking warrior that looked like a dark blue robotic boxer wearing red sparring gear and boxing gloves.

 **Burning Knuckler Headgear: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1000 Atk/1800 Def**

"Now his effect activates, letting me send one Burning Knuckler from my deck to the Graveyard. And since I control a Burning Knuckler, I can Special Summon Burning Knuckler Spar from my hand." Another robotic boxer appeared next to Headgear, this one was beige in color and was equipped with orange boxing gloves and two red sparring pads on each of its arms.

 **Burning Knuckler Spar: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1200 Atk/1400 Def**

"Time to bring the heat! I Overlay my two Burning Knucklers!"

"I XYZ SUMMON THE ONE AND ONLY, BURNING KNUCKLER LEADBLOW THE BOUND BARBARIAN!"

After Headgear and Spar disappeared into the red Overlay portal, a massive hulking tank of a warrior took their places. Unlike the other Burning Knucklers, this one appeared to be somewhat human, and he was dressed like a roman gladiator with a metal mask over his face. True to his name of being "bound", he was shackled to a large ox harness with one shackle binding his right hand, and the other gripping his neck like a collar.

 **Burning Knuckler Leadblow the Bound Barbarian: Rank 4/FIRE/Warrior/2200 Atk/2000 Def**

With him out I can end things with a face down." Alito finished his turn.

"Wow, that thing is ginormous!" Yuma remarked.

"And now that every player has taken one turn, Bronk can now attack." Astral said.

"I draw!" Bronk said. "I summon Steel Serpent!" On Bronk's field came another metal monster, this one made out of steel and in the form of a serpent.

 **Steel Serpent: Level 3/EARTH/Machine/1300 Atk/1300 Def**

"Now since it was Normal Summoned, Steel Serpent can bing Gold Goose to the field!" The Graveyard portal opened and, true to its name, was a goose made entirely out of gold.

 **Gold Goose: Level 3/EARTH/Machine/500 Atk/1900 Def**

"Now since my Goose was Summoned by the effect of a Machine-type monster all my Machines become the same as my Tin Tiger!" The bird then laid two golden eggs that immediately hatched and a star came out of each and went into Serpent and Goose.

 **Serpent and Goose: Level 4**

"Now I Overlay my Goose, Serpent, and Tiger!" Bronk's three monsters disappeared into the red portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON TIN ARCHDUKE!"

A large mechanical doll came out that had googly eyes and blonde hair in the style of a powdered wig and blonde mustache. It was also dressed in formal medieval outfit with blue boots and had a dueling sword in its right hand.

 **Tin Archduke: Rank 4/EARTH/Machine/2200 Atk/1200 Def**

"I activate Tin Archduke's ability! By using an Overlay Unit my Archduke can flip your face down card face up!" Archduke sliced an Overlay Unit and then blasted Yuma's face down monster face up, which ended up being Gogogo Golem.

 **Gogogo Golem: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1800 Atk/1500 Def**

"Now Tin Archduke attack Gogogo Golem! BLADE BOP!" Tin Archduke then sliced Golem in half before it exploded.

 **Yuma: 4000 – 400 = 3600**

"That was far too easy Yuma! You need to start Dueling like you always do if you want to win!" Bronk said as he ended his turn.

"Fine! I draw!" Yuma said as he drew a card. "I bring out Gagaga Magician!" Yuma's signature magician came out to the field.

 **Gagaga Magician: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/1500 Atk/1000 Def**

"Now to make some magic with my Bound Wand spell! This card raises Gagaga Magician's attack points by his Level times a hundred!" A large magical staff with a large red gem in the top appeared in Magician's hand.

 **Magician Atk: 1500 + 100 x 4 = 1900**

"And once per turn I can change my Magician's Level from 4 to 8! And with an increase in Level, his attack power increases!"

 **Magician: Level 8**

 **Magician Atk: 1900 + 100 x 4 = 2300**

"Now Gagaga Magician attack Leadblow with GAGAGA MAGIC!" The blast from the wand hit Leadblow, but didn't really affect it.

 **Alito: 4000 – 100 = 3900**

"Ha! You just triggered my Bound Barbarian's ability! He can use an Overlay Unit to prevent a Burning Knuckler from destruction, and whenever an Overlay is detached he gains 800 attack points!" Alito said as Leadblow's right hand was freed from the bindings and his body glowed red.

 **Leadblow Atk: 2200 + 800 = 3000**

"No way?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"An impressive ability. With that ability his monster can get real powerful real fast." Astral observed.

"I can't do anything else so I end my turn." Yuma said.

 **Magician: Level 4**

 **Magician Atk: 2300 – 100x4 = 1900**

"Then I draw!" Alito said. "Leadblow attack Tin Archduke with DEATH BLOW!" Leadblow's right hand glowed red and hit Archduke.

 **Bronk: 4000 – 800 = 2200**

"Not so fast hot shot! I activate **Melting Metals**! By halving Archduke's attack and defense points he can avoid destruction!" The trap card revealed showed a metal monster with its top half a melted goo.

 **Archduke: 1100 Atk/600 Def**

"And the best part is you take 500 points of damage!"

 **Alito: 4000 – 500 = 3500**

"Nice counter! I end my turn!" Alito said.

Just then Shark and Rio showed up.

"Hey guys!" Rio said.

"Is _Yuma_ Dueling? I thought he wouldn't do that again for a while. And who is that?" Shark said as he pointed to Alito.

"That's Alito. We bumped into him on our way here. He kind of convinced Yuma to partake in this Battle Royal." Amber explained.

"Wow, a Battle Royal." Rio exclaimed.

"My turn! I draw!" Bronk then drew the card that the blonde man gave him yesterday. Then the Barian symbol appeared on his forehead and his eyes glowed red as his Duel Gazer fell off. "I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force! This ranks up Archduke into a Chaos Xyz!" Tin Archduke disappeared back into the red portal.

"GO CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! ARISE **CHAOS XYZ: TITANIUM EMPEROR**!"

A new monster appeared on the field and was not as silly looking as Archduke. This one was a scary looking humanoid machine with eyes that were glowing red, dark black sharp pieces of metal as hair and mustache, a large blade in each hand, and was wearing red medieval clothes that was pulsing with Chaos as it spread all the way to the tip of each of his swords.

 **Cxyz Titanium Emperor: Rank 5/EARTH/Machine/2700 Atk/2300 Def**

"Chaos Xyz?!" Shark, Rio, Amber, and Tori asked.

Yuma was worried. This 'Barian' had hypnotized this friend.

"Yuma this is _very_ bad!" Astral said.

Alito was mad rather than worried. He couldn't believe that Dumon and Mizar didn't tell him about this.

"I activate Titanium Emperor's ability! By using one Chaos Overlay Unit your Magician is switching to defense mode and his defense points drop to zero! EMPEROR'S WILL!" Bronk said as his monster sliced one of the chaos units and blasted Gagaga Magician with red energy.

 **Magician: 0 Def**

"And that's not the worst part! As long as Titanium Emperor has Chaos Overlay Units he can inflict piecing battle damage!"

"Uh Astral, what's 'piercing battle damage'?" Yuma asked.

Astral sighed. "Piercing battle damage is when a monster in defense mode is destroyed, its owner is inflicted the difference as damage, like when both are in attack mode, due to a special ability or spell/trap effect."

"Oh no! That means-" Yuma was then interrupted by Bronk's attack.

"Titanium Emperor, destroy that sad sack of a monster! CHAOS BLADE!" Bronk's monster then thrusted its blade right through Gagaga Magician.

"Hold it! I activate Damage Diet! This cuts the damage this turn in half!" Yuma said as his trap activated.

 **Yuma: 3600 – 1350 = 2250**

"And now Bound Wand's other effect! It restores Gagaga Magician!"

"Alright Yuma. I end my turn. And now I discard a card to keep Melting Metals on my field." Bronk said as his turn ended.

"Then I draw!" Yuma looked at his hand. He needed to make just the right moves, not just to win the Duel, but his friend too. "I equip Wonder Wand to Gagaga Magician! This gives him an extra 500 attack points!"

 **Magician Atk: 1500 + 500 = 2000**

"Whatever Yuma! It isn't strong enough to beat any monster on the field!" Bronk stated.

"But I don't need him to attack! Like Bound Wand, Wonder Wand has a second effect! By destroying it and Gagaga Magician, I get to draw two cards!" Yuma then drew his two cards and was happy with what he got. "I bring out Gogogo Giant!" The stone giant came out with a large grunt.

 **Gogogo Giant: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/2000 Atk/0 Def**

"Next his ability allows me to bring back Gogogo Golem in defense mode and my Giant also switches to defense mode! Then I end things with a face down!" Yuma said as he set his card.

"Now I draw!" Alito said. Now with a Chaos Xyz out he needed to be careful. "I activate **Burning Price**! Now this card equips onto Titanium Emperor!" The spell showed an Xyz Monster being bound by fiery chains and the Overly Units are on fire. Then chains flew from it onto Titanium Emperor. "Now Bronk must pay 500 Life Points each time his Xyz Monster uses an Overlay Unit! Next Leadblow destroy Gogogo Giant! DEATH BLOW!" The stone soldier stood no chance against Leadblow's burning fist.

"I think Alito just did us a _favor_ Yuma." Astral speculated.

"Why would you think that?" Yuma asked as he blocked his face from the debris.

"Since Titanium Emperor can inflict piercing battle damage, if it would have attacked Giant we would have lost. But since now Gogogo Golem is the only monster on the field, it'll have to attack it, and with that equip spell it'll cost Bronk if he uses its Chaos Overlay Units to activate its ability."

"Oh yah! Now I get it!" Yuma said, as he realized Bronk would take damage.

"But before I'm done, I activate Double Cyclone! Now by destroying my face down, your Melting Metals card is history." A pink and yellow cyclone came and the yellow one destroyed Alito's card and the pink one destroyed Bronk's card.

"Nice try but I draw!" Bronk started his turn. "I activate Mystic Space Typhoon! This destroys Burning Price!" A large typhoon destroyed the spell card on the field, but the typhoon bursted into flames.

"Sorry Bronk, but when Burning Price is destroyed we both take 500 points of damage! Alito said as the flames hit both him and Bronk.

 **Alito: 3500 – 500 = 3000**

 **Bronk: 2200 – 500 = 1700**

"Doesn't matter Alito, because right after I beat Yuma, you're next! I summon **Bronze** **Bat**!" A large bat made entirely out of bronze flew onto the field.

 **Bronze Bat: Level 4/EARTH/Machine/800 Atk/200 Def**

"Titanium Emperor switch Golem to attack mode with EMPEROR'S WILL!"

 **Golem Atk: 0**

"Now destroy Gogogo Golem and win this Duel!"

"I activate Impenetrable Attack! I take no damage this turn!" Yuma said as his trap shielded him from the chunks of Golem flying towards him.

"Sorry Yuma, but this is why I summoned Bronze Bat! By sending it to the Graveyard, Titanium Emperor can attack again and your trap's effect is rendered useless! Now Titanium Emperor, end this with CHAOS BLADE!"

Yuma then smiled. "If you think I'm done, then you're dead wrong. Since you're attacking my Life Points directly, I can special summon Gagaga Gardna from my hand in defense mode!" Out came a warrior with a large shield ready to defend at all costs.

 **Gagaga Gardna: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1500 Atk/2000 Def**

"Next by discarding a card he can't be destroyed."

"Why you-! I end my turn!" Bronk said frustrated.

"This is it Astral. If I don't win this turn, we lose." Yuma reached his deck. "I DRAW!" Yuma said.

"Yuma, with this we are sure to win!" Astral said.

"Right! I activate **Gagaga Monster Mirror**! This spell creates a copy of my Gardna!" A large mirror appeared and in it was a reflection of Gagaga Gardna.

 **Gagaga Gardna: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/0 Atk/0 Def**

"Now I Overlay my two Gardnas! I XYZ SUMMON GAGAGA SAMURAI!" A large samurai warrior with a black ponytail, twin blades, and an eyepatch with the Gagaga symbol on his right eye swung its large blades as it came on the field.

 **Gagaga Samurai: Rank 4/EARTH/Warrior/1900 Atk/1600 Def**

"Next I activate Xyz Treasure! I draw a card for each Xyz Monster on the field! Since each of us controls one Xyz Monster I draw three cards!" Yuma then drew his new cards. "First I summon Gagaga Girl!" A cute blonde girl dress in dark blue and bright pink witch attire and a cellphone twirled on the field.

 **Gagaga Girl: Level 3/DARK/Spellcaster/1000 Atk/800 Def**

"Next I activate Gagagarevenge! This card brings back Gagaga Mancer!" The Graveyard portal opened and came a masked woman with a black cape and body suit and silver hair came out in a vortex of blue roses with on in her mouth. She also had a large gold blade with an ankh as a handle.

 **Gagaga Mancer: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/100 Atk/100 Def**

"Now Gagaga Mancer can revive Gagaga Magician from my Graveyard!" Yuma's signature magician came out next to Gagaga Girl, who gave him a slight wink. "Now Gagaga Girl becomes the same Level as Gagaga Magician!"

 **Gagaga Girl: Level 4**

"Now I Overlay Gagaga Mancer, Girl, and Magician!" The three Gagagas disappeared into the red Overlay Network.

"I NOW XYZ SUMMON! HEY BRONK, THIS SHOULD BRING YOU BACK TO YOUR OLD SELF! I SUMMON **GAGAGA ENCHANTRESS**!"

Out came a witch that was as elegant as can be. She had a combination of blonde and silver hair with chains as a belt that connected the dark blue top and the pink fluffy dress bottom. She had the Gagaga symbol as a pendant on a gold around her neck.

 **Gagaga Enchantress: Rank 4/DARK/Spellcaster/2500 Atk/1900 Def**

"Now since the monster is summoned using Gagagarevenge was used to Xyz Summon, all my Xyz Monsters gain 300 attack points!"

 **Gagaga Enchantress Atk: 2500 + 300 = 2800**

 **Gagaga Samurai Atk: 1900 + 300 = 2200**

"And since I used Gagaga Girl and another Gagaga Monster to Xyz Summon, one monster on your field's Atk becomes 0! CELLPHONE SUBTRACTION!" A ghostly image of Gagaga Girl appeared in front of Enchantress and held her phone in front to Leadblow and the phone flashed a light.

 **Leadblow Atk: 0**

"Hang on, why us that effect on _Leadblow_?!" Bronk shouted. "You could have used it on Titanium Emperor but now you can't beat it! I activate **Welding Bonds**! I banish Bronze Bat and Steel Serpent from my Graveyard so that I can attach Tin Tiger to Titanium Emperor as Xyz Material!" Bronk's trap shows two metal monsters being welded together and the third one circling an Xyz Monster. The Graveyard portal opened and a Chaos Overlay Unit came out. "And Welding Bonds doubles his attack points when he battles this turn!"

"Did being brainwashed make you forget that you helped get me this card, by using an Overlay Unit, Gagaga Enchantress makes your Titanium Emperor's attack points 0, so Welding Bonds is useless! END ENCHANTMENT!" The pendant around Enchantress's neck blasted the Chaos Xyz Monster with a bright light, making it useless.

 **Titanium Emperor Atk: 0**

"And to add to your troubles, when Gagaga Mancer is sent to the Graveyard as an Overlay Unit, that Xyz Monster gains 500 attack points!"

 **Gagaga Enchantress Atk: 2800 + 500 = 3300**

"Finally, by using an Overlay Unit, Gagaga Samurai can have Gagaga Enchantress attack twice this turn!"

'Wow! Yuma really is on fire!' Alito thought to himself.

"Gagaga Enchantress, destroy Titanium Emperor and free Bronk from the Barian's control!"

"Yuma, I activate-" Bronk then clinched his head, as his mind remembered the other effect of Gagaga Enchantress.

"That's right! Whenever Gagaga Enchantress is summoned using two or more Gagaga monsters, her opponents' effects are negated during battle!" Tori said.

"Really?" Rio and Shark asked.

"Yes! Yuma is for sure to win!" Amber told them.

"Gagaga Enchantress, finish Titanium Emperor! GAGAGA ENCHANTMENT!" Yuma said as his monster blasted Titanium Emperor to bits with a large magical blast of energy.

 **Bronk: 1700 – 3300 = 0 (LOSE)**

"Now Gagaga Enchantress, finish Leadblow! GAGAGA ENCHANTMENT!" Yuma commanded his monster, which blew Leadblow into pieces.

 **Alito: 3000 – 3300 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Yuma**

"Yeah Yuma!" His friends cheered.

All of them then ran towards Bronk, who was lying on the ground. Then the Barian symbol on his forehead disappeared, as did the Rank Up Magic card.

"Guys…what happened?" Bronk asked weakly.

"It's…well…it's kind of hard to say." Yuma said.

"Hey guys, I don't know what happened, but that was an awesome Duel!" Alito said as he rushed towards them.

"Thanks. Maybe we can Duel again sometime!" Yuma said.

"I have to go, but I'll see you guys soon!" Alito said as he rushed off. When he was turned around he looked at the Barian's Force card on his hand. He was going to have a serious talk with Dumon and Mizar when he got back.

* * *

 **Epic Pre-Carnival Trailer**

 **It won't be long now…**

"Yeah! Heartland is hosting a Dueling tournament: The World Duel Carnival!" Bronk said with excitement.

 **But there's work to be done…**

"I hope that you'll get my message delivered." Millennia said as she turned to face a childlike figure hiding in the shadows.

"Of course I will!" The figure said in a childish voice and then gave a laugh that was almost psychotic.

 **Dark forces are stirring…**

"Free! Finally, free!" The figure that had replaced Astral said. "Now to get the rest of those Numbers!"

 **Secrets are revealed…**

"GO BARIAPHOSE!" Dumon said as the red crystals on his bracelet glowed.

"Hang on, did he say 'bariaphose'?!" Shark asked.

"Just like Mizar!" Amber said with worry. She hoped that it wouldn't mean what she thought it meant.

 **Old enemies with new powers…**

"Time for you to pay for putting us in the slammer!" Scorch said as pulled a card out of his extra deck.

 **And a whole lot of danger and action…**

"I rebuilt the Overlay Network with my Rank 8 Tachyon Dragon! GO CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! ARISE A NEW CHAOS NUMBER 107: NEO GALAXY EYES TACHYON DRAGON!"

* * *

 **Fanfic Cards:**

 **Tin Tiger: Level 4/EARTH/Machine/1600 Atk/1500 Def**

Once per turn you can discard 1 Machine type monster from your hand to the Graveyard and then at 1 Machine type monster from your deck to your hand with the same Level.

 **Steel Serpent: Level 3/EARTH/Machine/1300 Atk/1300 Def**

When this card is Normal Summoned you can target 1 Level 4 or lower Machine type monster in your Graveyard: Special Summon it in face up Defense Position.

 **Gold Goose: Level 3/EARTH/Machine/500 Atk/1900 Def**

When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of Machine type monster you can make the Level of all Machine type monsters you control the same Level as a Level 6 or lower Machine type monster on your field until the end of the turn.

 **Bronze Bat: Level 4/EARTH/Machine/800 Atk/200 Def**

You can send this face up card on the field to the Graveyard to negate the effect of a Trap on the field.

 **Cxyz Titanium Emperor: Rank 5/EARTH/Machine/2700 Atk/2300 Def**

4 Level 5 Monsters

This card can inflict piercing damage as long as it possesses Xyz Materials. If this card has "Tin Archduke" attached to it as Xyz Material, it gains this effect:

•Once, either player's turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls, and its Atk or Def becomes 0 depending on which position it switched to.

 **Gagaga Enchantress: Rank 4/DARK/Spellcaster/2500 Atk/1900 Def**

3 Level 4 Monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and make the Atk of one monster your opponent controls 0. If this card is Xyz Summoned using 2 or more "Gagaga" monsters, it gains this effect:

•When this card battles, the opponent's monster's effects are negated during the battle step only.

 **Welding Bonds: Normal Trap**

Target 2 Machine-type monsters in your Graveyard and attach them to a Machine-type Xyz Monster you control, and its Atk doubles this turn

 **Melting Metals: Continuous Trap**

As long as this card remains active you can half the attack and defense of a Machine type monster to evade destruction once per turn and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You must discard 1 random card during each of your End Phases in order to keep this card on the field.

 **Burning Price: Equip Spell**

Equip only to an Xyz Monster your opponent controls. Each time it detaches an Xyz Material it's controller takes 500 points of damage. When this card leaves the field, both you and the equipped monster's controller take 500 points of damage.

 **Gagaga Monster Mirror: Continuous Spell**

Activate this card by targeting 1 "Gagaga" monster you control; Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same Type, Attribute, and Level as that target (Atk 0/Def 0). (This card is also still a Spell.)

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this little trailer. And also I had help from the incredible talented Darksawr in creating the cards for Bronk and even the Gagaga Enchantress! Until next chapter!**


	7. A Galactic Battle

**So too fast forward things everything from last chapter up to this point happened the same way it did in the anime. So by now Yuma has Number 12, beat the fortune teller and has Number 11 and 16, as well as Utopia Ray.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Galactic Battle**

Kite was pacing in the hallway outside Hart's room. Just two weeks ago he used too much of his power and collapsed. Since then he didn't want to leave Hart's side. But he still needed to collect the Numbers, as of which was bothering him. Each time he found a Number Holder they only had one Number, but two weeks when he Dueled that kid, Yuma, had two Numbers. Just the the door opened and a small kid with pale blue hair and white skin came out. The area around his eyes showed obvious signs that he was not well.

"Brother…" The boy said weakly.

"It's okay Hart. I was just checking up on you." Kite told him brother.

"You've been constantly hanging around my room for the past two weeks. I'm fine. You need to do your work just as much as I need to do mine!" Hart told his brother.

"Alright Hart. I'll go back to collecting Numbers. Just be careful next time you use your power. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I will, brother." Hart said as he walked back into his room.

Kite walked down to where Orbital 7 was, who was sleeping.

"Wake up you lazy hunk of junk!" Kite yelled at the robot.

"I wasn't sleeping!" The robot said.

"Yeah right. Did you complete the profile with all the Duelists who have Numbers yet?"

"No. I forgot." Orbital 7 said reluctantly.

"So now your memory banks are failing? Maybe I should trade you in for a newer model that won't forget."

"NO! I forgot because I was focused on this!" Orbital 7 then brought up a picture on the screen. It was a picture of Yuma.

" _Yuma_? Why is he so important?" Kite asked.

"Well you thought it was suspicious that he had two Numbers, and I looked into it and it turns out that this kid could lose any and practically every Duel he has ever been in."

"If this kid was so bad, then how come he had two Numbers?" Kite asked, growing impatient.

"Well, then I looked at the pendent he was wearing and I searched every possible database on the planet and have concluded that that pendant is not of this world. Not to mention where Dr. Faker said the Original Number crossed over to this world, that same kid was there at that time and put that 'Pack' gang away."

"So your saying that this kid has something to do with the Original Number?" Kite asked.

"Yes! And I did some more digging into his Dueling records and he seems to be winning more frequently than before, as if he's had help." Orbital concluded.

"Then where is Yuma now?" Kite asked.

"That's _easy_! He's a student at Heartland Academy, so he's most likely at school."

"Most likely?"

"Well, besides being known as a terrible Duelist, he's also known for being extremely and frequently tardy." Orbital said.

"Well, seems that I won't need to replace you, yet. Let's go pay Yuma a visit." Kite said as he walked out the door.

"I'll take that as a 'good job'." Orbital said to himself as he followed Kite.

* * *

Amber couldn't believe she was running this late. She sometimes sleeps in late, but she never has slept to 11! She got her tardy and headed to her locker. She was worried that Yuma's tardiness was rubbing off on her. Yet she seemed she owed him a lot. He helped her find the courage to Duel, and he saved her and the others from that evil fortune teller. He truly was her friend, and she would do anything to help him. She was about to walk into the girls' locker room when she saw that a moving upside down trash came out of the boys' locker room. It then moved closer to her and the girls room. She then kicked the trash can to the other side of the hall.

"Perv!" She yelled as she thought it was some pervert that was trying to sneak into the locker room. But to her surprise, it wasn't. It was a small white robot, which happened to have Yuma's key.

"Hey! I ain't no perv!" Orbital said, then saw that Amber picked up the key.

"You, oversized microwave, _why_ do you have this?!" Amber demanded.

"' _Microwave?!_ '…I…Uh…I was just borrowing it from my good buddy Yuma!" Orbital fibbed.

"I know all of Yuma's friends, and one of them certainly isn't a talking _vacuum_!" Amber said.

" _VACUUM?!_ That's it! No more Mr. Nice Robot!" Orbital said as he transformed into a mechanical monster. "I want that pendant!"

"Oh shit!" Amber then dodged Orbital's drill arm.

Orbital began smashing things and breaking walls as he chased after Amber. 'Just who is this crazy thing?' Amber thought. She then made it to the room and locked the door. But then the floor broke and the robot appeared out of the ground.

"That's enough Orbital 7!" A voice said.

Amber turned around and saw a man in a white coat.

"I _never_ get to have any fun." The robot said as he reverted back to his original form.

"Who are you?" Amber asked the man.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you give me that key and nobody gets hurt." Kite said.

"Oh, but someone will get hurt: you!" A new voice said.

Everyone turned around to see a lean man with blonde hair. "And once your _inferior_ Galaxy Eyes is gone, I'll take your Numbers and then Yuma's!" He said.

"Just who are you? And how dare you call my Galaxy Eyes inferior!" Kite said.

"My name is Mizar! And I'll be your opponent!" He said.

"Sorry, but you'll have wait your turn because I need to take care of this little girl."

"Now hold it the both of you! If any of you want to get to Yuma, you'll have to get through me!" Amber said.

"Very well, if that's what you wish. I activate a Barian Sphere Field!" Mizar said as a red sphere formed around the three of them.

"Barian? So you're from Barian World?" Kite asked.

"Yes. And prepare to be crushed. Both of you!" Mizar said as he looked at Amber as he readied his Duel Disk. Both Kite and Amber did the same.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Online**

 **Mizar: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Amber: 4000**

"Duel!" The three of the said.

"I'll go first, I draw! And I'll start off by activating a little spell called Polymerization!" Kite said.

"Fusion Summon?" Mizar questioned.

"Yes, I send two Photon Crushers to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon Twin Photon Lizard!" Two glowing cyclopes appeared on the field and were immediately sucked into a spiral like vortex. Out of the spiral emerged a strange looking two headed reptilian like creature. Its two dragon like heads were actually located on its shoulders, while the spot where its head would normally be contained a glowing red orb. Its right head and wing were coated a bloody shade of red while its left head and wing glittered a shiny gold color. Its body was a jet black armor and a long ghostly tail streamed out of its back, completely coated in blue photon light.

 **Twin Photon Lizard: Level 6/LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion/2400 Atk/2000 Def**

"But it won't be sticking around for long! I tribute it to summon the two Photon Crushers from the Graveyard!" And just like that the creature self-destructed and in its place were the two crushers.

 **Photon Crusher: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2000 Atk/0 Def**

"Next I Overlay my two Photon Crushers!" His two monsters disappeared into the Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON STARLORD GALAXION!"

The red portal appeared and a tall and muscular knight with white futuristic looking armor came out. Its helmet was light blue with six lightning bolt shaped spikes sticking out of the sides, and it carried two white lightsaber like weapons in its hands.

 **Starlord Galaxion: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2000 Atk/2100 Def**

"I activate Galaxion's special ability! By detaching both of its Overlay Units, I can Special Summon Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon directly from my deck!"

The knight absorbed its Overlay Units into its glowing swords and then pointed them into the sky. A bright beam of light fired out of the blades, opening a large portal in the sky, and out of the portal descended Kite's dragon, claws and teeth bared, ready to fight for his master.

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 Atk/2500 Def**

"I end my turn with a face down."

"I must say that was somewhat impressive. Not every Duelist can turn a Fusion Summon into an Xyz Summon on their first turn." Mizar said.

"Don't complement them! Hurry up so I can destroy that firefly!" His Number roared.

"As you wish I-"

"Draw!" Amber quickly took the second turn. "Sorry but I'm going second! And if you think I'm going to let you hurt Yuma than you've got another thing coming!" Amber said. If she was thinking correctly, Kite was the Number Hunter, but she was unfamiliar with Barian. But awhile back Broke used a card with 'Barian' in the name and got brainwashed, so it was no better than Kite. "Hope you two are ready for pain because I'm summoning **Gem Royal Sapphire**!" The blue and white princess appeared graciously on the field.

 **Gem Royal Sapphire: Level 4/EARTH/Psychic/1600 Atk/1200 Def**

"Please, how can that monster possibly do any harm to us?" Mizar said.

"Since she was Normal Summoned, Sapphire allows me to look at both of your hands!"

"What?!" Both Kite and Mizar said as two holograms appeared in font of Amber as she took a good look at their hands.

Mizar then realized he shouldn't be so cocky. This was the girl who beat Dumon in her first ever Duel.

"Since my Gem Royal was Normal Summoned, I can bring out **Gem Royal Peridot**!" The green princess stormed out on to the field.

 **Gem Royal Peridot: Level 4/EARTH/Psychic/1500 Atk/1900 Def**

"Now I Overlay my 2 Level 4 Gem Royals and Xyz Summon **Gem Royal Sardonyx**!" The two Royals disappeared into the red portal and out came the red knight ready to do her master's bidding.

 **Gem Royal Sardonyx: Rank 4/EARTH/Warrior/2000 Atk/2000 Def**

"I finish with two face downs!" Amber said. She hoped that her plan would work.

* * *

Nobody could believe what happened. There were holes and smashed walls everywhere. Yuma was the one who was most worried. His golden key was gone. He then saw something shining and found his key next to a trash can.

"Man I thought I lost it!" Yuma said. He then noticed a pile of clothes next to it. He lifted the tag and saw that it was Amber's gym clothes.

"Yuma, what's going on?" Shark asked as Rio walked behind him.

Yuma then turned around with Amber's clothes. "My key was outside of my locker, and I just found Amber's gym clothes next to it." Yuma said sounding really worried.

Then the key glowed and Astral appeared. "Yuma! Shark!" He said with worry.

"What is it Astral?"

"I sense something _dreadful_ is happening." Astral said and he looked out the window and saw a red sphere on the roof of the opposite building. "We need to get the roof!"

The four of them ran towards the roof. Tori and Bronk were also running with them.

"Don't you four _dare_ think of leaving _us_ out of it!" Tori yelled as she and Bronk were catching up to them.

* * *

"I draw!" Mizar began his turn. "Since at least one of you control a monster with 2000 or more attack points, I can summon the monster known as Schwartzchild the Limit Dragon!" A small portal resembling a black hole opened on the field and a brown serpent with a large dark crest on its face slithered out of it, and the dragon positioned itself so that its long body twisted into a figure eight.

 **Schwartzchild the Limit Dragon: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/2000 Atk/0 Def**

"Next, since I control a Level 8 Monster, I can Normal Summon Parsec the Interstellar Dragon without a tributing another monster!" Mizar's next monster was another dragon that descended from the sky, and this one looked even more bizarre. It was purple in color and thin as a wire, with an insect like face and wings that resembled large sickle blades.

 **Parsec the Interstellar Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/800 Atk/800 Def**

Just then Yuma, Astral, Shark, Rio, Tori, and Bronk rushed onto the roof. All five of them were shocked that there was a giant red sphere on the roof of the school. Astral then sensed something dreadful about the sphere.

"That's _him_! That's the guy who gave me that card!" Bronk said as he pointed to Mizar.

"That guy?" Yuma said. He then freaked out when he saw who else was in there. "Kite and Amber!"

"What?! Why is _Amber_ in there?!" Tori freaked.

"It seems she's in a Duel with them." Shark said as he grew mad.

Mizar then noticed the spectators and smiled. "Oh goody! Now we have an audience to watch me crush you!" He said while looking at Kite. He then looked at Astral with a sinister smile. "Allow me to show all of you the true power of Barian World!"

"Barian World?" Astral said. "So this guy must be-"

"I Overlay Level 8 Parsec the Interstellar Dragon and Schwartzchild the Limit Dragon!" Both dragons disappeared into the golden portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON A MONSTER STRONGER THAN A COSMIC STORM, THE DRAGON THAT CONTROLS TIME ITSELF! APPEAR BEFORE ME! NUMBER 107: GALAXY EYES TACHYON DRAGON!"

A black upside down pyramid with red and blue jewels emerged out of the golden portal. The pyramid opened up and took the form of the most terrifying dragon that even Kite had ever laid eyes on. A dark shade of violet completely coated the cybernetic body of the large beast. Its massive metal wings spread outward across the battlefield and three cable like tails swung out of its back. A purple 107 glowed ominously on the right crest of its large reptilian head. The dragon let out a mighty roar that echoed throughout the school. Surprisingly, Kite's Photon Dragon roared back in response, and then both dragons began to growl very angrily at each other, making it clear that they desired nothing more than to blast the other into nothingness.

 **Number 107 Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 Atk/2500 Def**

" _Another_ Galaxy Eyes?!" Kite roared in disbelief.

But Astral was in even more disbelief. "A Number over 100?! How is that possible?!"

"Yeah?!" Yuma said in disbelief also.

"Terrified aren't you?! You _all_ should be!" Mizar said. "I end my turn with a face down!" Mizar ended his turn.

"Then I draw!" Kite began his turn. He knew that he couldn't just charge straight at Tachyon Dragon. He should give his dragon more power before he went after it. Then he noticed Amber's monster and smiled. "Galaxy Eyes attack Sardonyx! I activate Galaxy Eyes's ability! It banishes itself and your monster!"

"What?!" Amber said as she saw her knight disappear into light.

"Now Galaxion attack Amber directly!" Kite ordered his knight.

"I activate **Royal Creed**! Since Sardonyx is gone I can summon any Gem Royal from my deck in defense mode! I summon **Gem Royal Ruby**!" A small boy dressed like a medieval prince with a large ruby pendant appeared on the field.

 **Gem Royal Ruby: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1700 Atk/1000 Def**

"Big deal! Galaxion will still attack and destroy that Ruby!" Kite said as his knight slashed Ruby to pieces.

"Ha! By destroying my Ruby your Galaxion is _also_ destroyed!" Amber said as Galaxion bursted into bits.

"Since the Battle is over both my Galaxy Eyes and your Sardonyx return to the field! And there's more!" Kite said.

"Oh no! Since Sardonyx was an Xyz Monster with Overlay Units-" Yuma began, knowing what was about to happen

"My Galaxy Eyes gains 500 Atk for each unit!" Kite finished.

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon Atk: 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

"Sorry Kite! But I activate Tachyon Dragon's special ability!" Mizar said smugly. "By using an Overlay Unit my dragon can negate your puny dragon's ability and its attack points return to normal! GO TACHYON TRANSMIGRATION!" Tachyon Dragon suddenly transformed back into its sealed form, the upside down jeweled pyramid. Rainbow colored cosmic energy began to glow from the pyramid's jewels until the aurora completely engulfed the entire Sphere Field. Photon Dragon then lost all its light and became dull. Tachyon then transformed back into its dragon form and roared loudly.

 **Photon Dragon Atk: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"I end my turn!" Kite said furiously.

"Then I draw! I activate **Royal Sacrifice**! I tribute my Sardonyx, and by doing so we all take damage equal to her attack points!" Sardonyx then exploded and the pieces hit everyone, just as the artwork in the spell, only it also showed two cards flying from the explosion.

 **Mizar: 4000 – 2000 = 2000**

 **Kite: 4000 – 2000 = 2000**

 **Amber: 4000 – 2000 = 2000**

"But then I get to draw two cards!" Amber drew her cards. "I activate **Gem Lockdown**!" Her face down flipped over. "This card prevents you two from activating any spells or traps until the end of my next turn! Then I activate **Crystal Ancestry** from my hand! By banishing Sardonyx from my Graveyard I can summon both Sapphire and Peridot from my Graveyard but one Level higher!"

"My God!" Kite said. This girl was better than any of the other Duelists he faced!

Sapphire and Peridot rose from the Graveyard portal.

 **Sapphire and Peridot: Level 5**

"But Peridot won't be back for long! I tribute her in order to summon **Gem Royal Lapis Lazuli**!" Peridot disappeared and in her place was a new figure. This one was also a medieval princess, but taller and was in a dark navy blue dress, had light blue hair and eyes, as well as angel wings made of water that came out of a lapis lazuli gem on the the back of her dress.

 **Gem Royal Lapis Lazuli: Level 6/EARTH/Psychic/1500 Atk/2100 Def**

"And just like Peridot, she'll be leaving quickly! Because by tributing her, I can summon two Gem Royals from my deck as long as they have the same Level and their effects are negated! I summon **Gem Royal Pearl** and **Nephrite**!" The familiar pearl princess appeared in the absence of Lapis, as well as an identical princess, but her colors were blue and green.

 **Gem Royal Pearl: Level 5/EARTH/Psychic/2000 Atk/1500 Def**

 **Gem Royal Nephrite: Level 5/EARTH/Psychic/1800 Atk/1800 Def**

"Now I Overlay Level 5 Sapphire, Pearl, and Nephrite!" The three princesses vanished into the red portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON **GEM ROYAL AQUAMARINE**!"

The blue princess elegantly danced on to field as she held her blue pendant. It then gave a smug look at both Kite and Mizar.

 **Gem Royal Aquamarine: Rank 5/EARTH/Psychic/2600 Atk/1800 Def**

'So, this is the card that gave Dumon a major butt kicking. This human is very skilled indeed.' Mizar thought.

'Don't compliment her!' Tachyon roared at him in his mind. 'She is just a pain that's keeping me from ripping Photon Dragon bit by bit!'

"I activate my Aquamarine's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, she can use the special ability of a monster you control!" Amber said as her monster absorbed an Overlay Unit in the pendant, which the glowed a cosmic rainbow color.

"What?! You don't mean that-" Mizar panicked.

"That's right! She can us Tachyon Transmigration on your Galaxy Eyes to negate its own effects!" The light emitting from Tachyon Dragon dimmed and became as dark as Photon Dragon.

"Brilliant! By using Tachyon Dragon's against it, it can now be destroyed by non-Numbers!" Astral said.

"But her monster isn't strong enough to destroy it though." Yuma said.

"I end my turn with a face down." Amber announced.

"Then I draw!" Mizar said. The card he drew was perfect! But then he realized he couldn't play it because of Gem Lockdown. "I summon **Ceres the Bound Dragon**!" A small dragon that was made entirely out of rocks appeared on the field.

 **Ceres the Bound Dragon: Level 1/EARTH/Dragon/100 Atk/0 Def**

"I activate Ceres's ability! This card equips onto Tachyon Dragon and increases his attack points by 1000!"

 **Tachyon Dragon Atk: 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

"Kite, unfortunately you'll have to wait your turn to get crushed, because I'm going after Amber! Tachyon Dragon, destroy Aquamarine! TACHYON SPIRAL OF DESTRUCTION!" The dragon reared its head back and unleashed a purple energy blast from its gaping maw that turned Aquamarine into gem dust.

 **Amber: 2000 – 1400 = 600**

Amber laughed. "I know you would attack me with your dragon! So I was ready with my traps: **Royal Revenge** and **Gem Glow**! Since you destroyed my Aquamarine, Royal Revenge takes away half of your Life Points and I can draw a card!" Amber's two cards flipped, the later showing a Gem Royal glowing with bright energy.

 **Mizar: 2000 x 1/2 = 1000**

 **Kite: 2000 x 1/2 = 1000**

"And since I took more than 1000 points of damage Gem Glow allowed me to summon a Gem Royal from my hand! I summon **Gem Royal Garnet**!" A red light appeared on the field and when it dimmed a knight in red garnet armor stood up with a large silver.

 **Gem Royal Garnet: Level 5/EARTH/Warrior/2100 Atk/0 Def**

"Furthermore, all monsters with equal or higher attack points than my monster can't attack next turn!" Amber explained.

"Your starting to make me angry! I end my turn!" Mizar said, angry that he lost a quarter of his precious Life Points on his own turn.

"Then I draw!" Kite said. "I place a monster face down and end my turn!" Kite said angrily at the fact that's all he could do this turn.

"My turn! DRAW!" Amber drew the card she wanted. "I activate a second Crystal Ancestry! Now I banished Aquamarine and summon Sapphire, Nephrite, and Pearl 1 Level higher!" The three girl returned from the Graveyard each with a smile on their face.

 **Sapphire: Level 5**

 **Pearl and Nephrite: Level 6**

"And now Nephrite's ability activates! Since she was Special Summoned I can revive one Gem Royal from my Graveyard! Return from death Lapis Lazuli!"

"Now she has two Level 5s and three Level 6s?!" Rio said in disbelief.

"Man she can totally beat that Number Hunter!" Shark said.

"However, since Garnet was Special Summoned on my opponent's turn, I can't Xyz Summon this turn. So I end with a face down." Amber said.

"Then prepare for your defeat! BARIAPHOSE!" Mizar's clothes ripped off of his body and were replaced with an exposed upper body. His skin was now bright yellow with a Barian emblem like item at the center of his chest, had red jewel glowing bright with chaos energy. His hair was now a dark orange color, and his face was now a sliver mask without a mouth. A green jewel was at the top of the mask, and the upper left corner curved upward into the shape of a wing.

"What's that?!" Amber said.

"That must be his true form." Astral speculated.

"I DRAW!" Mizar said. "Since Gem Lockdown's effect has ended, I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!"

"Oh no!" Astral said.

"Not this card again!" Yuma said.

"I Rank Up Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon into a Chaos Number!" Mizar said with glee.

'A Chaos Number?' Kite wondered. 'Is that some kind of Barian power?'

"I rebuilt the Overlay Network with my Rank 8 Tachyon Dragon! GO CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! ARISE A NEW CHAOS NUMBER 107: NEO GALAXY EYES TACHYON DRAGON!"

Tachyon Dragon became surrounded by chaos before disappearing into the dark cloud in the sky. Then a violent shockwave spread across the entire Sphere Field and a large golden silhouette of a three headed dragon appeared in the middle of the field. Then the Sphere Field began to shake violently.

"What's happening?" Tori asked.

"The force of a Chaos Galaxy Eyes battling another Galaxy Eyes is too much for this standard Sphere Field to handle!" Mizar explained. "I'll have to retreat if I want to survive, but know that your time is coming Kite!" Mizar then pointed towards Amber. "And you… you better stay out of Barian business!" Mizar the disappeared along with his Galaxy Eyes as did the Sphere Field, sending both Kite and Amber back on the ground.

 **Mizar: Forfeit**

"Since that Galaxy Eyes poser is gone, I draw!" Kite continued the Duel. "I activate **Galaxy Hole**! I banish Galaxy Eyes to destroy all monsters on your field!" Kite's card showed Galaxy Eyes exploding, but also taking a horde of monsters with him. A large explosion destroyed the five Gem Royals.

"NOO!" Amber yelled.

"Oh but it gets worse! You take 300 points of damage for each destroyed monster!" Kite said as Amber was sent flying back from all the damage.

 **Amber: 600 – 1500 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Kite**

"Crap!" Amber said as she stood up.

Kite then walked towards Amber.

"Wait Kite! She doesn't have any Numbers!" Yuma yelled as he ran towards them, but what happened next shocked both him and Astral.

Kite outstretched his hand, but to help her up, which Amber took. "I'll admit, you kept me and that Barian on our toes, and to keep just one of us serious isn't easy." Kite knew that Barians are powerful, but he didn't expect them to be this powerful. He then turned to Yuma. "You better watch out Yuma! I'm coming for you!" Kite then flew off the building with Orbital on his back. 'As well as you Mizar.' Kite said in his head.

Yuma ran towards Amber and hugged her. "You were awesome Amber! Even though you didn't win, you sure did give them both a well-deserved butt kicking." He said.

"Thanks." Amber said.

"Amber, why was Kite Dueling you?" Shark asked.

"I'll tell you all later, but I think we should get out of here before the police see us." Amber told them as she pointed towards the police cars coming towards the school.

* * *

 **Fanfic cards:**

 **Gem Royal Ruby: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1700 Atk/1000 Def**

When this card is destroyed by battle, destroy the monster that destroyed it.

 **Gem Royal Peridot: Level 4/EARTH/Psychic/1500 Atk/1900 Def**

If you Normal Summoned a "Gem Royal" monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

 **Gem Royal Sapphire: Level 4/EARTH/Psychic/1600 Atk/1200 Def**

If this card is Normal Summoned you can look at your opponent's hand.

 **Gem Royal Garnet: Level 5/EARTH/2100 Atk/0 Def**

If your opponent attacks you directly you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn, you can't Xyz Summon on your next turn.

 **Gem Royal Nephrite: Level 5/EARTH/Psychic/1800 Atk/1800 Def**

If this card is Special Summoned you can target 1 "Gem Royal" monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it.

 **Gem Royal Lapis Lazuli: Level 6/EARTH/Psychic/1500 Atk/2100 Def**

You can Tribute this card on the field to Special Summon 2 "Gem Royal" monsters from your deck with the same Level, but their effects are negated.

 **Gem Royal Pearl: Level 5/EARTH/Psychic/2000 Atk/1500 Def**

If you control a Level 5 "Gem Royal" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

 **Gem Royal Sardonyx: Rank 4/EARTH/Warrior/2000 Atk/2000 Def**

2 Level 4 "Gem Royal" Monsters

Once per turn when this card destroys a monster in battle you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's Rank or Level x 200.

 **Gem Royal Aquamarine: Rank 5/EARTH/Psychic/2600 Atk/1800 Def**

3 Level 5 "Gem Royal" Monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and this card can use the effect of 1 monster your opponent controls.

 **Ceres the Bound Dragon: Level 1/EARTH/Dragon/100 Atk/0 Def**

You can equip this card onto 1 Dragon type monster you control, it gains 1000 Atk.

 **Royal Sacrifice: Normal Spell**

You can tribute 1 "Gem Royal" monster you control and all players take damage equal to the destroyed monster's Atk. Then draw 2 cards.

 **Crystal Ancestry: Normal Spell**

Banish 1 "Gem Royal" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard and then Special Summon, if able, all "Gem Royal" monsters in your Graveyard that were used to Xyz Summon it, but 1 Level higher.

 **Gem Lockdown: Normal Spell**

Until your next End Phase your opponent can't activate Spell or Trap cards.

 **Royal Revenge: Normal Trap**

When a "Gem Royal" monster you control is destroyed by battle, your opponent losses half their Life Points, and then draw 1 card.

 **Gem Glow: Normal Trap**

When you take more than 1000 points of damage, you can Special Summon 1 "Gem Royal" from your hand and monsters your opponent controls with higher Atk can't attack next turn.

 **Royal Creed: Normal Trap**

If you don't control a monster and your opponent does, Special Summon 1 "Gem Royal" monster from your deck in Defense Position.

 **Galaxy Hole: Normal Spell**

Banish 1 Level 7 or higher "Galaxy" monster you control to destroy every monster your opponent controls, then inflict 300 points of damage for each destroyed monster.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah, a long chapter! But total worth it!**


	8. Twin Determination

**Well, it's been officially one year since my story has been up! :) (fire works) I plan to do more chapters this upcoming year. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Twin Determination**

In a dark room, that was only lit up by the light of the moon, was a girl who was staring out the window. But this girl was no ordinary girl, this girl was Millennia.

"Shark. The boy already has five Numbers. His rage, his chaos, is making him more powerful. But it's not enough to see if my hypothesis is correct. What I need is to see his true rage. Perhaps if he hears that Terra is in this upcoming tournament, it will make his blood boil!"

"So you need someone to inform him of this?" A voice said.

"I hope that you'll get my message delivered." Millennia said as she turned to face a childlike figure hiding in the shadows.

"Of course I will!" The figure said in a childish voice and then gave a laugh that was almost psychotic.

* * *

It had been a full week since the whole Amber-Kite-Barian battle event and Rio wanted to confront her brother about her having an Number. But since the she found someone else who had a Number, Number 52 Diamond Crab King to be exact, and just like when she Dueled Ms. Frost a red ghost had appeared and took it too, bringing the Number to her. And what bothered her most was the blonde girl in the mask Frost mentioned. Yuma said that the Numbers where part of his friend Astral's memories, but then this Barian thing also wanted the Numbers.

"Hey Rio." A voice said.

Rio turned to see Bronk.

"Did you hear about the Duel Carnival?"

"Duel Carnival?" Rio asked.

"Yeah! Heartland is hosting a Dueling tournament: The World Duel Carnival!" Bronk said with excitement.

"Really? I guess you're participating in it?"

"You bet! How about you?"

"Maybe. I mean my Dueling is still a little rusty."

"Well sign ups are due by the end of next week so you have time."

"Cool." Rio said as she noticed her brother. "Shark can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Shark said as Bronk left.

Rio was nervous. She then pulled out her extra deck and pulled out two cards.

"Rio, are those…" Shark was surprised by the cards his sister had. "Where did you get those?!"

Rio held out Justice. "I got this one in a Duel against Ms. Frost. And this second one just recently." Rio explained.

"But… why haven't you told me about this?" Shark asked.

"I didn't know you knew about these! If I told you some girl gave our teacher a card that possessed her and made her knock you out and tried to steal your-" Rio was interrupted.

"Wait! So it was Ms. Frost who knocked me out! And who gave her the card?" Shark asked.

"She didn't recognize her. All she saw was a girl about our age, she was blonde, had a ponytail, and was wearing a blue visor mask. Have you or Yuma come across anyone who looks like that?"

"No. But I'll tell Yuma to keep an eye out for her." Shark told her.

Just then they heard screaming from the front of the school. They ran out front and saw that the school lawn was a littered with beaten Duelists.

"Man I got my butt whipped." A female student said.

"Some of us quite literally!" A male student said, rubbing his butt.

"What happened here?" Rio asked.

"We heard that a champion Dueling was at the front of the school and would give a fabulous prize to whoever could beat him in a Duel." The male student said.

"Who is it?" Shark asked.

"Quattro!" Both students said.

"WHAT?!" Shark said outraged.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Reginald and Rio Kastle." As voice said.

The twins turned to see a man dressed in a long, white, medieval style trench coat. He had a cross shaped scar over his right eye. His spiky hair was multi colored, dark red in the back, and yellow in the front. He smiled at them in a disturbing way.

"Quattro you rat bastard! What are you doing here?!" Shark demanded.

"Relax Reginald, or as I hear you go by Shark now, I'm not here for you. I'm here for Rio. I have a message for her." Quattro said.

Just then Yuma and Astral showed up to investigate the situation.

"Oh crap! It's Quattro!" Yuma said.

"'Quattro'? As in the cheater who tricked Shark in to peaking at his deck in that tournament?" Astral asked.

"The very same." Yuma said. He knew this couldn't end well.

"I'm no interested in anything you have to say you #$%!" Rio said, which shocked everyone.

"Yuma, what's a ' #$%'?" Astral asked.

"Uh Astral, that is what we call a curse word. It is a word that is very bad and you should never say." Yuma told him.

"But Rio said it."

"Yeah, but she is extremely mad and that is the only exception."

"Observation Number 11: A curse word is only to be used in times of extreme anger." Astral said to himself.

"No need to use the vulgarities on me Rio! Save it for Terra." Quattro said.

"Terra?!" Shark, Rio, and Yuma said.

"Yes Terra. She's the one who wants to give you the message."

"You better tell me where that bitch is right now!" Rio demanded.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'm just a middle man."

"Middle man or no, you're still going to pay for what you did to me!" Shark said as he readied his Duel disk.

"Oh you want to Duel? Fine by me!" Quattro said as he readied his Duel disk. His looked like a dark gold gauntlet with a blade on it with crimson markings.

"I'm getting in on this too!" Rio said as she activated her Duel disk and her Duel gazer, as did Shark.

Quattro however, had a purple tattoo over his left eye instead. Also a strange glowing purple crest with a flame shaped insignia appeared on his right hand.

Astral gasped. "That mark…"

"What is it Astral?" Yuma asked.

"That mark on his right hand… it feels… familiar."

"Does it have something to do with the Barians?"

"I don't think so. But it's definitely not of this world."

 **Augmented Reality Vision Online**

 **Shark: 4000**

 **Rio: 4000**

 **Quattro: 4000**

"I'll start this, I draw!" Shark started. "I summon out Big Jaws!" A torrent of water appeared on the field and out came metal mouth shark.

 **Big Jaws: Level 3/WATER/Fish/1800 Atk/300 Def**

"With that I end my turn."

"Really Shark? I thought that you would make a more impressive move on your first turn. Or are you so lame that you had to cheat your way up to top to get to the Nationals finals in the first place?" Quattro taunted.

"Shut your Duel hole! It's my turn, I draw!" Rio announced. "I summon Blizzard Falcon!" Rio's ice bird flew onto the field out of a blizzard.

 **Blizzard Falcon: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/1500 Atk/1500 Def**

"Next I activate Black Pendant! This increases his power by 500!"

 **Blizzard Falcon Atk: 1500 + 500 = 2000**

"And best of all, since his attack points changed, you automatically take 1500 points of damage!" Rio explained as a large blizzard surrounded Quattro, who didn't even flinch.

 **Quattro: 4000 – 1500 = 2500**

"I end things with a face down."

"Not a bad move, but it's my turn, draw!" Quattro said. "I place a monster face down in defense mode! And then I place two more cards face down!" Quattro's face downs appeared on the field. "Finally I activate the field spell Xyz Coliseum!" The area around them turned into a ancient coliseum that was falling apart.

"This place is creepy." Yuma noted.

"Allow me to explain how this field spell works, all Xyz Monsters gain 200 attack points, but any monster that isn't one can't attack. Now I end my turn."

Utopia appeared next to Yuma. "Something is off about this field. I sense a lot of despair and pain in this field. It's if monsters have been tortured here so much that their sorrow has be permanently buried into this field."

"Wow really?" Yuma asked.

"Yes and something else is off too. I can't tell if Quattro has a Number or not."

"What?" Astral said with shock.

"I'm trying to see into his soul to see if there's a Number. But all I see is a purple light in the shape of flames."

"What does that mean? Does it mean he doesn't have a soul? Because it would explain a lot!" Yuma said.

"My turn! I draw!" Shark said. "I summon Tripod Fish!" A purple blue fish with long spines and yellow orbs at the base of the spines.

 **Tripod Fish: Level 3/WATER/Fish/300 Atk/1300 Def**

"Next I Overlay my Level 3 Tripod Fish and Big Jaws, in order to build the Overlay Network!" The two monsters disappeared into the red portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON SUBMERSIBLE CARRIER AERO SHARK!" The large twin shark carrier bursted out of the ground ready to attack.

 **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark: Rank 3/WATER/Fish/1900 Atk/1000 Def**

"And thanks to the Coliseum field spell Aero Shark gains 200 attack points!"

 **Aero Shark Atk: 1900 + 200 = 2100**

"Now I activate his ability! By using one Overlay Unit he dishes out 400 points of damage for each card in my hand! And I'm holding four cards!" The torpedoes on Aero Shark launched. "GO AIR TORPEDO." The torpedoes hit Quattro.

 **Quattro: 2500 – 1600 = 900**

"Aero Shark destroy that face down! DEVOURING DIVE!" Aero Shark charged at the face down card, which turned out to be a female wooden puppet with brown hair and wearing a pink dress. Aero Shark crunched it to pieces.

"That was my Gimmick Puppet Princess." Quattro said.

 **Gimmick Puppet Princess: Level 1/LIGHT/Machine/0 Atk/0 Def**

"That monster was as weak as they come! And with only 900 Lifepoints, all I need is one strike and we win!" Rio said.

"Not so fast! I activate my Repair Puppet trap! Whenever a Level 4 or lower Puppet monster is destroyed in battle, I can summon a second one directly from my deck! So here's another Gimmick Puppet Princess!" Quattro said as another doll came to the field. This one had bluish black hair and a green dress.

"I'll admit that was clever, but it won't save you for long! I end things with a face down!" Shark said.

"I can take it from here! I draw!" Rio began her turn. "I activate Blizzard Vision! This spell creates a copy of my Blizzard Falcon!" A storm picked up and a copy of the blue falcon appeared.

 **Blizzard Vision: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/0 Atk/0 Def**

"Now I Overlay my two Level 4 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters disappeared.

"I XYZ SUMMON **HAIL HARPY**!" A large blue woman with bird wings made of ice and ice talons for feet came out of a blizzard. She had on a simple white dress with short blue hair that looked like feathers.

 **Hail Harpy: Rank 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/2100 Atk/0 Def**

"Now due to your own field spell my Hail Harpy gains power, and since Black Pendant went to the Graveyard, you take an additional 500 points of damage!"

 **Hail Harpy Atk: 2100 + 200 = 2300**

 **Quattro: 900 – 500 = 400**

"And don't think that just because your monster is in defense mode you can't be damaged! Because by using one Overlay Unit Harpy can switch your monster's battle mode! SNOW SWITCH!" Harpy created a snow storm with her wings that froze the doll solid.

 **Puppet Princess: 0 Atk**

"All right! Now Rio just has to attack and it's over!" Yuma said.

"Don't be so sure. While Quattro is wide open for an attack, he doesn't seemed worried at all." Astral said, noticing that Quattro was actually smiling.

"Now Harpy, destroy that doll! HAIL STORM!" Rio said as her monster created an enormous storm that demolished the doll. But when the field cleared of the storm, everyone was shocked.

"Sorry Rio, but that won't work." Quattro said, with his Lifepoints untouched and with a new monster on the field. This one was a headless horseman with the horseman as a medieval looking mannequin and the horse made completely out of discarded mannequin parts.

 **Gimmick Puppet Headless Horseman: Level 8/DARK/Machine/800 Atk/2000 Def**

"What gives?!" Shark yelled.

"It's quite simple. I activated the ability of my **Gimmick Puppet Headless Horseman** from my hand! If I would take more than 2000 points of battle damage, then I can summon this monster and negate the damage!"

"No way!" Yuma said.

"Oh and there's more! Since my Lifepoints are under 2000, I get to draw a card!" Quattro drew his card.

"I end my turn." Rio said.

"Then it's my turn! I draw!" Quattro said as his tattoo glowed and his mark appeared on his hand. "Let's get this show on the road! Since all the monsters I control are Gimmick Puppet, I can summon Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll!" Large pieces of metal clustered together to create a metal doll held together by wooden balls appeared next to the horsemen.

 **Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll: Level 8/DARK/Machine/1000 Atk/1000 Def**

Astral gasped. "Yuma, he has two monsters with the same Level."

"Then that can only mean…" Yuma said.

"I Overlay my Gimmick Puppet Headless Horseman and Magnet Doll! With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters disappeared into a golden portal, meaning one thing.

"I XYZ SUMMON THE ALL POWERFUL NUMBER 15: GIMMICK PUPPET GIANT KILLER!"

The sealed form of the Number rose out as a pulsing black heart made out of puppet limbs coiled together. The limbs unraveled from each other, revealing the monster's true form. It was a gigantic black, humanoid shaped puppet with short red hair and a blank expression on its face. It was sitting on a flat chair, and on top of the chair, two crane like structures pulled the strings that were attached to the monster's limbs. An orange 15 pulsed on the puppet's golden headband. There was also a large, gaping hole in the center of the monster's chest, showing that it was just as heartless as his master.

 **Number 15 Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer: Rank 8/DARK/Machine/1500 Atk/2500 Def**

"He has a Number!" Everyone said.

Quattro smiled. He held his right hand and instead of a Number symbol, his crest appeared instead. "And don't forget, due to Xyz Coliseum my Killer gains 200 attack points."

 **Giant Killer Atk: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"There's that symbol again! I don't know what it means, but I do know that its connected to his Number immunity!" Utopia said as he reappeared.

"Wait, how can you tell that he's not affected by the Number? I mean this could explain his cruelty!" Yuma said.

"While it is true Numbers can warp people to be cruel like he is, but the energy that is being emitted by that symbol is both in his soul and is coating the monster. That leads me to conclude that whatever the marking is, it's protecting his soul from the Number's influence and allows him to control it too."

Shark didn't look worried. "Please. Even though it's a Number it still has fewer attack points than our monsters!"

"And to be a Rank 8 monster with such few attack points is just pathetic!" Rio added.

Quattro chuckled. "While it does have few attack points, it makes up for it with a massively powerful ability. By using one Overlay Unit he destroys all other Xyz Monsters on the field!" An Overlay Unit was absorbed into the headband and the giant monster raised his hands and a swarm of marionette strings came out of his finger tips and attached themselves to Aero Shark and Hail Harpy.

Rio quickly acted. "I activate my monster's ability! She uses her final Overlay Unit to switch your Giant Killer to defense mode!"

 **Giant Killer: 2500 Def**

"Doesn't matter." Quattro said with a smile as the two monsters were dragged into the gaping hole in his monster's chest, and was shredded by the giant gears in the chest.

"No way." Yuma said.

"Opps, I forgot to mention that each player takes damage equal to the attack points of the monsters they control! DESTRUCTION CANNON!" As the gears moves back into the body a giant cannon emerged and blasted Rio and Shark with red energy.

 **Rio: 4000 – 2300 = 1700**

 **Shark: 4000 – 2100 = 1900**

"Shark! Rio!" Yuma yelled as his friends were sent flying.

"Oh it gets a whole lot worse! I banish my two Gimmick Puppet Princesses to bring back the two monsters that destroyed them!" Quattro smiled as the Graveyard portal opened and the two princesses came out and they repositioned their bodies to reveal the strings in their bodies that dropped back into the portal and pulled up Aero Shark and Hail Harpy before breaking into pieces. "And don't forget that Xyz Colosseum increases their power so that I can do even more damage!"

 **Aero Shark Atk: 1900 + 200 = 2100**

 **Hail Harpy Atk: 2000 + 200 = 2200**

"Of course! Quattro has set up a perfect attack loop!" Astral said.

"An attack loop?" Yuma questioned.

"Yes! He forced Shark and Rio to summon monsters that he could use to his advantage! It's a devious, yet extremely effective strategy!"

"Now Giant Killer will once again destroy your pathetic monsters!" Quattro said as his monster's last Overlay Unit was absorbed into the headband and the monster raised his hands and released the marionette strings.

"Not so fast Quattro! I activate my trap Extreme Pressure Power! It destroys my monster and allows me to draw a card from my deck!" As if gravity had increased dramatically, Aero Shark was crushed to a pulp right before the strings reached it and Shark drew his card. "Guess I out trapped your trap!"

"Fine, but Rio isn't safe though!" The strings attached themselves to Hail Harpy and she was destroyed the same way as before. "GO DESTRUCTION CANNON!" The cannon blasted at Rio, but the blast was blocked by a large snow flake. "WHAT?!" Quattro said furiously.

"Sorry, but when you destroyed my Hail Harpy the first time, she had no Overlay Units. That means her second ability activated; when she's destroyed by a monster and has no Overlay Units, I take no additional damage for the rest of this turn!" Rio said with a smile.

"Well, well, well. It seems that you two have a bit more skill than I thought. So it looks like I have to end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Shark said. 'This is bad. If I don't come up with a plan soon, I'm through.' He thought.

"Then summon me!" Shark Drake said. "Use me and I will break that pile of scraps!"

"Sounds good." Shark said out loud, which made everyone look at him. "I activate Surface! This card allows me to summon a Level 3 or lower monster from my Graveyard in defense mode! I bring back Tripod Fish!" The Graveyard portal opened and the strange fish reappeared.

 **Tripod Fish: 1300 Def**

"And whenever Tripod Fish is Summoned from the Graveyard I can raise his Level by one!"

 **Tripod Fish: Level 4**

"Next I summon Hammer Shark and Silent Angler!" The hammer headed shark and angler fish appeared on the field.

 **Hammer Shark: Level 4/WATER/Fish/1700 Atk/1500 Def**

 **Silent Angler: Level 4/WATER/Fish/800 Atk/1400 Def**

"I can summon Angler since I have a WATER monster on the field. Now I Overlay my three monsters in order to build the Overlay Network!" The three monsters vanished into the golden portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON MY KING OF THE DEEP, NUMBER 32: SHARK DRAKE!" The crimson shark tooth rose out of the portal and reshaped into the fearsome monster it's known for.

 **Number 32 Shark Drake: Rank 4/WATER/Fish/2800 Atk/2100 Def**

"Now my Shark Drake gains 200 points and will destroy that monster!"

 **Shark Drake Atk: 2800 + 200 = 3000**

"Now Shark Drake destroy Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer! DEEP SEA DESTRUCTION!" Shark Drake blasted Giant Killer with his shark attack and destroyed it.

"Oh please! Like that would have affected me?!" Quattro taunted, since his monster was in defense mode.

Shark smiled. "I activate Shark Drake's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, he restores your monster and lowers its attack points by 1000! And the he'll attack it a second time!" Shark Drake blasted water on the ground and the Graveyard opened and began to rise from the Graveyard.

"Not so fast!" Quattro announced. "I summon Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker! I can do so by banishing Giant Killer! Sorry your plan was cut short!" A red and black jester came out and sliced Giant Killer to pieces with its large scythe.

 **Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker: Level 8/DARK/Machine/800 Atk/1600 Def**

"Man! Quattro just seems to have a backup for everything!" Yuma complained.

"Yes. His tactics are a bit devious, but are quite effective. I dare say his skills might even rival that of Kite's." Astral commented.

"I end my turn." Shark said bitterly.

"Then I draw!" Rio said. She had a plan, but she would be pushing herself to the limit. "Now I activate **Crystal Redemption**! A little present I got from Amber!" The spell used by Rio was similar to Amber's card, which show's an Xyz Monster throwing an ice bird through the Graveyard portal and copy of the bird made completely out of ice. "It banishes Hail Harpy and summons one of the monsters used to summon her the first time! Return Blizzard Falcon!" The Graveyard portal opened and the blue falcon flew out. "And that's not all! His Level is raised by one and this spell transforms into a copy of monster!" A mirror image of Blizzard Falcon appeared on the field.

 **Blizzard Falcon: Level 5/0 Atk/0 Def**

 **Crystal Redemption: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/0 Atk/0 Def**

"Wow! Cool spell!" Yuma commented.

"Indeed. It's quite similar to Amber's Crystal Ancestry spell." Astral stated.

"I got this as a gift from Amber since she thought it would really help my Dueling skills, and turns out she was right! Now I Overlay my two Level 5 monsters!" Rio's two birds went into the Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON RIOTO HARPYIA THE SUB-ZERO PRINCESS!" The ice woman appeared on the field ready for battle.

 **Rioto Harpyia The Sub-Zero Princess: Rank 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/2500 Atk/2100 Def**

 **Rioto Harpyia Atk: 2500 + 200 = 2700**

"I know what you're thinking Quattro. Since your monster in defense mode you take no battle damage. But watch this! If I use one Overlay Unit I can use my monster to Xyz Summon an even more powerful monster!" Rio's monster slashed an Overlay Unit with its scythe and went into the golden portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 21 FROZEN LADY JUSTICE!" Out of the portal rose a large blue diamond. The sealed form of the Number broke and reformed into an elegant white woman dressed for battle with a sword at her side and the red 21 on her leg glowed.

 **Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice: Rank 6/WATER/Winged-Beast/500 Atk/500 Def**

"This is unreal!" Astral remarked.

"Indeed! I had no idea that the girl had a Number! And you spend a lot of time with her which makes it all the more strange!" Utopia said.

"Rio, just how long have you had that Number?!" Yuma questioned.

"I've had it since I Dueled Ms. Frost a while back. Now time to disappear Quattro!" Rio said as she changed the subject.

"Oh please! It only has 500 attack points and even with the field bonus it won't help you!" Quattro said.

"I think you of all should know not to underestimate a monster based on attack points! Justice gains 1000 attack points for every Overlay Unit she has!"

 **Justice Atk: 500 + 200 + 2000 = 2700**

"And now her ability activates! Of course by using an Overlay Unit she loses attack power, but it's a worthy price since it destroys all defense position monsters! ETERNAL PERMAFROST!" When Justice unsheathed her sword it sliced an Overlay Unit and it created a blizzard that destroyed the joker.

 **Justice Atk: 2700 - 1000 = 1700**

"Now end this with FROSTBITE BLADE!" The sword was heading towards Quattro, but he only smiled.

"I activate **Gimmick Puppet Dummy Shield**! I can summon this monster when I'm attacked directly!" A ventriloquism dummy in a black tux with the body of a round shield came out only to be sliced in half.

 **Gimmick Puppet Dummy Shield: Level 4/DARK/Machine/800 Atk/0 Def**

"Ugh! I end my turn!" Rio said bitterly.

"Then I draw! I have to admit you two are pretty good, but not good enough against me! I activate the spell known as Gimmick Puppet Ritual! Since I have under 2000 Lifepoints I can summon two Level 8 Gimmick Puppet monsters from my Graveyard! Rise again Gimmick Puppet Headless Horseman and Magnet Doll!" The two puppets rose up from the Graveyard.

"Oh no! With his monsters back he can-" Astral started.

"I once again Overlay Gimmick Puppet Headless Horseman and Magnet Doll!" The golden portal opened again and both monsters vanished into it.

"I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 40: GIMMICK PUPPET HEAVEN'S STRINGS!"

A robotic puppet that looked like a one winged angel rose up, carrying a large sword. It possessed short bluish green hair, and it wore a red skirt around its waist. The left half of the angel, which had its arm and single wing, appeared to be broken off from the rest of its body, and the only thing connecting it to the rest of its body were a few thin cords of puppet strings, literally hanging on by a thread.

 **Number 40 Gimmick Puppet Heaven's Strings: Rank 8/DARK/Machine/3000 Atk/2000 Def**

 **Heaven's Strings Atk: 3000 + 200 = 3200**

"Sadly, the use of Gimmick Puppet Ritual means I can't battle this turn. But I won't be winning this turn, I'll be winning next turn!" Quattro stated.

"How can you win next turn?" Shark asked, confused by the fact that it was his turn next.

"By using one Overlay Unit Heaven's Strings plays a MELODY OF MAYHEM!" The giant monster started playing the strings on it's chest and after it finished it blasted red energy into the sky that created a dark cloud that rained red strings onto the field and attached to both Shark and Rio's Numbers. "At the end of the next turn all monsters with String Counters are destroyed and Duelists controlling them will take damage equal to attack points of the monsters they control! Its over for the both of you! I end my turn."

"This is bad! Neither of us have enough Lifepoints to survive that effect!" Rio said. She messed up. She was so blind with the rage of Quattro escaping defeat yet again that she didn't set the card she drew her last turn, Diamond Dust, which could have won her and Shark the Duel.

"Don't worry Rio! He isn't going to win, I draw!" Shark couldn't believe it! He actually didn't have a way to beat Quattro, but the card he drew could win him the Duel! 'Maybe Yuma is right about feeling the flow.' He thought. "I activate **Jews of the Deep**! It equips onto Shark Drake!" A large nautilus shell shaped blue gem as part of a necklace of blue pearls appeared on Shark Drake's neck, the same necklace on the mermaid in Shark's spell. "This raises his attack points by 500 for each Overlay Unit he has!"

 **Shark Drake Atk: 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

"Reginald, where did you get that card?" Rio asked, knowing all of her brother's cards.

"Amber gave me the card. She gave all of us a card as a sign of friendship. Now Shark Drake destroy Heaven's Strings and end this! DEEP SEA DESTRUCTION!" A powered up Shark Drake blasted his signature shark at Heaven's Strings.

"I hoped I didn't have to do this, but when in Rome I guess! I activate **Gimmick Cataclysm**!" The second card Quattro put down on his first turn revealed itself, showing a humanoid lion in a chair holding a sward in its hand was sitting on a ledge over a large catastrophe. "This ends the Battle Phase and destroys my Heaven's Strings and we all take damage equal to its defense points!" Quattro said as his card activated, which blew up Heaven's Strings and the pieces hit everyone.

 **Shark: 1900 – 2000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Rio: 1700 – 2000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Quattro: 400 – 2000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Draw!**

"That rat! He'd rather rather drag everyone down instead of losing!" Yuma said.

"Man! Since I didn't win I can't take those Numbers!" Shark said as he got up.

"This bites!" Rio said.

"Quattro is quite strategic. That trap he had was face down since his first turn, as a backup card in case things went wrong. His strategies are rather dirty and devious, but nonetheless, he is quite skilled." Astral said to himself.

"Well now that's done, it is time for the message. Terra wanted to let you know that she will be competing in the World Duel Carnival, as will I." Quattro told them.

"Well, if that's the case then I guess I'll have to enter the tournament to beat her!" Rio said.

Quattro chuckled. "I seriously doubt that. Even with my skills I seriously don't think that I could beat her."

Just then Bronk, Tori, and Amber showed up and were surprised.

"What the what just happened?" Tori asked.

"Well, it seems I better go. I surely hope you guys get better if you want to survive the tournament." Quattro said as his mark glowed so bright it blinded everyone and then he disappeared.

"What was that?" Bronk asked.

"That was Quattro." Yuma said.

"The cheater?" Amber said.

"The very same. And I hate to admit it, but he was tough. If it weren't for the cards you gave me and Rio, we couldn't have got as far into the Duel as we did." Shark said.

"Well, you're welcome. I had collected them long ago and since you guys are my friends I wanted to give them to you as a token of our friendship." Amber blushed a little.

Then Rio noticed something poking out Amber's skirt pocket. "What's that?" She asked as she pointed to the object.

Amber then reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue amber locket. "I thought I left this at home…" She said softly as she opened it briefly, revealing part of a picture of a small boy.

"Why would you leave that at home? Its gorgeous!" Tori said.

"Who is that?" Yuma asked, pointing to the exposed picture.

"Jasper…" Amber said quietly as she closed the locket and had a small tear in her eye.

"Jasper? Who's that?" Shark asked.

"I…uh…I don't want to talk about it." Amber said as she wiped the tear out of her eye and pocketed the locket and walked away.

"Something's up." Rio said.

"Yeah, but it's obvious that she doesn't want to talk about it and we shouldn't get involved." Yuma said.

"Wait, you Yuma want to stay out of someone else's business?" Shark said, shocked by what Yuma said.

"Well, this is different than all the other times. I do like to help others, but this seems to be something very deep and upsetting. The way she looked at that picture of that kid, Jasper, she seems to be very emotional, the same way I look at my key that was my dad's, or the way you Shark look at your necklace." Yuma said as he held his key and Shark pulled his necklace with his family photo in it. "Neither of us want anyone to bring those events up and clearly Amber doesn't want to bring up what happened with that boy so we should let her tell us in her own time." Yuma said.

"Wow Yuma, that's very insightful. I didn't think you were capable of such in depth thinking." Astral said.

"Thanks Astral!" Yuma said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Fanfic cards:**

 **Gimmick Puppet Dummy Shield: Level 4/DARK/Machine/800 Atk/400 Def**

If you would be attacked directly you can Special Summon this card, from your hand, in Defense Position.

 **Gimmick Puppet Headless Horseman: Level 8/DARK/Machine/800 Atk/2000 Def**

If you would take 2000 or more points of damage from battle, you can Special Summon this card from your hand and negate the damage. If this card is Summoned this way and your Lifepoints are under 2000, draw 1 card.

 **Hail Harpy: Rank 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/2000 Atk/0 Def**

2 Level 4 Winged-Beast Monsters  
Once per turn, during any player's turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to switch the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls. If this card has no Xyz Material and is destroyed by an opponent's monster, battle or card effect, you take no damage for the rest of the turn.

 **Crystal Redemption: Normal Spell**

Banish 1 WATER Xyz Monster from your Graveyard and then Special Summon, if able, 1 of the monsters used to Xyz Summon it the first 1 Level higher with 0 Atk/0 Def. Then Summon this card as Monster card with the same stats as the revived monster.

 **Jews of the Deep: Equip Spell**

Equip this card to a WATER Xyz Monster and it gains 500 Atk for each Xyz Material attached to it.

 **Gimmick Cataclysm: Normal Trap**

Activate during the Battle Phase, end the Battle Phase and destroy 1 "Gimmick Puppet" Xyz Monster you control and then all players take damage equal to its Defense Points.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And another one bites the dust! Not only did we witness an epic twin take down, but we also got a sliver of Amber's past. Next chapter we not only get to hear her story, but another big reveal is made, for the characters at least.**


	9. Monster in the Mist

**Greetings my readers, so sorry for the incredibly long wait, but between senior year at school, National Honor Society, death of my grandfather, mother in the hospital, and my demonic sister I haven't had a whole lot a time to write. But this one is worth it as a new villain is introduced and we learn the mystery of Amber's locket from last chapter, plus some emotional moments. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Monster in the Mist**

Yuma was on top of the rooftop of a building Dueling a Number holder. He had Amber, Tori, Rio, and Shark behind him cheering him on.

 **Current Status of Duel:**

 **Yuma: 4000 Life Points**

 **Number Holder: 2400 Life Points**

 **Yuma's Field:**

 **Number 39 Utopia: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 Atk/2000 Def**

 **Number Holder's Field:**

 **(3x) Giant Germ: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/1000 Atk/100 Def**

 **Holder's Turn:**

"My turn, I draw!" The Holder said. "I Overlay my three Level 2 Giant Germs in order to build the Overlay Network!" The three germs disappeared into the golden portal.

"I XYZ NUMBER 96: DARK MIST!"

Out of the portal rose a strange black ball of slime. The goo began to bubble and bounce until it grew into a semi humanoid shape. It grew flabby arms from its sides, and a toothless mouth formed on the spineless glop of its body that was supposed to be its face. Instead of eyes, the number 96 appeared on its forehead, glowing a dim purple color. The sight of the new Number and its extremely bizarre appearance threw everyone into confusion. There was absolutely nothing about this Number resembled anything strong or even remotely threatening. It looked completely, almost pathetically, harmless as if its form was about to give way and melt back into a puddle of black slime.

 **Number 96 Dark Mist: Rank 2/DARK/Fiend/100 Atk/1000 Def**

"All that trouble to only summon a monster with 100 attack points?!" Tori said.

"That thing looks like the mold the grew on that mystery take out box in the back of the fridge." Rio said, eyeing Shark.

"I end my turn." The Holder said, almost robotically.

"Then I draw!" Yuma said. "Utopia attack Dark Mist! RISING SUN SLASH!" Yuma said as his monster drew his blade and sliced the goo monster whose pieces hit its holder and coated him in goop.

 **Number Holder: 2400 – 2400 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Yuma**

Yuma's friends cheered as Astral claimed the Number from the Holder's body. But when Astral held the Number in his hands, he got a strange vibe. The memory he saw was of a land, possible on Earth, but it was in ruin. What had once probably been a beautiful city was a land of death and destruction. Buildings in ruin, plants burned into ash, and worst of all there were bodies of people in the streets of various ages, all obviously dead. Then he vaguely saw four figures in front of what was most likely once a castle. They all seemed to be girls of various ages, but their clothes were tattered and they were in a circle chanting something. The ground beneath them glowed red, yellow, green, and purple with symbols in them. The chanting became audible, but only a portion of it.

"This Curse is now part of fate. There is no power that can ever change it."

There was then a flash of light. The vision faded Astral felt bad and confused. All the Numbers he has so far doesn't contain any memories of him on Earth or related to what he just saw. But then again he still only has a portion of his memories and most of the ones he did have weren't related to each other in any way. He put that out of his mind, but was unaware of what darkness the Number really contained.

Shark and Rio went home and Tori hugged Yuma goodbye. That left Yuma and Amber alone with Astral still out.

"Yuma, I've got to go." Amber said.

"Why?" Yuma asked.

"I'm meeting Dumon in the park in a little bit. I've got something for him." Amber pulled out a card from her pocket.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, I really want to ask him if he would like to possibly go on a date with me."

"Really? Are you _sure_?"

"I'm sure. I feel something about him that I haven't felt with another person before. And I really _need_ someone in my life." Amber clinched her hand in her pocket. She then looked at Yuma who had a worried face, but Amber smiled. "Alright Yuma, I'll tell."

"What?"

"Ever since you saw my locket you and the others have been wanting to ask me about it but haven't because you're all worried that it'll bring me pain, but I'll tell you it Yuma."

The two of them went to the park and sat on a bench and Amber pulled out her blue amber lock and opened it. It had two photos in it. One was a picture of a young boy with green eyes and brown hair that he kept over his shoulder as a short side ponytail. The other one was of both her and the boy as well as two adults, both brunettes and the woman had green eyes and the man had blue eyes and also had a light beard.

"The boy, Jasper, is my younger brother, and the two behind us are our parents; Kassidy and Carter." Amber told him.

"You said you needed someone in your life, did something happen to them?" Yuma asked.

"It all started a year ago. My mother was an anthropologist and my father was an archeologist. Together they helped unearth great historical finds and discoveries. They were currently excavation an ancient civilization that had suffered a disaster a thousand years ago, and they decided to take me and Jasper to see it. This family photo was taken just two days before we left. The night before me and Jasper were going to see it our parents went to go set up and make sure everything would be ready. But I couldn't contain myself so I snuck out of the motel room and followed them to the site to get a preview. However, that's when things turned bad. Unofficial my parents weren't supposed to be there, so they thought they weren't going to get caught." Amber then started to tear up.

"Who's 'they'?" Yuma asked, sensing that things were about to turn bad.

"Black market dealers who steal priceless artifacts from sites and sell the illegally. My parents were surrounded by them, about fifteen, and I was hiding behind a broken wall. The leader, or the one who seemed to be in charge, walked up to my parents and…he…shot them." Amber began to cry.

"Oh my God! Amber I'm so sorry!" Yuma said as he tried to soothe her.

"Just seconds before they were shot my parents looked directly at me as I peeked from behind the wall. ' _Run_ '. That's what their eyes told me. Right after the shots I ran as far as I could. But then the dealers saw me and chased after me and fired some more shots. They would have gotten to me if I didn't fall into a chamber underneath the ruins of a castle. The fall _should_ have killed me, but just inches above the floor I floated and was gently let down onto the floor. I heard them above saying that I died from it and they moved on to take care of my parents' bodies. I realized the chamber I was in was a shrine dedicated towards the civilization's ancient rulers, where prayers were held. I prayed that those guys would suffer divine punishment for what they did to my parents. But then I blacked out and woke up in the motel room with Jasper still asleep."

"Wait, how did you get to your room?"

"I don't _know_. When I woke up I thought that it might have all been just a terrible nightmare and my parents would walk in at any moment with some breakfast. But I looked out the window and saw the authorities around the dig site and my heart sank. It was real, but what happened after I fell into the chamber was probably worse."

"Worse than your parents being killed?"

"Fourteen of the dealers were brutally killed in _horrendous_ ways. Some had holes the size of a soccer ball through their chests, some were impaled from jagged building pieces several feet up, and some only had limbs remaining from large piles of ash as if the rest of their bodies had be incinerated on the spot. The fifteenth barely survived, and he was the one who shot my parents. But what really doesn't add up is who he said did it. He said a girl wears a red rob, had blonde hair in a ponytail held by braids, and her eyes were blue but hollow. He said she used some sort of magic or whatever and caused all that destruction. As gruesome as it was I'm glad she did it, because my parents got justice."

"That sounds awfully close to the description of the girl that gave Ms. Frost the Number. It appears that she seems to have something to do with those ruins." Astral said.

"I just hope that you don't ever have to know the pain that I felt. I mean your parents only disappeared, so there's a _chance_ that your parents could possibly come back. And Shark and Rio, at least their parents' death was an accident. But at least none of us are alone." Amber said as she started bawling.

"Hey Amber, it's okay. You're right, none of us are alone because you, me, Shark, Rio, Tori, Bronk, and even Astral are like family." Yuma said as he put her hand on his chest, her palm was on his golden key.

Amber started to dry her tears as she stood up. Yuma also got up with Amber's hand still on his chest. Once she dried her tears she smiled at Yuma. "Thanks Yuma. It really means a lot to me that you are my friend." She was just about to let go when she tripped on a rock, and tried to grip onto Yuma but only pulled off his key and she fell on the ground.

"Amber are you-" Yuma was then interrupted when his deck box began to ooze a thick black slime.

Amber backed away at the awful sight as the slime poured out of Yuma's deck and began to take shape until it revealed a discolored Astral. Astral's skin was now a nasty shade of black, and his body was now completely immobilized with strange tentacles pumping more of the icky slime into his limbs and face. Yuma tried to move away, but the tentacles wrapped around Yuma's legs and left arm, constricting them tightly like snakes. Yuma struggled to break free, but that only tightened the grip crushing of the tentacles.

"What the... Astral? What's going on?" Yuma cried out to his friend.

"It is... Number 96... It is... trying to take control of me..." Astral forced the words out of his mouth, for his forced imprisonment had drained so much of his energy, that he was barely able to speak at all. He could practically feel himself slipping away as the corrupted Number Monster fought to possess him. "Give…give…the Numbers to…to Amber…can't let…can't let him have…th…them!" Astral said with the last of his strength.

Yuma understood and used his free hand to removed his deck box from the holster on his belt and tossed it with all his might towards Amber, who caught it in her hands. Yuma looked back at Astral to tell him the Numbers were now safe, only to gasp at the horror he saw. He could now tell that the being standing in front of him was no longer Astral, but an evil doppelgänger in his place. His skin was now completely jet black from head to toe. Red, arrow shaped markings decorated his grinning face, and his right eye was an even darker shade of black than his skin, while his other eye reflected the same gold color of the real Astral. Yuma took one look into the black eye of the dark doppelganger and shuddered with fear, he has now looked true evil dead in the eyes.

"Free! _Finally,_ free!" The figure that had replaced Astral said. "Now to get the rest of those Numbers!"

"Yu…Yuma?" Amber said in fear. She heard Yuma talk about a being only he can see, but she knew that this monstrosity wasn't it.

"I'll take those off your hands now!" The fake Astral said as one of his arms shot out like a slimy rocket and Amber tensed. But what happened next surprised them both. He screamed in pain as a red light surrounded Amber and melted his hand. "What the Hell?!" He retracted his arm and his hand reformed, but he saw red in his veins. His looked at Amber and saw she had the key in her hands, at first he thought it was Astral's remaining power protecting her, but this wasn't the power of Astral World, it was more chaotic. "What the hell _are_ you?!" He screamed.

Amber just stood there in fear. She didn't know what that light was, but she knew it was to protect her. 'The Numbers.' She thought. She knew what would happen if these fell into the wrong hands, and Ugly's slimy hands counted. She was about to run when the monster laughed.

"Little girl, do you want so see your friend die?!" He said in a sadistic voice as a tentacle wrapped around Yuma's neck. "Run away, and your friend's neck gets snapped! Give me the Numbers, and you two will limp away alive."

Amber couldn't decide. She didn't want to lose someone she cares about, but she didn't want to hand over the Numbers either. Then she got an idea. "Hey ass wipe, if you can win in a Duel, I hand over the Numbers, but if you're beaten you let everyone go!" Amber said.

"Oh, so if you win you get Astral back? Ha! Never!"

"What, you afraid of losing?"

"Very well, let's Duel!" He said as both of them readied their Duel disks, his was a purple lance.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Online**

 **Amber: 4000**

 **Number 96: 4000**

"Let's Duel!" They both said.

* * *

Elsewhere with the Barians.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Dumon?" Mizar asked.

"Yes. Amber can be very useful to us." Dumon said.

"But she would never leave her friend, much less trick her into helping us!" Alito said.

"Maybe, but Amber is a very strong Duelist and will be very useful to us. She beat me in her first Duel while I was concealing my power, but she gave both Mizar and Kite a beating while Mizar was in the Sphere Field."

Mizar grunted. "While I do concede that she is very powerful to have stood up to two Galaxy Eyes, even Kite's inferior one, but Amber is very loyal to Yuma and Yuma is loyal to Astral. I just don't see how she can be convinced to turn on her friend's friend. It would be just easier to brainwash her." Mizar said.

"No! And I didn't like that you brainwashing Bronk without telling us. I need to talk to Amber about this, alone. She invited me to the park and I need to talk to her." Dumon said as he opened a portal and went to the park.

When Dumon got to the park he we beyond horrified. He saw Amber on the ground in a Duel with a dark figure that looked like Astral with tentacles around Yuma.

 **Current Status of Duel**

 **Amber: 500 Life Points**

 **Number 96: 5000 Life Points**

 **Amber's Field:**

 **One card face down in the Spell/Trap Zone**

 **Number 96's Field:**

 **Unknown Monster: 4000 Atk**

 **Number 96's Turn:**

"Time to disappear little girl!" Number 96 said as he ordered his monster to attack Amber.

"Not so fast!" Amber grunted. "I activate **Royal Reconstitution**!" Amber's face down revealed to show several Gem Royals rebuilding a castle. "I banish all Gem Royal monsters from my Graveyard to return all monsters on your field back to your hand!" Amber's trap blasted 96's monster and it disappeared. "And the best part is that I gain Life Points equal to half of the attack points of the monster with the lowest."

 **Amber: 500 + 4000(1/2) = 2500**

"Ugh, unfortunately I can't attack on my next turn." Amber then collapsed.

"Amber!" Dumon and Yuma said at the same time.

"Dumon?!" Amber said as she saw him.

"What is going on here?!" Dumon yelled as he ran towards her.

"Dumon, take these and run!" Amber tossed something to him.

Dumon caught it and was shocked. It was all the Numbers Yuma and Astral collected. He was tempted to take them back to Barian World, but then he had a thought. Whatever that thing was that took over Astral must be extremely powerful and seems to craved the Numbers, and if it could get its hands on other Numbers, this could get bad.

"Hey twerp, why don't be a good boy and hand over those cards. Your friend here has clearly forfeited, I win!" 96 said.

"Don't do it Dumon! Run! If that pile of crap gets those we could _all_ die!" Amber said.

Dumon knew she was right, but he knew if he left the monster would kill them, and he didn't want his friends to die. "What if _I_ Duel you instead?"

"Really, you would Duel me? To save your friends?" 96 said hysterically.

"Yes I will!"

"No Dumon! The deal was if _I_ beat him!" Amber said as she put her arm on her hurt side.

"Actually little one, the terms were if I win or lose, but not _who_ would Duel me. So if your friend wants to suffer at my hands, he can." 96 said.

"Don't worry Amber, I _won't_ lose." Dumon said as he readied his Duel disk.

"But Dumon…well if you're gonna try to beat him, take _this_." Amber then handed him a card. "If you're going to Duel great darkness, you'll need great light."

Dumon took the card and was shocked. "Amber are you-"

"Yes. Kick his ugly butt back into last week!" Amber said.

"If you two are done here, let the Duel commence!" 96 said.

"Very well. Let's Duel!" Dumon said as he readied his Duel disk.

 **Dumon: 2500**

 **Number 96: 5000**

"Since is was your turn last, I draw!" Dumon drew his card and smiled. "I summon Holy Lightning Wings!" Dumon summoned his signature glowing scout.

 **Holy Lightning Wings: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1200 Atk/1800 Def**

"Now, when Wings is Normal Summoned I can summon another Holy Lightning monster directly from my hand. I summon Holy Lightning Scepter in attack mode!" The next monster was the glowing staff/mechanical mosquito hybrid.

 **Holy Lightning Scepter: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1800 Atk/400 Def**

"Now when Scepter is summoned, I can add a Holy Lightning monster from my deck to my hand!" Dumon picked his monster. "Next I Overlay my two Holy Lightnings so that I may build the Overlay Network!" His two monsters then went into the Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON **HOLY LIGHTNING SAGE**!"

The large saint rose out of the red portal with his book in his hands.

 **Holy Lightning Sage: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2200 Atk/1800 Def**

"And since I summoned a Holy Lightning monster I can summon Holy Lightning Throne!" A large glowing metallic chair with a face crest came out.

 **Holy Lightning Throne: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/800 Atk/1800 Def**

"And when it's summoned this way I get to draw one card." Dumon drew his card, it was his Barian's Force card. "I end my turn with a face down."

"Then prepare yourself for agony! I draw!" 96 said. "I activate the effect of Milicevorous Fork in my hand! I can summon it to my field by sending Malicevorous Spoon to the Graveyard!" A black gremlin wielding a large fork made its way to the field.

 **Malicevorous Fork: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/400 Atk/400 Def**

"Next I summon Malicevorous Knife! And when Knife is Normal Summoned I can bring back Malicevorous Spoon!" A second gremlin came to the field, this one wielding a knife. Then the Graveyard opened and out came the third gremlin, and was using a spoon as a weapon.

 **Malicevorous Knife: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/600 Atk/100 Def**

 **Malicevorous Spoon: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/100 Atk/500 Def**

"Now the table is set for your defeat! I Overlay my Level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Knife, and Fork!" As the three monsters vanished Yuma and Amber had horror on their faces as they knew what was next.

"I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 96: BLACK MIST!"

The monster that emerged was not the one the blob they first encountered. It was a blob but it sprouted two large arms, each with a set of sickle-like claws, then a pair of long, lanky legs come from the bottom, then a whip-like reptilian tail, and finally, the main body of the ball morphed into a muscular torso, but instead of a proper head growing on top a horrific, monstrous face emerged from the torso, sporting a huge set of razor sharp teeth and a pair of burning red flaming eyes. Two horns sprouted out of the top of the slimy body, with the left horn sporting the Number 96 and glowing a bright shade of purple. This was a creature of death.

 **Number 96 Black Mist: Rank 2/DARK/Fiend/100 Atk/1000 Def**

"What _is_ that thing?!" Dumon said.

"It is your worst nightmare! Now Black Mist attack Holy Lightning Sage! I activate Black Mist's ability! By using one Overlay Unit he steals half of your monster's attack points! SHADOW GAIN!" The monster then absorbed an Overlay Unit in his mouth and a large vortex of darkness shrouded Sage.

 **Black Mist Atk: 100 + 1100 = 1200**

 **Sage Atk: 2200/2 = 1100**

"Now Black Mist! WHIPLASH WHIRLWIND!" A swarm of black tentacles destroyed Sage in a constriction of darkness.

 **Dumon: 2500 - 100 = 2400**

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Number 96 said.

Then Shark and Rio showed up and were bewildered by what they saw.

"Shark…Rio…what are you…you two doing here?" Amber weakly asked.

"Well it's hard to explain, but I just had a feeling that something was wrong and it looks like I was right." Rio said as she helped Amber get back on her feet.

"What on Earth is going on?!" Shark asked.

"Well, that Number Yuma won today turned out to be something completely evil! It took over Astral's body and has Yuma in a death grip, it wants the other Numbers so I tried to fight it, but I couldn't and now Dumon is Dueling in my place." Amber explained.

"Can he beat that monster? What your describing sounds impossible to defeat!" Rio said.

"He might be, but I believe in Dumon." Amber said.

"My turn, draw!" Dumon drew his card. "I summon **Holy Lightning Shield**!" A small circular monster appeared on the field and it had a face crest in the center.

 **Holy Lightning Shield: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/100 Atk/0 Def**

"Now its ability activates! Since the combined attack points of all my monsters is less than the attack points of the monster you control with the lowest attack points I get so summon a specific monster from my deck: Holy Lightning Sword!" A large glowing sword came out and it too had a face.

 **Holy Lightning Sword: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1400 Atk/1000 Def**

"Next I Overlay my Level 4 Holy Lightning Throne, Shield, and Sword! With these three monsters I build the Overlay Network!"

"I XYZ SUMMON **HOLY LIGHTNING SIEGE**!"

A large glowing knight appeared and its sword and shield actually resembled Holy Lightning Shield and Sword.

 **Holy Lightning Siege: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2500 Atk/1500 Def**

"Now by using one Overlay Unit your monster's attack points are reduced to nothing!"

 **Black Mist Atk: 0**

"Now Siege, attack Black Mist! SLASH ZERO!"

"Fool! Even with no attack points my Black Mist is still more powerful! GO BLACK MIST, SHADOW GAIN!" 96 said as his monster absorbed an Overlay Unit and engulfed Siege in shadow.

 **Black Mist Atk: 0 + 1250 = 1250**

 **Siege Atk: 2500/2 = 1250**

"Now your monster is destroyed and now you're defenseless!" 96 said as Siege was destroyed.

Dumon only smiled. "The only fool is you! I activate my trap **Holy Gates**! Your monster is now destroyed and you take damage equal to your monster's defense points!" When his trap flipped over, what was on the card happened on the field, a large golden gate rose up from middle of the field and the gates opened, then large chains made of lightning that ensnared Black Mist and pulled Black Mist in and closed the gates. When the gates closed several lightning bolts his 96, but he didn't even flinch.

 **96: 5000 - 1000 = 4000**

"Wow! I couldn't even deal half that much damage to him!" Amber complimented.

"I end my turn with two face downs!" Dumon said.

"Please, DRAW!" 96 drew his card and smiled.

"I activate my face down Photon Lead! It allows me to summon Holy Lightning Scepter!" Dumon said as his monster came out.

 **Holy Lightning Scepter: Level 4/LIGHT/1800 Atk/400 Def**

"And that allows me to add another Holy Lightning monster to my hand."

"Please. I activate Xyz Reborn! This brings back Black Mist and this card becomes Black Mist's Overlay Unit!" Out of the Graveyard portal came the Number and the trap transformed into an Overlay Unit. 'Now Black Mist, attack Holy Lightning Scepter! SHADOW GAIN!" Same as before a mist engulfed the opposing monster and Black Mist gained power.

 **Black Mist Atk: 100 + 900 = 1000**

 **Scepter Atk: 1800/2 = 900**

"Now Black Mist! WHIPLASH WHIRLWIND!" Dumon's monster was destroyed as 96 laughed.

 **Dumon: 2400 - 100 = 2300**

"Now I activate the effect of **Malicevorous Spork** in my hand! By sending it to the Graveyard my Black Mist can attack again with double the attack points! WHIPLASH WHIRLWIND!"

 **Malicevorous Spork: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/200 Atk/300 Def**

 **Black Mist Atk: 1000 x 2 = 2000**

 **Dumon: 2300 - 2000 = 300**

 **Black Mist Atk: 1000**

"Dumon!" Everyone yelled.

"This isn't good! If Dumon doesn't turn this around then he will lose!" Shark said.

"Now, I activate Number Karma! If you do not control a Number by the end of your turn you will take 500 points of damage!" 96 said as he activated his card. "Next I banish Malicevorous Spork from my Graveyard to attach Malicevorous Spoon and Fork to Black Mist as Overlay Units!" Two Overlay Units rose from the Graveyard and attached themselves to Black Mist. "I end my turn with a face down."

"Dumon." Amber said.

Dumon grunted as he got up off the ground. "I activate **Diamond of Hope**! This since I control no monsters I get to draw two cards at the beginning of my turn." The trap showed a large yellow diamond in a brilliant diamond cut glowing and sending light rays. Dumon then grunted in pain. He knew he couldn't let that monster win, or else not only were his friends were finished. Plus, that thing would also gain the Numbers and that would be disastrous. If he was going to win, he would need to do something drastic.

A figure appeared next to Dumon. It looked like a shining humanoid and it had a bow in his hands. "Dumon, there is great darkness in that Number. If that Number gets his hands on other Numbers, not only would it plunge this world into darkness but Barian World as well." It said.

Dumon knew what he had to do. He took out a cubed Barian Sphere Field and looked at it. What he was about to do was stupid and dangerous, but if he didn't win this Duel, a greater loss was in store. He took it and smashed it into his Barian Crystal in his bracelet on his right wrist.

"Do it Dumon! Do it for Barian World! Do it for Nash and Marin!"

"GO BARIAPHOSE!" Dumon said as the red crystals on his bracelet glowed.

"Hang on, did he say 'bariaphose'?!" Shark asked.

"Just like Mizar!" Amber said with worry. She hoped that it wouldn't mean what she thought it meant.

Dumon's body became engulfed in bright red light. His physical appearance began to modify into a much more alien appearance. His skin was completely silver, and it was decorated in silver jewelry with blue gems, except for the large red Barian Crystal just above his right shoulder. He had large blue jewel on the center of his dark grey hair and had blue war paint like markings on his face. His eyes were now grey voids and like the last Barian before him, he had no mouth.

Everyone was both in shock and surprised by this. A person who they considered a friend was really the enemy. But Amber was most devastated. She had a crush on him as he was the first person she ever Dueled, but now she didn't know what to think.

96 laughed. "So, you finally revealed your true form!" He said as everyone looked at him. "Oh yes, as a Number I can sense the presence of other Numbers, like the ones you have collected! It didn't take me long to figure out that you are a Barian when I saw your Barian Number!" 96 said.

It doesn't matter that you figured it out! You will lose! Due to Diamond of Hope I now get to draw to cards! DRAW!" Dumon drew his cards. "I activate Monster Reborn! This card revives Holy Lightning Scepter!" The Graveyard opened and the monster destroyed last turn returned to the field. "Next this card allows me to add yet another Holy Lightning to my hand!" Dumon picked his monster. "Next I play Holy Lightning Wings!" Dumon's winged monster shined brightly on the field. "And its special ability allows me to bring out **Holy Lightning Mace** from my hand!" A monster appeared between Wings and Scepter that was exactly what its name described; a mace. It was gold colored and was gleaming with light spikes and had the signature Holy Lightning face crest.

 **Holy Lightning Mace: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1200 Atk/1000 Def**

"Now let's see if you can handle this! I Overlay my Level 4 Holy Light Wings, Mace, and Scepter! With these three monsters I can build the Overlay Network!" The three monsters vanished into the golden portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON THE LIGHT FROM MY VERY SOUL! THE ONE WHO WITH HIS ARROW OF LIGHT WILL PURGE THE DARKNESS! NUMBER 102: HOLY LIGHTNING GLORIOUS HALO!"

The portal exploded into a massive light that was blinding. The sealed form of Dumon's Over Hundred Number rose up from it in the form of a large golden ring, a halo. The ring began to glow, enveloping the field in an aura of golden light that caused 96 to cringe. When the light receded, a shining warrior hovered over the battlefield. The warrior was robotic in appearance; the armor was a glittering gold color. Its face crest gleamed brightly on its helmet, and two long diamond shaped wings draped downward to the ground from the helmet. It's weapon of choice, a massive longbow, which was armed and drawn, the golden arrow pointed directly at 96. Lastly, a yellow 102 appeared on the right wing. The Number pulsed with glowing golden light although its body.

 **Number 102 Holy Lightning Glorious Halo: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2500 Atk/2000 Def**

Everyone was in shock. But Rio and Shark felt something else too. It was as if the Over Hundred Number awakened something familiar in them. Amber felt something else too, only something different than what Shark and Rio fell. She felt as if something inside of her was boiling in reaction to the Number. She had the same feeling back when she was Dueling Mizar and his Over Hundred Number, but before she just shrugged it off as an effect of that Sphere Field she was in. But now that it was happening again she doubt it.

96 just laughed. "Ha! I knew you would try to summon a Number! So now I play my face down; Number Lockdown!" The face down flipping up and chains flew out of it and wrapped around Glorious Halo. "Number Lockdown targets a Number and prevents it from attacking or using its special abilities! And as an added bonus it's destroyed at the end of the turn and you take damage equal to its attack points! It's over for you!"

Everyone just didn't know what to think or feel. It just seemed hopeless for Dumon. But Dumon wasn't worried. "You think you can win, but you have no idea of the power of Barian!" Dumon picked the remaining card in his hand. "I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!" As Dumon played his card the Barian Crystal on his shoulder blew up with electrical shock that spread throughout his body that caused intense pain. By putting the Sphere Field into his Crystal his body will take serious damage as he continues to wield his true powers, but he must prevail. "By using this card I can evolve my Number into a Chaos Xyz Number!" Glorious Halo broke free from his chains and became engulf in Barian energy.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network with my Rank 4 Glorious Halo! GO CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! COME FORTH CHAOS NUMBER 102: HOLY LIGHTNING NOBLE ARCHFIEND!"

Dumon's monster reappeared and was scarier than before. The monster was much taller now, and it had a new color scheme of navy blue armor with glowing highlights of red Barian energy. The bow it had before became a new weapon, a long blue spear with a crimson tip. Lastly Chaos Overlay Units swirled around it, but these had gold surrounding the red crystals instead of silver like the Cxyz. The Number then took a look at not the opponent in front of it, but the Duelists on the sidelines. It recognized that two of them had Numbers, but there was something about the girl his master was fond of, Amber, that was off.

 **Number C102 Holy Lightning Noble Archfiend: Rank 5/LIGHT/Fairy/2900 Atk/2400 Def**

"It doesn't matter! So long as Black Mist has Overlay Units it's unbeatable!" 96 said.

"Not after I activate Noble Archfiend's special ability! By have him use one Overlay Unit not only is your monster's special abilities negated, but its attack points are dropped to zero!" Dumon said as his monster pierced an Overlay Unit with his spear and blasted Black Mist with red lightning.

 **Black Mist Atk: 0**

"NOOO!" 96 said.

"Oh and it gets a whole lot worse! I can banish Holy Lightning Mace from my Graveyard to activate its special ability! When your monster loses attack points you take double the difference as damage!"

 **96: 4000 – 1000 X 2 = 2000**

"Time to be vanquished you wretched ball of darkness!" Dumon said as he looked at his monster, which nodded back at him. "NOBLE ARCHFIEND DESTROY BLACK MIST! CHAOS THUNDER JAVELIN!"

Archfiend threw its spear right into the center of the monster's mouth and after it passed through it continued towards 96 as the monster exploded.

 **96: 2000 - 2900 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Winner: Dumon**

Even after the battle was over the spear continued to fly through the air and stabbed 96 through the chest. This caused him to let go of his tentacle hold on Yuma. Red chaos spread through 96's body and it caused him to experience undesirable pain.

"What…What the hell is this?!" 96 screamed.

"You might be a Number, but that body you possess is an Astral being, and they can't handle Barian World chaos!" Dumon said as his own pain started to intensify.

"Yuma catch!" Amber said as she tossed him the golden key.

Yuma caught it and it immediately glowed. "Wow!" Yuma pointed the key towards 96 and a blue light blasted out of it that caused 96 to dematerialize and when the black goo was flying off pieces of Astral was being revealed.

"96!" Astral's voice yelled. In one final flash all of the 96 goop was released from him. The goo then reassembled into a faded version of when he possessed Astral.

"You…son of a…" 96 said weakly under his breath.

"96 YOUR REAIN OF TERROR ENDS HERE!" Astral said as he held out his hand ready to retake possession of the Number.

But then a blast of red light came out of nowhere and caused a large smoke screen. When the smoke cleared it revealed that 96 had disappeared. Everyone was in shock by this. Unknown to any of them a figure was watching the Duel from the top of a building. The figure then gave a psychotic laugh.

"Number 96. Such destruction by a single Number is too _valuable_ to let it just be sealed away again." The figure said as a card materialized in his hand. He then turned and a dimensional portal opened and went through.

Down below everyone was staring at Dumon, who turned back to his human form. The person they thought was their friend turned out to their enemy. But the person crushed by this most was Amber.

"Dumon…thank you." Astral said as he turned towards Dumon. "If you hadn't defeated 96 we would all be in a lot of trouble."

"Yes, that's why I did it. And I believe that these belong to you." Dumon said as he tossed Yuma the Duel case full of Numbers.

"Wait a minute! If your goal is to obtain Numbers, then why are you giving them back to Yuma and Astral?" Shark asked.

"It wouldn't be right if I took them in such a distasteful manner." Dumon said.

"But why did you pretend to be our friend in the first place?" Rio asked.

"So that you all might help me in the end, or at the very least not stand in my way." Dumon said.

"So you intended to just manipulate us?!" Shark accused.

"No! Despite what Astral might say, we aren't evil."

"What do mean?! You guy brainwashed Bronk plus others! How is that not evil?!" Yuma screamed.

"That wasn't me though! I'll admit we fight a little dirty, but we don't cheat!"

Amber then began to tear up and ran away. "I hate you! HATE YOU!" She yelled as she ran away.

This several shocked Dumon. He then ran after her to try and learn more, he didn't have to run far as Amber was badly injured. "Amber…I'm sorry I deceived you all, do you truly hate me?"

Amber turned around. "It isn't really you I hate, it's me."

"Why would you hate yourself?"

"Because I…I…I" Amber then collapsed.

"Amber?!" Everyone said as they rushed to her side.

* * *

 **Fanfic Cards:**

 **Malicevorous Spork: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/200 Atk/300 Def**

During the Battle Phase you can discard this card and 1 Fiend-type monster you control can attack again with double Atk.

 **Holy Lightning Shield: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/100 Atk/0 Def**

If the total attack points of all monsters on your field is less than the monster with the lowest attack points on your opponent's field, you can summon 1 "Holy Lightning Sword" from you deck.

 **Holy Lightning Mace:Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1200 Atk/1000 Def**

When a monster your opponent controls losses attack points, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to deal damage equal to double the amount of attack points lost.

 **Holy Lightning Sage: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2200 Atk/1800 Def**

2 Level 4 LIGHT Monsters

One per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to switch the Atk and Def of one monster your opponent controls.

 **Holy Lightning Siege:Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1500 Atk/1500 Def**

3 Level 4 LIGHT Monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 monster on your opponent's field, its Atk becomes 0.

 **Diamond of Hope: Normal Trap**

During your next Draw Phase, if you don't control any monsters draw 1 more card in addition to your normal draw.

 **Holy Gates: Normal Trap**

When a monster you control is destroyed by battle, destroyed 1 monster your opponent controls.

 **Royal Reconstitution: Normal Trap**

Banish all "Gem Royal" monsters from your Graveyard and return all monsters on your opponent's field back to their hand. Also you gain Life Points equal to half the attack points of the monster with the lowest attack points returned to your opponent's hand, but you cannot attack on your next turn.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, that wraps up another chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. But now we know Amber's backstory, and next chapter will be Dinomite! (Hah! Puns!)**


	10. Dino-Mite Punch

**Author's Notes:**

 **This is it. The day before the World Duel Carnival. But this chapter will be full of secrets and pain. chapter. Also, I have assigned voices to my OCs. These voices are relatively well known, and fit with their personalities. Millennia's voice is Icy's from Winx Club, 4Kids dub (I LOVED that series as a child), Terra's voice is Uma's from Disney's Descendants, Mayura's voice is Chloe's from the Miraculous series, Eclipsa's voice is Sango's from the Inuyasha series, and lastly Amber's voice is that of Alice's from the Bakugan series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Dino-mite Punch**

It was late at night in the park where the Duel between Number 96 and Dumon took place. There was a girl who looked 14 years of age walking towards the spot, it was Millennia. She was wearing red boots, a light red tight skirt, black belt, a sleeveless shirt that had a dark red collar with a light red diamond in the center of the collar, a red trench coat, plus light red fingerless gloves with a red diamond in the center of each. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail that was held by two braids, but her most striking feature was her mask, a blue visor mask (Quick AN: It looks like Masquerade's mask from Bakugan) with the part that was connected to her face was red with a light red diamond in the center. She was tapping her mask impatiently. "Gods, what's taking them so _long_." She said to herself.

A portal opened up and a girl, no more than 17 years old, walked out, it was Terra. Her flowing brown hair blew in the wind as she adjusted her golden spiked head band. Her hair was covering her ears and was pushed over her shoulders. Her dark yellow boots had a bright yellow diamond tip at the end, she also was wearing a yellow v neck short dress with a dark yellow collar that met at a yellow diamond at the center of the V, plus she wore a black belt like Millennia, she also wore a dark yellow jacket with yellow diamonds embroidered on the bottom. "Sorry I'm late. I was in the finals of a tournament in Tokyo. I won of course."

"The only tournament you should be concerned about is the World Duel Carnival." Millennia said.

Another portal opened and another girl, maybe 16, walked out of it, it was Mayura. Unlike the other two she didn't wear boots, but regular shoes that were light green with dark green outlines, she wore a dark green long back skirt that came to a pointed tip at the end with a green diamond at the point, she wore light green short shorts underneath the shirt, she wore a green halter crop top with a darker shade of green color and had a green diamond in the center, she had a green sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders, plus she wore a silver bracelet on each hand with green spikes. Her long brown hair was tied in pintails with two silver stars on either side. She then flicked her pintail back behind her head. "Sorry I'm late. Rehearsals were a nightmare!"

"That's okay Mayura." Millennia said.

"Wait, how come _she_ gets a free pass?!" Terra complained.

Then another portal opened up and a young girl, around 13, came out, it was Eclipsa. She wore purple heeled shoes with a light purple diamond on them, was wearing a light dark purple skirt that was just below the knees with light purple diamonds on the bottom rim, had a dark purple sash belt that was tied into a ribbon on the back, had a purple puff sleeved shirt and, like the others, had a dark purple collar that came to a light purple diamond in the center, a light purple undershirt could be seen from above the collar, wore two gold bangles on her left hand and a gold bracelet with purple gems on her right hand. She stroked her braid which was on her right side and had a dark purple ribbon at the end. "I apologize; I was just in the middle of collecting a Number." She said as she held the card on the left of her face, which was covered by her bangs, which was dyed purple at the ends. Also, she had a purple and black butterfly in her hair right above her right eye where her bangs split.

"Good work Eclipsa! Now that we're all here, I need to show you all what happened here." Millennia then kneeled down on the ground and placed her hands on the ground and so did the other three.

On the diamond on Millennia's mask a red sun with an eye appeared within it. A gold Omega symbol appeared on Terra's left hand. A green symbol that looked similar to five feathers clustered together appeared on Mayura's right hand. A purple crescent appeared within on Eclipsa's diamond on her shirt. (AN: they're the same symbols on the title picture) All their symbols had a diamond border and beneath each of them was an enlarged version of their symbol until they connected and formed a singular diamond. "Reveal to us the past!" They said. Then a ball of light appeared in the center and grew bigger until it started to show everything from 96 being released to Amber running away.

"Incredible! A Number that is capable of possessing Astral!" Eclipsa said.

"Yes! That figure that took him, could it possibly be Tron?" Terra asked.

"Let's see." Mayura said.

The vision ball rewound to the part where 96 disappeared. The figure that took him was zoomed in on, but was too deep in the shadows to be recognized.

"Can't tell who that is, but it's definitely not Tron. Too tall." Millennia said. Once the vision sphere ended disappeared red energy was rising from the ground and formed into a ball in her hand. She then absorbed the energy and the diamond symbols faded away.

"What did you do?" Eclipsa asked.

"I just absorbed what hatred and chaos remained. A battle like that would still leave an imprint on this place. Now girl," Millennia then walked over to a bench. "we need to go over the battle plan one last time."

"Are you sure you want to here?" Mayura asked.

"Sure. This place is empty at night. Plus, I have fond memories of this place." Millennia said.

"Hey, you're the one who tells us to let go of our past life!" Terra stated.

"Oh, I don't mean that. This was where that vile animal Astral came to when he escaped to our world."

Eclipsa grunted loudly.

"What's wrong Eclipsa?" Mayura asked.

"It's just, of all people to get stuck with him, it had to be Yuma!"

"Well it makes sense considering that Kazuma way the one who freed him! Plus, that boy is so pure he makes a monk look sinful. It's sickening!" Terra then gaged.

"Hey lay off him! It's not his fault that he's in the middle of this!" Eclipsa put her hand on her upper arm.

"Yeah, well you still need to let go of the past. If, no, when it comes time to Duel him, we can't let Astral go unpunished, even if it means that Yuma has to be hurt." Millennia said. "Now, remember next week is the Carnival, so everyone be on your game."

Everyone nodded their heads. "We will crush them all." Terra said as she pumped her fist.

Mayura turn her head to Eclipsa. "By the way, did you get that bicker guy, Fender?"

"Oh yeah! He sung like you!" Eclipsa laughed.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

It was sunset and Fender was sitting on his metal throne counting his money. "Man, getting beat in a Duel by a twerp really put a damper in my reputation. But now I've built it back up!"

Then a portal opened up and Eclipsa walked out of it.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Fender yelled at the strange girl. She smiled and then flipped him off. He then was filled by rage that that girl just gave him the finger. "Men, get that bitch!" Fender ordered his men, who happily obliged.

Eclipsa only smiled in response to the massive whored of armed men running towards her. The first guy who approached her he swung a bat at her, she then jumped up and did a somersault in the air. When she landed behind him she jabbed her fingers into his shoulder and he fell down on the ground in agony. She then turned and saw the angry mob and grinned. Every time someone got close to her she would quickly dodge them and give them a few quick jabs in various places and then they would fall down in both pain and paralysis. She made her way to the top where she was face to face with Fender.

"YOU BITCH!" He said as he put on his brass knuckles and tried to punch her. Only she dodged it with no effort and quickly got behind him.

Eclipsa then jabbed her hand into Fender's left shoulder blade, which he screamed in pain and his left arm went limp.

"Shit!" He said. He tried to hit her with his other arm, but he missed and Eclipsa did the same thing she did to him on his left onto his right, paralyzing his other arm. He then resorted to try kicking her, only to have her strike him in both knees and then in this lower back. He collapsed on the ground with no movability and in extreme pain. "What the Hell did you do to me?!"

"Oh I just hit certain nerve clusters and muscle points that not only causes extreme pain, but also paralyzes you as well." Eclipsa said as she put her hands on his face and taped him on the side of his head. "But an interesting nerve is the vagus nerve. If I hit it just right, it will stop your heart." She said as she began to tap the sides of his head more rapidly, causing Fender to shudder. "Oh don't worry, I'm not interested in killing you." She then pulled out a small needle and shoved it into his back, right along the spine.

Fender yelled in pain. Even shed some tears.

"See that is called the nerve ganglions. Puncturing them causes excruciating pain." Eclipsa said as she removed her needle.

"What do you want from me?!" Fender cried.

"Just everything you know about Barian."

 _End of flashback…_

* * *

"So, did he have anything useful?" Millennia asked.

"Not really. All he remembers is some big dude holding a glowing card, then all he remembers after that is being beaten in a Duel by some kid." Eclipsa said.

"That would have been Yuma. He played Barian's Force and that was how I knew the Barians came to Earth." Millennia said.

"How did you come across that Duel anyway?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. It's not like we knew that Astral was with Yuma yet!" Mayura said.

"Just in the right place at the right time." Millennia said as she looked up at the night sky.

* * *

Earlier that same night in a prison…

Scorch and Chills were sitting in their jail cells when they got a visitor for them.

"Who do you think it is Chills?" Scorch asked as they were escorted to the visiting area.

"Don't know." Chills said as they were escorted to the visiting room, one where they can actually touch who they are speaking to.

"Well, well boys." A voice said.

When the two thugs looked in front of them they saw a male who looked to be in his teens. He had orange hair that came to a spike. He was wearing a black leather jacket with fur cuffs and black pants.

"Who the hell are you?" Scorch said.

"Is that any way to talk to the guy who will not only get you out of here, but also your revenge!" The guy said.

"What do you mean?" Scorch asked, now becoming intrigued.

"Well, see I know you two want to get revenge on Reginald Kastle and Yuma Tsukamo!"

"Wait, how do you about that?" Chills asks.

"Oh, that's not important! But I do have a way for you two to get your revenge." The guy said.

Scorch and Chills looked at each other and nodded. "All right, we're in. But just who are you?"

The guy then smiled. "You can call me Vector!"

* * *

A week later…

Things have been pretty wild at Heartland Academy the past week. On Monday Yuma had to Duel the Student Council President in order not to be expelled, only to find out he was under the Barian's control. Yuma gave the guy a beating and freed him of the Barian's control. Then on Wednesday Shark has to battle a brainwashed comic geek, Art Stanley, and just yesterday Rio Dueled Lotus Hanazoe, head of floral design, brainwashed also.

Yuma was walking down the hall talking to his friends about the recent increase in Barian brainwashing.

"Man, _three_ brainwashed Duelists in a week!" Yuma complained.

"Yeah! That last one, Lotus, was prepared to take one either me or Shark!" Rio said. "Luckily I put the freeze on her plants." She gave a smirk.

"Ugh, don't even get me started on that comic geek." Shark said.

Tori and Amber showed up. "Hey guys, what are you all talking about?" Tori asked.

"Oh, just the recent Barian activity." Yuma said.

Amber pulled a face. "Seems a little _too_ coincidental that we find out Dumon is a Barian and in the past week there have been three brain washings!" Amber said with anger in his voice.

"Probably since they can't trick Yuma anymore into giving his Numbers, they've resorted to other methods." Bronk said, having being sore on the subject.

The bell rang for classes to resume. "Oh crap!" Amber said.

"What is it?" Yuma asked.

"I forgot some books in my locker. Tell so tell the teacher I'll be late."

"Again?" Yuma asked. "You've been late a lot lately. Even more than me!"

"I… better go." Amber said dodged the question and ran off to the lockers.

"Something is off about her lately. She's been…well...secretive lately." Shark said.

"Guys, give her a break. She really liked Dumon. To find out he was a Barian, really devastated her." Yuma said.

"Yeah, nothing is more volatile than a teenage girl's emotions." Rio said.

"But what really bugs me is that she seems out of it lately. She seems more violent lately." Bronk stated.

"Well, it is close to the, well I guess there's no other word for it, anniversary of her parents' terrible death. The first one is the hardest." Rio said, referring to her own family.

The group then walked to their perspective classes, with no clue that they had two watching eyes; Alito and Girag. Alito had officially enrolled in Heartland Academy in the same year as Yuma, only he rarely ever actually attended the classes. Girag wasn't enrolled, thou he was around as much as Alito, who after Dumon revealed his true form, was keeping a close eye on Yuma. And Girag was orchestrating the brain washing for the past week.

"Man, those kids are hard to beat. I thought for sure this last one would beat either Shark or Rio." Girag said.

"Quiet!" Alito snapped. "We need to go talk in private." Alito said. The two of them walked to a storage closet. Once Alito shut the door he gave Girag the death stare. "WHY, are you brain washing students left and right?!"

"Because we need the Numbers!" Girag yelled back. "Or did you forget why we are on this garbage planet?!"

"Yeah, but you brain washed _three_ separate students this week!" Alito said.

"So? I'm just trying to increase our chances of success!"

"Yeah, only three students in one week could make Yuma and his friends think that there is a Barian at this school! With Dumon's cover blown, they might be more suspicious of others! Like _ME_!" Alito shouted.

"You might want to keep your voice down Alito!"

Little did they know that someone was watching them in the security room next door. A screen showing Alito and Girag talking in the room next door, and a cloaked figure was watching them. After a while of watching them talk and fight and plan their next move, the person set aside an empty popcorn box.

The figure laughed in a girlish voice. "Hah! Those idiot Barians have no idea that we're watching them! Learning all their plans." The girl removed her hood, letting her blonde hair flow out. The girl was Millennia. She touched a button on the monitor and on the side of her mask, then the monitor video appeared on her mask. She laughed as she turned to the door and ripped off her cloak which turned to light and disappeared. Unlike her usual red clothing she was wearing a pink Heartland Academy uniform. She opened the door and left, and behind her you can see Alito and Girag leaving the storage room.

"So, no more brain washing until we-" Alito stopped when he notices a portion of a girl's uniform and blonde hair turning the corner. "Girag!" He said in a shushed voice.

Girag looked and saw that too. "Do you think she heard us?"

"Don't know. But we gotta find out."

Alito and Girag walked around the corner and didn't find a blonde girl, but Amber looking in her locker. "Get back!" Alito said as he pushed him behind the corner. He walked up behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Am- "He was interrupted by Amber flipping him onto his back.

Amber turned and saw Alito lying on the ground. "Oh God Alito! I'm so sorry!" She said as she held out her hand and pulled him up.

"That's okay. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Alito said.

"No, it's my fault. I'm a little on edge lately." Amber said. The school bell then rang. "Oh Lord it happened again?!"

"What happened again?" Alito said.

"Well,"

"Hey Amber!" A voice yelled. Alito and Amber turned to see Yuma, Bronk and Tori running towards them. "Hey Alito!" Yuma said. "You didn't show up for math class Amber! I mean we all hate that class, but event I don't skip it."

"No, you just stay for five minutes and go to the restroom for the rest of the period." Tori said.

"Hey!" Yuma remarked.

Amber gave a little chuckle. "Sorry, I just had a blackout." She then turned her head. "Again." She said quietly.

"'Again'?" Bronk asked.

Amber turned to face her friends. "Alright, I've been having blackouts for the past week that last for an hour or two each day."

"Are you serious?! You've been blacking out for an hour every day for a week?!" Yuma said. Then, Yuma's key glowed and Astral appeared, catching Yuma, and Alito's eye.

"Perhaps her exposure to Number 96's dark energy has caused mental stress." Astral said.

"Do you guys know where Shark and Rio are?" Amber asked.

"Sure, they should be in the court yard." Bronk told her.

"Thanks." Amber said as she left to go find Shark and Rio.

Alito slipped away and met up with Girag, who was hiding in the storage room to escape the hallways. "Hey Girag."

"Did that girl know who passed us?" Girag asked.

"No. She didn't see her at all."

"Well that's odd." Girag suspected.

"Not really. Apparently Amber has been experiencing blackouts since last week, probably due to her fighting Number 96. But what _is_ odd is that we only saw Amber in the hallway. Even though she was blacking out we should have still seen that blonde in the hallway. I mean it's not like humans can teleport."

Next to the court yard Amber was next to a vending machine getting a drink. She was half way through her can of juice when Yuma snuck up on her. "Yuma, please don't sneak up on me." She said as she choked on her drink.

"Yeah, I get it." Yuma said. "Astral suspects that because you were exposed to Number 96 longer than everyone else it could have affected your mind."

"It wasn't." Amber said as she looked at her drink.

"How can you be sure? Do you think it could be because of your feeling for Du-"

Amber then crushed her can in her hands, causing the juice to spill out everywhere. She then gave Yuma an intense look. "Yuma Tsukamo, you are to never bring that up again!" She said in an aggressive voice.

Yuma felt scared. This was Tori level anger, and nothing is worse than an angry Tori. "Oh, look." Yuma said as he pointed towards Rio and Shark walking with Bronk and Tori.

"Hey Amber!" Rio said.

Amber turned around. "Hey Rio! Hey Shark!" Her tone was total different from a few seconds ago. "I've got something to tell you all."

"What is it?" Shark asked.

"I'm not competing in the World Duel Carnival." Amber said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"Yeah, I'm not competing."

"But why?!" Yuma said.

"Does it have to do with that Number 96?" Shark asked.

"No. No. No." Amber said as she shook her head. "It's Jasper."

"Oh, your little brother." Rio said.

"Yeah." Amber said as she pulled out her Duel Disk and pulled up a picture. She told everyone else about her parents' deaths, but not what happened to her brother. The picture she pulled up was of her and her brother, both of them in a hospital room with him in hospital clothes.

"Why is he in a hospital?" Bronk asked.

"After the death of our parents we were put in the care of our uncle Rickard, and he is a doctor who helps a lot of people in Africa since they don't have many hospitals or great medical care, and we went with him on one of his trips seven months after our parents' death. Jasper contracted a rare infection that nine out of ten adults die from even with the best medical care."

Everyone gasped. "Oh my God Amber!" Tori said.

Amber then started to tear up. "Yeah. But he is actually okay now."

"But you just said-"

"I know. But somehow he's pulling through. The doctors have no explanation for it other than extreme luck. This picture was taken the day before my first day at Heartland Academy. The doctors say he is in remission and can actually leave next week."

"Wait, if he's coming next week, then why are you seeing him now?" Yuma questioned.

"Because tomorrow night, the first night of the tournament, is the same day my parents…" Amber began to tear up again.

"Oh Amber." Yuma said. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Amber. The first year is always the hardest." Rio said speaking from her own experience.

"Yeah, but at least your parents weren't shot in cold blood!" Amber said to her aggressively. She then put her hands over her mouth. "Oh God. I'm sorry." She said as she cried more.

"No, that's okay Amber. Rio nearly bit my head once when I mentioned our parents' death." Shark said, who was given a nasty look by Rio.

"No, it's me. Ever since I found out about Dumon's true identity, I've had all this anger. Even though he deceived us, I don't know where all this anger comes from." Amber said was she dried up her tears. "But, I do know that you guys aren't the cause of it. Unless one of you turns out to be a Barian!" Amber then laughed, as did everyone else.

"Yeah right! Like any of us are Barians!" Rio said.

"Yeah. But I'll be back in four days. So at least I'll be back to watch whoever makes it to the finals."

"Cool! Just in time to watch me win!" Yuma said.

"Don't speak so soon Yuma. Me or Shark could win!" Rio said.

Everyone laughed and continued with the rest of the school day. And when the final bell rang everyone, even the teachers, rushed out of the school to prepare for the tournament tomorrow. Except for Amber, who was heading home to pack.

Amber walked up to her door and has a tingle up her spin. When she opened her door she felt as if she wasn't alone. She then looked at the door and saw it was splintered, meaning it was kicked down. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. As she looked around she realized that everything had been both moved and put back. She walked into her room and saw nobody, and when she looked in the room she prepared for Jasper nobody was in there too. Amber then let out a sigh of relief.

She walked into her room and changed into casual clothing. She held her locket and put it on for the first time in months. She grabbed her rolling suit case, her plan ticket, and the receipt for the pre-paid cab driver. "Oh crap!" She said as she looked and saw she only had two minutes to get out front. She rushed and shut the door. When she ran outside she saw the cab pulling up and got inside. "Oh thank God." She said. But then a cloth was put around her mouth and she passed out.

* * *

Yuma was going through his cards to see which would be perfect for the tournament tomorrow. "Maybe I could combine this card with this monster!" Yuma said to Astral.

"That would leave your Life Points wide open, unless you use that trap." Astral stated.

"Okay." Yuma said. "This is nice Astral."

"What is Yuma?" Astral asked.

"You know. Just relaxing. I mean we haven't hade and Number or Barian related event today."

"True. Though I can't help but feel that there is another foe we should be concerned about."

"Oh right. Kite." Yuma said.

Astral shook his head. "Yes, but there is something else too."

"What do you mean?" Yuma growing curious.

"In the memory I received form Number 96 I saw an immense power that felt familiar, like I have felt it since my time on Earth." Astral explained.

"Do you know when?"

"Maybe. I felt it when- "

Astral didn't finish his sentence as a down stairs window was smashed.

" _YUMA!_ " Yuma's sister Kari yelled.

Yuma rand down stairs and saw a brick with a note attached to it that had his name on it.

"Yuma, is this some kind of joke from your friends or something?!" Kari yelled.

Yuma picked up the note and read it. What he read horrified him. He then ran out of the house at high speed.

"Yuma, what's wrong?" Astral asked. "What did that note say?"

"Remember Scorch and Chills?"

"How could I forget? You were Dueling them when I first arrived in this world."

"Well, apparently they got out of jail and have kidnapped Amber." Yuma said as he ran a red light.

"But she's supposed to be in one of those airships on her way to see her brother?"

"All it said was that they have her tied up and if I want to get her back I have to go to the pipe yard."

"Why there?" Astral questioned.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY- "Yuma was interrupted by running into Alito.

Alito was walking around looking for Number Holders when he was knocked down by a high speed Yuma. "Yuma?! Why are you in such a hurry? The tournament doesn't start until tomorrow."

"It's Amber! Two thugs have her tied up!" Yuma told him as he stood up.

"WHAT?!" Alito said in disbelief.

"I need you to call the authorities! Tell them to go to the pipe yard."

"Hang on! Are you going there by yourself?!"

"I have to go now!" Yuma said as he ran off.

Alito then ran off after him. Whatever Yuma was running into; he knew he shouldn't have to face alone. He followed Yuma to the pipe yard.

Yuma looked around for Amber and saw her tied to a pipe and siting in t puddle of water. "AMBER!" Yuma yelled as he ran towards her, noticing she had a cloth wrapped around her mouth.

"Hold it right there punk!" A deep voice said. It was Scorch holing jumper cables.

"One more step and you friend is fried!" Chills said.

Yuma looked and saw exposed wires in the puddle Amber was in that lead to the jumper cables Scorch was holding and saw a large battery that said 450 on it.

"Yuma, if they connect those wires to that battery, the voltage combined with the water will most certainly kill her!" Astral said.

"Hang on! Why are you guys going after Amber?! She had nothing to do with what happened to you two!"

Chills snickered. "To be honest, she was the easiest to get to since she was leaving today. We looked through her things and saw she prepaid for a cab."

"So we jumped the driver and stole his car. Then we knocked her out and brought her here as bait for you." Scorch said.

"But what do you want from me?!" Yuma asked.

"Your Numbers!" Scorch said.

"What?! Why do you want my Numbers?!"

"Simple! We remember how powerful we felt when we had them! And we want that power again!"

"Yuma you cannot give them the Numbers! Not only would I vanish but there is also a chance that Barian World could get them from them!" Astral said.

"I know Astral." Yuma then turned to Scorch and Chills. "That is why I'll Duel you two for them! If you win, you get the Numbers."

"And when _we_ win Amber goes free!" Alito said as he ran up behind Yuma.

"Alito?!" Yuma said.

"Hey, you are my friend Yuma! And so is Amber!" Alito said.

"Yuma, Alito is a skilled Duelist, and we need every advantage we can have against these two!" Astral said.

"Alright runts! If it's a tag Duel you want!" He then pulled out his Duel Disk and Gazer.

"Then a tag Duel you'll get!" Chills said as he did the same.

"Alright then!" Yuma said as he and Alito got ready for the Duel.

Alito used a regular Duel Disk and Gazer as he didn't want to reveal his Barian identity to Yuma and Astral, not after them knowing that Dumon was a Barian.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Online**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Alito: 4000**

 **Scorch: 4000**

 **Chills: 4000**

"Let's Duel!" Everyone said as they drew their cards.

"Revenge is best severed cold! I draw!" Chills drew his card and smiled. "I'll start this Duel off with a spell; **Frost Egg**! By sending a WATER attribute monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I get to draw two cards! I send **Blizzard Dimorphodon** to the Graveyard!" The spell card on the field showed a dark red egg being consumed by frost. Chills sent his monster to the Graveyard then drew his two cards. "Now Blizzard Dimorphodon's special ability activates! When it is sent to the Graveyard from my hand I can bring it back with a different level!" The familiar purple portal opened and a small blizzard formed and what came out was a blue dimorphodon with ice fangs and an iced tipped tail.

 **Blizzard Dimorphodon: Level 5 (Originally Level 2)/WATER/Dinosaur/500 Atk/500 Def**

"Next I summon **Freezerstego**!" A familiar frozen dinosaur that Yuma faced before appeared on the field.

 **Freezerstego: Level 5/WATER/Dinosaur/100 Atk/2100 Def**

"And with that I end things with two face downs!" Chills set his two cards down on the field.

"Hang on, he has two monsters with the same Level, but did Xyz Summon!" Yuma said.

"Indeed. That most likely means he has something else planned." Astral said.

Alito then started his turn. "Alright, I draw!" Alito drew his card. "I summon Burning Knuckler Big Bandage!" A swarm of bandages appeared and formed into a bandaged fighter ready for action.

 **Burning Knuckler Big Bandage: Level 2/FIRE/Warrior/1100 Atk/1400 Def**

"Then I activate the spell Ring Announcer! This allows me to summon a Burning Knuckler from my hand! I summon out **Burning Knuckler Star Puncher**!" Lights appeared on the field an out came a simple boxer with Level stars on its boxing gloves. It then stood ready to fight.

 **Burning Knuckler Star Puncher: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/1300 Atk/1000 Def**

"Now his ability activates! When he is Summoned I can either increase or decrease the Level of one Burning Knuckler on the field! I increase Big Bandage by one!" Star Puncher pumped his fists together and then fist bumped Big Bandage, then the star from his glove transferred to Big Bandage.

 **Big Bandage: Level 3**

"I Overlay Level 3 Burning Knuckler Big Bandage and Star Puncher!" The two monsters then vanished into the red Overlay portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON BURNING KNUCKLER CHEAT COMMISIONER!"

Out of the portal rose a suspicious looking man in a suit with a stick and weird looking gun. He laughed with a creepy smile on his face.

 **Burning Knuckler Cheat Commissioner: Rank 3/FIRE/Warrior/0 Atk/1300 Def**

"With my monster in defense mode I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Alito placed his cards down and ended his turn.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Scorch drew his card. "I summon a monster face down in defense mode!" Scorch placed his monster face down. "Then I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

"The it's my turn! I draw!" Yuma drew his card. "I summon Goblindbergh!" Yuma's goblin pilot flew through the air with a large container.

 **Goblindbergh: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1400 Atk/0 Def**

"And this guy allows me to bring out a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! I bring out Gagaga Magician!" Goblindbergh dropped its container and when it fell apart Yuma's go to magician appeared.

 **Gagaga Magician: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/1500 Atk/1000 Def**

"Do it Yuma!" Astral said.

"You got it! I Overlay Level 4 Goblindbergh and Gagaga Magician!" Yuma's two monsters turned into pure attributes and flew into the golden portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 39: UTOPIA!"

Yuma's Number rose up out of the portal and became ready to fight.

 **Number 39 Utopia: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 Atk/2000 Def**

"Alright with Utopia we can't lose!" Yuma said.

Chills gave a smirk. "Hah! We expected you to pull out a Number card quickly, so I was ready with my Avalanche trap!" Large chunks of ice busted out of the ground around Utopia and a storm of ice blasted him, coating his body in ice. "This trap renders your Utopia unable to attack!"

"Utopia!" Yuma yelled as his monster was rendered useless.

"Oh Chills you forgot to tell him the best part; activating Utopia's abilities deals you 500 points of damage!" Scorch said with an evil grin.

"WHAT?!" Yuma said. He then groaned and set two face downs. "Fine! I end my turn!"

"Then I draw!" Chills drew his card and smiled. "I play Book of Taiyou! This flips Scorch's face down monster face up!

"Come out Flamesaurus!" Scorch said as his face down monster flipped up, and a red ankylosaur appeared on the field.

 **Flamesaurus: Level 4/FIRE/Dinosaur/1800 Atk/1200 Def**

"And when its flipped Flamesaurus gains one Level!" Scorch explained.

 **Flamesaurus: Level 5**

"And now I play my second trap; Glare Level 5! One of you takes 500 points of damage for every Level 5 monster on our field! You're up Yuma!" Chill's face down stood up and the eyes in the artwork blasted Yuma!

 **Yuma: 4000 – 1500 = 2500**

"Man the team work of these two is astounding!" Alito remarked.

"That is why he waited to Xyz Summon, incases Scorch summoned a Level 5 to increase the damage by that trap card." Astral said.

"Now I Overlay Level 5 Blizzard Dimorphodon and Freezerstego!" Chills two monsters disappeared into the red portal.

"I XYZ SUMMON **HYDRA RAPTOR**!"

Out of the portal rose a five headed blue velociraptor with ice claws, and had clusters of ice shards in the top of the heads as well as on the tip of the tail. It did a quick dash around the field before all five heads roared aggressively.

 **Hydra Raptor: Rank 5/WATER/Dinosaur/2000 Atk/1500 Def**

"Next I activate the spell Distortion Crystal! Now I active the special ability of my Hydra Raptor! By using an Overlay Unit my monster targets one monster you control and take away the difference in our monster's Ranks from your monster's attack points multiplied by 300! I target Utopia!"

"I'm not that good at math, but that only mean that Utopia loses 300 attack points!" Yuma announced.

"Not with Distortion Crystal in play! It doubles the difference in your monster's attack points difference! GO THEIVING FEATHER SWIFT!" The ice feathers detached from Hydra Raptor's tail and pierced Utopia.

 **Utopia Atk: 2500 – 300 x 2 = 1900**

"Still, it's only a hundred points of damage! And your Avalanche trap doesn't negate Utopia's Number ability!" Yuma said.

Scorch smirked. "Didn't you here us?! We expected you to pull out Utopia from the start! So I was ready with my trap **Dino Domination**!" Scorch's trap revealed a picture of a T-Rex standing over a Triceratops. "Until the end of my turn, all Dinosaur monsters that battle destroy their opponents after battle!"

"Which means that your Utopia in finished! GO HYDRA RAPTOR! MEGA ICE BITE!" Chills said all of his monster's heads lunged forward as it ran towards Utopia.

"Oh great, if I use Utopia's ability I'll take damage!" Yuma said.

"But if you don't Yuma then we lose Utopia and are wide open to an attack from Scorch!" Astral told him.

"Fine! I'll us- "

"Not so fast! I activate **Sly Footwork**!" Alito said as his trap flipped up, revealing a Burning Knuckler monster jumping in front of another monster. "This trap forces your monster to attack my Cheat Commissioner Instead!" Alito's monster then jumped in front of Utopia and to the multi bite attack of Hydra Raptor. "And since it was in defense mode I take no damage!" Alito gave a smile to Yuma.

"Thanks Alito. But you lose your own monster." Yuma said.

"I know, but the rage from these two is enormous! They won't stop until they destroy you! We are a team! Let's help each other!"

Yuma gave a smile. "You're right!" Yuma said.

Chills growled. "That brat ruined my perfect attack!"

"Don't worry dude! Come my turn, that Number is going down!" Scorch said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! I draw!" Alito said. "I summon Burning Knuckler Glassjaw!" Alito summoned a large green boxer.

 **Burning Knuckler Glassjaw: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/2000 Atk/0 Def**

"Next I activate Monster Reborn! This card revives Burning Knuckler Star Puncher!" The portal opened an Alito's previous monster reappeared on the field.

 **Burning Knuckler Star Puncher: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/1300 Atk/1000 Def**

"Next I activate Star Puncher's ability to increase its Level by one!" Star Puncher hit its fists together and the star on each of its gloves glowed.

 **Star Puncher: Level 4**

"I think I know what's coming next!" Yuma said.

"I Overlay Star Puncher and Glassjaw!" Alito's two monster glowed and disappeared into the red Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON BURNING KNUCKLER LEADBLOW THE BOUND BARBARIAN!"

Alito's powerhouse of a monster came out on to the field ready to play.

 **Burning Knuckler Leadblow the Bound Barbarian: Rank 4/FIRE/Warrior/2200 Atk/2000 Def**

"And now I'll have him attack that Flamesaurus! GO DEATH BLOW!" Alito's monster threw a punch in the air that destroyed Scorch's monster.

 **Scorch: 4000 – 400 = 3600**

"Are you nuts kid?!" Scorch said with both shock and glee. "By doing that you just destroyed your own monster!" The spot where the dinosaur once stood glowed red and flames shot up towards Leadblow, who was unfazed by the flames. "WHAT?!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that Leadblow can detach an Overlay Unit to save a Burning Knuckler from destruction! AND he gains 800 attack points every time he loses an Overlay Unit!" Alito said as his monster broke free from one of his chains and pumped with energy.

 **Leadblow Atk: 2200 + 800 = 3000**

"No way!" Chills said. "That mean he can max out at 3800 attack points!"

"I end my turn with a face down!" Alito finished his turn.

Then I draw!" Scorch said. "I summon out **Lavatops**!" Scorch summoned out a red triceratops with black horns that had lava flowing through them and dripping on the ground.

 **Lavatops: Level 4/FIRE/Dinosaur/1500 Atk/1000 Def**

"And his special ability allows me to summon **Volcadon**!" The flaming pterodactyl that Yuma faced last time flew out on to the field leaving a flaming trail from the tail.

 **Volcadon: Level 1/FIRE/Dinosaur/100 Atk/0 Def**

"Oh no!" Yuma said as he remembered what it did before.

"That's right! I use its ability to combine both its and Lavatops's Levels!"

 **Lavatops and Volcadon: Level 5**

"I Overlay my two Level five monsters!" Scorch's monsters glowed and flew in the air.

"Here it comes Yuma!" Astral said.

"Time for you to pay for putting us in the slammer!" Scorch said as pulled a card out of his extra deck.

"I XYZ SUMMON **FLAME DEINONYCHUS**!"

Scorch's two monster went into the red Overlay Network and what came out was a red skinned theropod with orange flame patterns on the body and when its eyes opened flames came out and continued to burn.

 **Flame Deinonychus: Rank 5/FIRE/Dinosaur/1400 Atk/1200 Def**

"Next I activate its special ability! By using an Overlay Unit its attack points double until the end of the turn! THEROFIRE CLAWS!" Scorch's monster's claws enlarged and became engulfed in flames.

 **Flame Deinonychus Atk: 1400 x 2 = 2800**

"GO DEINONYCHUS! HYPER FIRE SLASH!" Scorch's monster raced towards Utopia with its fiery claws.

"Not so fast! I activate my Battle Break trap card! It destroys your monster and ends the battle!

"Hah! I activate Dino Stomp! This spell destroys your trap and my Deinonychus can continue its attack!"

Yuma's trap card was squashed like it was stomped on. "Then I have no choice but to use Utopia's ability!"

"But then we will take damage due to the Avalanche trap!" Astral said.

"But we need Utopia! I use Utopia's Moon Barrier to negate the attack!" Utopia then put up his shield to block Deinonychus's claws.

"Fool! You used Utopia's ability so you take 500 points of damage!" Chills said as a small blizzard knocked Yuma on his back.

 **Yuma: 2500 – 500 = 2000**

"And I play the trap **Volcadouble**! I was waiting for you to take damage! Because now you take it again only double!"

"That will only leave us with a 1000 Life Points!" Yuma said.

"Oh I'm not using it on you. I'm using it on Alito! This will teach him to mess with our business!" Scorch said as his volcanos erupted and was about to blast Alito when he smiled.

"Not so fast! I activate Spell of Pain! And it does what it says by redirecting the damage back at you!" Alito said as his spell created a shield and the lava rebounded back to Scorch.

 **Scorch: 3600 – 500 x 2 = 2600**

"You brat! I end my turn with a face down!" Scorch said with an angry voice.

 **Flame Deinonychus Atk: 2800 ÷ 2 = 1400**

"Then it is my turn!" Yuma drew his card and both him and Astral smiled.

"Yuma, that is just the card we needed!" Astral said.

"Alright! Let's high five the sky! I play Xyz Treasure!"

"NO!" Scorch and Chills screamed.

"This spell allows me to draw a card for every Xyz Monster on the field! And since everyone controls one I get to draw four cards!" Yuma drew his cards and began to play his hand. "Alright! I play Ganbara Knight!" Out came Yuma's knight with the large shields ready to defend.

 **Ganbara Knight: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/0 Atk/1800 Def**

"And since one of you controls an Xyz Monster, I can summon Grandram!" A rhino made out of rocks came charging onto the field.

 **Grandram: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/0 Atk/1400 Def**

"Now I Overlay Level 4 Ganbara Knight and Grandram!" Yuma's two EARTH attribute monsters went into the red Overlay Network.

"I XYZ SUMMON THE ALL POWERFUL ZUBABA GENERAL!"

Out of the portal came out a large warrior with white armor that allowed you to see its ripped arms, legs, and abs. It wore a white helmet that covered its mouth and it had large horns. It had a large red cape and swung a large black sword with a large gold circle with a Z carved in it. It then placed the sword on the ground with both its hands on pommel.

 **Zubaba General: Rank 4/EARTH/Warrior/2000 Atk/1000 Def**

"One now I activate its special ability! I can use an Overlay Unit to attach one Warrior monster from my hand to it and it gain attack points equal to the equipped monster's attack points! I use Zubaba Knight! WARRIOR ASSIMILATION!"

 **Zubaba Knight: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1600 Atk/900 Def**

 **Zubaba General Atk: 2000 + 1600 = 3600**

"Now Zubaba General, destroy Hydra Raptor! GENERAL ADVANCE!" Zubaba General lifted its sword into the air and a ghost form of Zubaba Knight stood next to it, readying its sword too, striking the same time as General.

"Not so fast! I play Negate Attack! This card negates your monsters attack and ends the battle!" Chills said as a blast of light hit General and sent it back flying.

"Alright, I play a card face down and end my turn!" Yuma said.

"Then I draw!" Chills said and smiled at the card he drew. "HAH! I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!" Chills held his card and I glowed.

"NO WAY!" Yuma and Astral said.

Alito was in disbelief. "How did this low life get a Barian card? Girag or Mizar never mentioned these two. And no way Dumon would allow them to hurt Amber if he gave it to them." He thought.

Chills body them became surrounded by Chaos and he removed his Duel Gazer and his eye turned red as the Barian Emblem appeared on his forehead. "Now I can rebuild the Overlay Network with my Rank 5 Hydra Raptor!" Hydra Raptor became engulfed with Chaos and flew into the black Overlay Network.

"GO CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! I SUMMON **CHAOS XYZ** : **ZIGONGOCRUSHER**!"

What came out was a totally new dinosaur. It was a long neck dinosaur with dark blue skin and had light blue zigzag patterns all throughout its body and had ice crystals made of Chaos Energy starting from the top of its head and continued down the back of the neck all the way to the tip of the tail.

 **Cxyz Zigongocrusher: Rank 6/WATER/Dinosaur/2500 Atk/3000 Def**

"This is bad Yuma! He can now destroy Utopia by battle!" Astral told Yuma.

"I know!" Yuma said.

"I activate Cxyz Zigongocrusher's ability! By using a Chaos Overlay Unit I can destroy one monster on the field and the owner takes damage equal to that monster's attack points!"

"Oh no! That will wipe us out!" Yuma said.

"Oh I'm not using it on you! I'm using it on Leadblow! QUADRO-TAIL WHIPLASH!" Chills's monster whipped its tail at Leadblow.

"Don't you remember its ability?!" Alito said as his monster survived and grew stronger, breaking free of its last shackles.

 **Leadblow Atk: 3000 + 800 = 3800**

"True but you also take damage!" Chills then grunted. "As do I, but it's only a thousand."

 **Alito: 4000 – 3000 = 1000**

 **Chills: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

"Now I'll have Cxyz Zigongocrusher destroy Utopia! GO BLIZZARD BREATH!" Zigongocrusher opened its mouth and a large blizzard was heading towards Utopia.

"I play the trap Half Unbreak!" Yuma's trap revealed itself and large colorful bubble came out and shielded Utopia from the massive blizzard. "This card not only saves Utopia from destruction but it also cuts the damage in half!"

 **Yuma: 2000 – 300 = 1700**

"Argh! I end this with a face down!" Chills finished his turn.

"Then I draw!" Alito drew his card. "I have to play this just right." He thought. "I attack Flame Deinonychus! This will wipe you out Scorch!"

"You must be terrible at math kid! Because I'll still have Life Points left!" Scorch said.

Alito smiled. "Not when I active the special ability of Burning Knuckler Counterblow from my hand! This adds 1000 attack points to my monster until the end of the turn!" Alito's monster's muscles grew even bigger as its attack point grew.

 **Leadblow Atk: 3800 + 1000 = 4800**

"Wow Alito! That's gonna wipe him out!" Yuma said.

"GO LEADBLOW! ATTACK WITH DEATH BLOW!" Alito's monster striked Flame Deinonychus, but didn't destroy it. "WHAT?!"

"Sorry, but due to **Barian's Battle Shield** , my monster isn't destroyed _and_ I only take half the damage!" Scorch said.

 **Scorch: 2600 – 3400 x 1/2 = 900**

"Oh and that's not the best part; I get to add a Barian card from any player's Graveyard to my hand! I add the Barian's Force card in Chills's Graveyard to my hand!" The Graveyard portal opened and a card flew out and went into Scorch's hand.

"Okay, how did you two get all these Barian cards?!" Yuma yelled.

"Oh didn't we tell you?! We got out with the help of a friend who also gave us the sweet cards!" Chills said as his eyes glowed.

"Still something isn't right here Yuma." Astral said.

"What do you mean Astral?" Yuma asked.

"The first cards Chills draws has a card that shut down Utopia, and with Scorch he had a card that allows them to destroy Utopia."

"So? They said they were ready for Utopia." Yuma said.

"Yes but Scorch sets down a monster that makes it Level 5 when flipped, and then Chills just so happens to have a spell that can flip it, and had previously set a card that deals damage when there are Level 5s on the field. And just now when Scorch activated his trap, which depended on Chills having used Barian's Force, which he set before he could have known that Chills was gonna play it. And judging by his expressing, Chills drew it on his last turn, just when Dino Domination's effect stopped. It's as if these two have the ability to draw whatever card they need and the other one knows what that is! And I know that no human could possess such an ability!" Astral stated.

Yuma gasped. "Actually it is! THEY ARE CHEATING!" Yuma yelled.

"'Cheating', as in not playing fairly?" Astral asked.

"Yes!"

Alito overhearing what Astral said pretended to be clueless. "Yuma are you sure they are cheating?" Alito asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Even though they planned on both Dueling me, nobody is this good at tag battles! I mean they each have play moves that was total dependent on the other!" Yuma told him.

Alito pretended to have realized it too. "Of course!"

Scorch and Chills just chuckled. "So what if we are? It would be difficult to prove?" They said.

"Alright. If you two aren't gonna play nice then neither am I!" Alito said as he placed a face down.

 **Leadblow Atk: 4800 – 1000 = 3800**

"I draw!" Scorch said. "I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!" Scorch played his card and he removed his Duel Gazer and his eye turned red as the Barian Emblem formed on his forehead. "Now I can transform Flame Deinonychus into a Chaos Xyz! I rebuild the Overlay Network with my Rank 5 Flame Deinonychus!" His monster turned into energy and went into the Chaos Network.

"GO CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! I SUMMON **CHAOS XYZ: SPITFIRE NODOSAURUS**!"

Out of the Network came a new beast. It looked similar to Flamesaurus, except that it was way bigger. All ten of its spiked on its boy glowed with Chaos energy, as did the four spikes on the end of its tail. When it roared flames came out of its mouth.

 **Cxyz Spitfire Nodosaurus: Rank 6/FIRE/Dinosaur/2000 Atk/3500 Def**

"Now to play its ability! I can us a Chaos Overlay Unit to switch the attack and defense points of all monsters on the field until then end or the next turn! ARMOUR METEOR!" Scorch's monster's armor heated up and sent waves all throughout the field.

 **Spitfire Nodosaurus: 3500 Atk/2000 Def**

 **Leadblow: 2000 Atk/3800 Def**

 **Zigongocrusher: 3000 Atk/2500 Def**

 **Utopia: 2000 Atk/1900 Def**

 **Zubaba General: 1000 Atk/3600 Def**

"Oh man! Now Scorch and Chills monsters are the most powerful cards on the field!" Alito said.

"Yeah! Now how can we beat them?" Yuma said.

"Well, it only lasts until the end of your next turn, but you won't get a next one! Spitfire Nodosurus destroy Utopia! VOLCANIC FIRST STORM!" Scorch said as his monster spat a swarm of flame and ash towards Utopia.

"I activate **Frost-Bite**!" Chills's trap flipped over, revealing a large carnivore with teeth like ice icicles about to bite a Duelist. "Now whenever a Dinosaur monster destroys another monster in battle, the controller of the destroyed monster takes an additional 500 points of damage!"

"That means as soon as your Utopia is finished, _you_ are too!" Scorch said as his monster blasted Utopia.

"Not so fast! I play **Silent Light**! It prevents a LIGHT monster from destruction this turn!" Yuma said as his monster became surrounded by light as it was blasted by Spitfire's attack.

 **Yuma: 1700 – 1600 = 100**

"Fine, you little turd! I end my turn." Scorch said as he placed a card said.

"Then I draw!" Yuma said. He looked at Astral and smiled. "To take this Duel to the next level! By combining Utopia with his Overlay Units he can further evolve!"

"I'm ready!" Utopia said as he reverted to his sealed formed and went back into the golden Overlay Network, which then burst with energy.

"MAKE WAY FOR CHAOS NUMBER 39: UTOPIA RAY!"

Out of the portal came a new Utopia. When it unsealed a darker, but not evil darker, version of Utopia formed. His face now had a mouth and in addition having two swords it also had a larger on his back and his wings were a mixture of gold and black blades. He also had two appendages on the side of each of his wings. He then gave a large battle grunt, ready to fight.

 **Utopia Ray: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2000 Atk (Originally 2500) /2500 Def (Originally 2000)**

Everyone was in awe, especially Alito. He knew about Ranking Up Numbers into Chaos Numbers. 'This must be some kind of new power from Astral gaining more Numbers.' He thought.

"Now to active Utopia Ray's special ability! By using all of his Overlay Units, Utopia Ray gains 500 attack points for each one! And your monster loses 1000 points for each Unit used! GO OVERLAY CHARGY!" Yuma said as Utopia Ray's appendages unfolded and revealed to be metal hands and pulled his large sword and his Overlay Units into his sword, then his body turned white as it charged with power.

 **Utopia Ray Atk: 2000 + 1000 = 3000**

 **Spitfire Atk: 3500 – 2000 = 1500**

"GO UTOPIA RAY! RISING SUN CHAOS SLASH!" Yuma said. Utopia Ray drew his other two blades and slashed Spitfire before slicing it with his charged up sword., causing it to blow up in volcanic smoke.

 **Scorch: 900**

"WHAT?!" Yuma and Alito said as they saw that Scorch only took half of the damage.

As the smoke cleared Yuma saw that Spitfire survived the attack "DOUBLE WHAT?!"

"See, I activated the trap **Xyz Salvation**! This trap saves one Xyz Monster from destruction and negates all battle damage!" Scorch as his now face up card revealed an Xyz Monster being shielded from a blast by being engulfed by a ray of light. "Oh, and this card then becomes an Overlay Unit for my monster!" The card then transformed into the crystal Chaos Overlay Unit.

"Argh! Fine!" Yuma said as he placed a face down.

"I draw!" Chills said as all the monsters' attack and defense points returned to normal.

 **Spitfire: 2000 Atk/3500 Def**

 **Utopia Ray: 2500 Atk/2000 Def**

 **Zigongocrusher: 2500 Atk/3000 Def**

 **Leadblow: 3800 Atk/2000 Def**

 **Zubaba General: 3600 Atk/1000 Def**

"Even though Zigongocrusher's attack points returned to normal, that won't matter when I play Offerings to the Doomed!" Chills said with a wicked grin.

"Oh no!" Yuma and Alito said.

"Yes! This means I can finally destroy your Number!" Chills said Utopia Ray was wrapped in bandages and pulled into the Graveyard. "Next I us Zigongocrusher's last Overlay Unit to destroy Leadblow then I'll us it to take out Zubaba General and your both finished!"

Alito smiled. "I activate the spell Instant Overlay! This becomes an Overlay Unit for Leadblow!"

"Even if you can use the special ability you'll still have no Life Points left!" Chills said as his monster was about to destroy Leadblow.

"True, if I didn't have the trap **Knuckler Taker**!" Alito's trap revealed a boxer being knocked being hit in the face, but smiling. "This card makes my monster's attack points zero, but I get to draw two cards!" Alito then drew his two cards while his monster was hit.

 **Leadblow Atk: 0**

"And since it had no attack points, I take no damage, and by using its ability it isn't destroyed plus it gains 800 points."

 **Leadblow Atk: 0 + 800 = 800**

"Argh! Since I used Zigongocrusher's ability I lose 1000 Life Points!" Chills said.

 **Chills: 3000 – 1000 = 2000**

"But I'll still destroy it in battle and wipe you out! BLIZZARD BREATH!" Chill's monster made its attack towards Leadblow.

"Sorry, but I activate Burning Knuckler Counterblow from my hand! By banishing it from my hand I can add a thousand points to Leadblow! And due to Knuckler Taker, it can't be destroyed in battle!"

 **Leadblow Atk: 800 + 1000 = 1800**

 **Alito: 1000 – 200 = 800**

"You piece a-, I end my turn!" Chills said.

 **Leadblow Atk: 1800 – 1000 = 800**

"Then I draw!" Alito looked at the card he drew and his eyes widened. 'Oh no. Not this card. If I use it, Yuma will know the truth about me. And if I don't, then they win and whoever gave them the Barian cards will have Yuma's Numbers. And since Mizar has been in Barian with Dumon since he blew his cover, and there's no way Girag gave it to them without telling me, whoever gave those cards to them is bad news.' "Yuma, before I do what I'm about to do, do you trust me?" Alit asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Yuma said. "You're my friend Alito."

"Alright, just don't freak out, too much!" Alito lifted the card in his hand into the air. "I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!"

Yuma and Astral gasped. "No way! Alito, _where_ did you get that card?! Are the Barians controlling you?!"

"No Yuma I'm not." Alito then took off his Duel Gazer and his eye turned red. "Because I _am_ one of the Seven Barian Emperors!" As Alito said this, his Duel Disk morphed into a red gauntlet with metal flames on the top.

"'Barian Emperors'?" Astral and Yuma said.

"Is that what Mizar and Dumon are?" Astral said.

"Yes Astral, they are Emperors too. And yes, I _have_ been able to see you since day one." Alito said as he turned to face them. "Now to get back to the Duel, I Overlay Rank 4 Leadblow!" Alito's monster turned into energy and went into the Overlay Network.

"GO CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! I SUMMON **CHAOS XYZ: BURNING KNUCKLER LEADPUNCH THE SAVAGE BARBARIAN**!

"Out of the portal rose an entirely new monster. It was a four armed fighter with bulging muscles that had red chaos flowing throughout its body like veins. It gave a loud roar with a face that had large fangs on the lower jaw that went past its ears, and its eyes were filled with a mixture of crazy and savagery.

 **Cxyz Burning Knuckler Leadpunch the Savage Barbarian: Rank 5/FIRE/Warrior/2600 Atk/2200 Def**

"No way…" Yuma said in disbelief. Now two of his friends turned out to be Barians.

"Leadpunch destroy Zigongocrusher! I activate Leadpunch's ability! By using a Chaos Overlay Unit our monster's attack points are switched and your monster's are then zeroed out! Then whenever my monster battles it gains 800 attack points! SAVAGE SWIPE!"

 **Zigongocrusher Atk: 0**

 **Leadpunch Atk: 2000 + 800 = 2800**

"NO WAY!" Chills said as his monster became helpless.

"GO LEADPUNCH! RUTHLESS PUNCHS!" Alito said as his monster's four hands rapidly punched Zigongocrusher into powdered ice.

 **Chills: 2000 – 2800 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **Leadpunch Atk: 2600**

"Way to go Alito!" Yuma said, forgetting for a moment that is friend was a Barian.

"CHILLS!" Scorch yelled as his partner was sent flying. "Why you little #$%! NOBODY DOES THAT TO CHILLS!"

"Whatever. I end with a face down." Alito said.

"THEN I DRAW!" Scorch said as he smiled at what card he drew. "I play Spitfire's ability! ARMOUR METEOR!" Spitfire's aura affected all the monsters on the field.

 **Spitfire Nodosaurus: 3500 Atk/2000 Def**

 **Leadpunch: 2200 Atk/2600 Def**

 **Zubaba General: 1000 Atk/3600 Def**

"NOW SPITFIRE DESTROY ZUBUABA GENARAL! VOLCANIC FIRST STORM!"

"Oh no!" Yuma said as the attack was coming.

"Yuma, play that trap! NOW!" Astral said.

"Oh yeah! I play **Warrior Immunity**! Since Zubaba General is a Warrior type, I take no damage!" Yuma said as he was shielded from the blast!

"Okay, well try to escape this! The spell Restructer Revolution! This will deal you Yuma 200 points of damage for each card in your hand! And with only 100 Life Points, you don't stand a chance!"

Alito smiled. "I activate the spell **Burning Hand**! This card gets rid of Yuma's entire hand!" Alito's spell flipped and revealed a Duelist's cards on fire.

"What?!" Yuma and Scorch said as Yuma's cards went up in flames.

"Of course, with no cards in your hand, Restructer Revolution has no effect!" Astral said.

"Then, I have to give him a card from my Graveyard." Alito said as the purple portal opened and a card flew out and into Yuma's hand.

When the card went into his hand, Yuma almost had a heart attack. "HOLD ON! YOUR GIVING ME BARIAN'S FORCE?!" Yuma yelled.

"Yes Yuma I am. You need it, because Burning hand will deal me 300 points of damage at the start of my next turn. But I trust you will beat him." Alito said as he smiled at Yuma.

"Fine! But there's no way you two will win!" Scorch said.

"Then, I draw." Yuma drew his card and stared at the one that caused him and his friends so much trouble lately. "Okay Astral, we have Xyz Reborn on the field, and Dododo Warrior in our hand, but neither Utopia or Utopia Ray's ability can win this, but Zubaba General might if…" He put his hand on the card Alito gave him.

Astral saw what Yuma was doing. "Yuma, you seriously can't consider-"

"I have too! If I don't we won't win this turn, Alito will lose on his next and who knows what Scorch will do next! I play Xyz Reborn! This card restores Zubaba General and then turns into an Overlay Unit!

 **Zubaba General: 1000 Atk/2000 Def**

"Yuma please don't us that card!" Astral begged him.

"I'm sorry Astral." Yuma told him as he held the Barian card in the air. "I play Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!" As soon as he did, his body became surrounded by dark energy and the Barian Emblem formed on his forehead.

"YUMA!" Astral yelled. He turned towards Alito, who was looking at him.

"Don't worry Astral, Yuma." Alito snapped his fingers and the dark energy surrounding Yuma disappeared as did the Emblem. "I don't want you to end up a puppet like Bronk did."

"Yuma?" Astral said as he put a concerned hand on his friend.

"Don't worry Astral. I'm alright." Yuma said as he continued with the Duel. "I rebuild the Overlay Network with my Rank 4 Zubaba General!" Yuma's monster became engulfed in Barian Energy and went into the Network.

"GO CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! COME FORTH CHAOS XYZ ZUBABA SAILYO GENERAL!"

Out of the Network come a new warrior. It looked similar to its previous incarnation, only it was larger and had Barian energy running through out its armor. Its two Overlay Units transformed into the Chaos Overlay Units.

 **Cxyz Zubaba Saikyo General: Rank 5/EARTH/Warrior/1500 Atk/2300 Def**

"I activate Zubaba Saikyo's ability! I by using an Overlay Unit I can equip it with Dododo Warrior and it gains its attack points!" Zubaba Saikyo's Overlay Unit turned to light and became a ghost version of the ax wielding Viking-like monster.

 **Dododo Warrior: Level 6/EARTH/Warrior/2300 Atk/900 Def**

 **Zubaba Saikyo Atk: 1500 + 2300 = 3800**

"Now Zubaba Saikyo, destroy Spitfire! CHAOS BLADE SLASH!" Yuma's monster then sliced Spitfire in half, and turned to ash, and this time it stayed that way.

 **Scorch: 900 – 300 = 600**

"But you still haven't defeated me! And with no other monster, you are done for!" Scorch said.

Yuma smiled. "I activate Zubaba Saikyo's other special ability! Since it destroyed a monster and it has Zubaba General as an Overlay Unit, it can summon out Dododo Warrior as its own monster during battle! CHAOS WARRIOR!" The ghost of Dododo Warrior turned to flesh and blood, so to speak, and wielded its ax, ready to battle.

 **Dododo Warrior: 900 Atk/2300 Def**

 **Zubaba Saikyo Atk: 3800 – 2300 = 1500**

Scorch had a terrified look on his face. "Oh shi-"

"Dododo Warrior, take out Scorch once and for all! DODODO AX!" Yuma's monster swung its ax right down Scorch's middle.

"Argh!" Scorch yelled as he was sent flying back.

 **Scorch: 600 – 900 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **WINNERS: YUMA AND ALITO**

"Alright!" Yuma said as he jumped into the air.

Alito, who was more serious, walk towards Scorch and Chill's decks, which were a mess on the ground. The two Barian cards glowed and disappeared. "Just where did those two cards come from?"

On top of a building with a view of where the Duel was, a person in dark clothes and orange hair had a wicked grin on his face. "Oh well. I thought the vileness in the those two would be enough to win, but Alito just had to interfere." He held is hand out and the two Barian cards materialized into his hands and the he himself disappeared.

"Say goodbye to your friend, punk!" Chills said as he connected the cables to the battery.

"NO! AMBER!" Yuma yelled, but everyone gasped. The water became electrified, but no one was in it.

"Wait, where the Hell?" Scorch said. He then made a squeaky noise as he fell to the ground, holding his nards. When he fell, Tori was standing behind him with a pipe in her hands.

"Wait, what?!" Chills said. He to the fell to the ground in pain holding his nards. Amber was standing behind him with a pipe of her own.

"TORI! AMBER!" Yuma yelled as he ran towards his friends. They all hugged. "Tori, how did you?"

"Well, Kari and your grandma called and told me what that note said. They called the police but wanted me to come check on you." Tori said.

"And while you and Alito were Dueling Tori helped me get free. And just in time too." Amber said. She then saw Alito approaching and clinched her fist on the copper pipe so hard that it bent.

"So, I guess you two know as well." Alito said to Amber and Tori. "But I want you all to know that I had nothing to do with this."

Amber chuckled. "You really expect us to believe that?!:"

Tori put her hand on Amber's shoulders. "Amber-"

"NO! Tori, Yuma this all makes sense now! He enrolls in our school this week, and we got three brainwashed students as well! _AND_ , the first time we even saw him was when Bronk was brainwashed!"

"But that wasn't _me_! Yes, another Emperor did those things, but not me! I believe in fighting using my own strength and not puppets to do my work for me!" Alito said.

"I believe you Alito. But still, this really stings. And why did you help me when we had that battle royal?" Yuma asked. "I would have been really easy for you to take my Numbers then!"

"Because I didn't want to kick you when you're down! Unlike Mizar, who gave Bronk the Barian card. I wanted to Duel you in a winner-take-all Duel! Like the one we'll have tomorrow!" Alito said with a pumped fist.

"Tomorrow?" Yuma asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow is the first day of the World Duel Carnival, and you and I will be Duel all out as each other's first Duel of the tournament."

Yuma smiled. "Alright. All out tomorrow. No holds barred!" Yuma said as he pumped his fist too. "Oh!" Yuma pulled out a card, it was the Barian card. "Here." Yuma held the card in front of Alito, who pushed it back.

"No." Alito said.

"What?" Yuma asked, as did everyone else.

"I'm not taking the card back Yuma. After all, you need it for our Duel tomorrow since I'm gonna be Ranking Up too! This way we have an even playing field! But don't worry. I stripped it of its brainwashing capabilities so it's safe for you to use as much as you need! Until tomorrow." A portal opened and Alito went through it and disappeared.

"Alito." Yuma said. He looked at the card in his hand.

"Yuma, you aren't _really_ gonna use that card, are you?" Tori asked.

"Guys, I-" Yuma was interrupted by the sound of police sirens.

The police arrived and took a crippled Scorch and Chills into custody. Then an officer came to take statements from Yuma, Tori, and Amber.

"Okay, so let me get this straight; those two kidnapped Ms. Prince and threw a brick with a note through Mr. Tsukamo's house, and he came here and Duel them. And while this was happening Mr. Tsukamo's family called Ms. Meadows who arrived here an freed Ms. Prince, then the two of you wacked the thugs in the… sack… after Mr. Tsukamo beat them. Is that all?" The officer said.

"Yes officer." Amber said.

"And nobody else was here correct?" The officer asked.

The three teens looked at each other. Tori then spoke up. "Yes officer. When I got here it was just Scorch and Chills battling Yuma and Amber was tied up." Tori said.

"Hm. Alright." The officer said. He then walked over to a detective and they talked for a moment.

The detective walked over to the group. "Hey, which one of you is Ms. Prince?" The detective asked.

"That's me." Amber said as she walked up towards him.

"Okay, well we noticed in the vehicle that you we abducted in that you had a plane ticket."

"OH CRAP! Jasper is expecting me in the hospital by now!" Amber said.

"'Jasper'?" The detective asked.

"That's my little brother. He's been in the hospital in another city for almost half a year. I was supposed to be on my way to the airport when those two thugs abducted me." Amber said.

"Well miss, you're in luck. See, some detectives in the city on the ticket requested some overnight evidence, and it leaves in an hour."

"What are you saying sir?" Amber asked.

"Well, considering that we've been looking for them for a week and failed to do so, I would be our pleasure to help you get to your brother."

"Really?! Thank you so much!" Amber said as she hugged him.

"Sure."

"Uh, officer how _did_ they escape?" Yuma asked.

"Don't really know. They got a visitor a week ago, but when they went in, the camera's blanked and when they came on they were gone. It's like they just vanished from the room." The detective. "Ms. Prince, we leave in ten, so say goodbye to your friends and grab your things." The detective walked off.

Amber turned to her friends. "Thank you guys for coming to save me! And for making me feel welcome to this city." Amber said as she hugged her friends. "I'll see you guys in a few days. Hopefully nothing too insane happens while I'm gone." Amber then walked away.

"'Nothing too insane'? Yeah right, with your recent crazy streak." Tori said to Yuma.

"Hey!" Yuma said.

* * *

Later that same night…

It was quiet in the old mansion, until a portal open up and Eclipsa stepped out of. She had large quantities of dirt on her and her clothes were a little torn. "Argh. That was the most trouble I've gone to collect a Number!" She held a Number in her hand and walked into the dining room, only to be meet a soaked Terra and Mayura drinking hot tea.

"Took you long enough!" Terra said.

"Hey, at least your Numbers ruins weren't filled with trap doors and venomous snakes!" Eclipsa said.

"Correction, _ruin_ , as in one. But that didn't make the getting them any easier!" Terra rebutted.

"Oh _really_? Did yours have snakes and trap doors/walls?" Eclipsa said.

"Hah! Try being in a labyrinth at the bottom of the ocean and having said labyrinth being ever changing!" Mayura said as she squeezed on of her pintails and water poured out.

"Fine. Both our missions were equally terrible." Eclipsa said, she then got a stink face from Terra. "And I must say, we found these Numbers just in time." Eclipsa then put her Number on the table.

"I agree." Mayura said as she too put her Number next to Eclpisa's, as did Terra.

Then, the three Numbers glowed vigorously. Then an energy wave was blasted, causing them to land on their butts.

* * *

Barian World…

Deep within the ocean of the great Barian Sea, in a deep trench a large sarcophagus with an emblem on it, but not the regular Barian, rather this one had six blade like arms with a jewel in each on plus a larger on in the center. These gems glowed bright red and the sarcophagus started to creak and red energy began to leak through.

"Free! FINALLY, FREE!" An evil voice said. The sarcophagus then broke and a large flood of energy was released in a blast.

On the other side of the planet, the Emperors were debating on what to do about the tournament tomorrow.

"Alito, you can't take on Yuma directly!" Girag said. "If you lose, you lose the Number's you acquired!"

"Then I won't los-" Alito stopped, as did the others as they all felt a huge amount of energy.

"Whoa! Did you all feel that?!" Mizar said.

"Most defiantly! But who, or _what_ was that?!" Dumon said, couldn't shake that it felt familiar.

* * *

On Astral World…

In a room within a large tower, a large man, possibly a soldier, was sitting in a chair when he was overcome by large sense of power. "Oh no!" The man said. He ran towards to the balcony and look at the sky and say a small red dot in the sky, Barian World. As he looked at it he growled in anger.

Then a woman ran up behind him. "Sir, did you feel that?" She asked.

"Of course I did. And I fear that it might be, _him_." The man said.

"What?! But he vanished a thousand years ago! Nobody, not even the Barian Emperors, know where he went!" The woman said.

"Yes, but I recognize the energy, and he is definitely back. We need Astral! NOW!" The man yelled.

"I know sir, and we have a general location on him: on the planet Earth, specifically in a place the natives called "Heartland"." The woman said.

"Then why are you standing here instead of there finding him!"

"But sir, I-"

"Estrella! Go to this "Heartland" and retrieve Astral!" The man ordered.

"Yes sir." Estrella said as she disappeared into a portal.

* * *

On Earth…

Shark and Rio were in their apartment discussing what had happened earlier to their friends.

"Man, Scorch and Chills were always dicks, but they were never homicidal." Shark said.

"Well, they were under the Barian's influence after all." Rio said.

The both of them then gasped as they felt a huge wave of energy.

"Wow. Rio, did you-"

"Yes Reginald. I did feel it too."

"But what _was_ that?" Shark said.

At Yuma's house Yuma and Astral were talking about what had happened with Alito.

"Yuma, I know you thought he was your friend, but is our enemy now." Astral said.

"I know Astral, but-" Yuma stopped and was shaken by the power he felt. He looked up a Astral, who too had a shocked look on his face. "Astral, what was that?"

"I have no clue as to what that was, but I do know that it can't be good." Astral said.

In a helicopter Amber was fast asleep with a tarp over her. She then was wide awake and was panting as she sat up.

An officer in the copter looked over at her. "Are you okay ma'am?" The officer asked.

Amber held her head up. "Yes. I'm just… _peachy_." She then laid back down. 'God, what was that?! And why do I feel so uneasy about it?' Amber thought.

Back at the mansion Eclipsa, Mayura, and Terra looked up at the sky and chuckled as they felt the energy. Their chuckles turned into full on laughter as their Crests glowed on their respective body parts.

* * *

 **Carnival Day 1 Trailer**

 **The flame of the World Duel Carnival ignites...**

"This is it guys!" Yuma said to his friends as they all rushes towards the opening ceremony.

 **And nobody is pulling any punches…**

"Yuma, you really get me fired up!" Alito said as he drew his card.

 **But the Past and Present join forces to add fuel to the explosive action...**

"Finish this Dyson Sphere! GO BRILLIANT BOMBARDMENT!" Quinton ordered his Number.

 **Loyalties are tested and stretched to the seams…**

"If you won't come back to Astral World with me, then I'll force you!" Estrella said as she readied her Duel Disk.

 **It's not always easy to tell from Friend or Foe…**

"It's been a while Yuma, hasn't it?" Eclipsa said as she emerged from the shadows.

 **A new enemy makes themselves known…**

"Wait, Rank Up Magic what now?!" Yuma said in shock.

 **And all new powers of are unleashed…**

"WITH THE POWER OF THIS BEAST THE BATTLE IS OVER! I XYZ SUMMON NEO GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!" Kite said as the black hole exploded in red energy.

* * *

 **Fanfic Cards:**

 **Blizzard Dimorphodon: Level 2/WATER/Dinosaur/500 Atk/500 Def**

When this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard as a Level 5 or 6 monster in Attack Position.

 **FreezerStego: Level 5/WATER/Dinosaur/100 Atk/2100 Def**

If you control a WATER Dinosaur-type monster, you can Normal Summon this card without tributing.

 **Burning Knuckler Star Puncher: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/1300 Atk/1000 Def**

When this card is Summoned, you can increase or decrease the Level of one "Burning Knuckler" on the field by 1. "You can only use the effect of "Burning Knuckler Star Puncher" once per turn.

 **Lavatops: Level 4/FIRE/Dinosaur/1500 Atk/1000 Def**

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-type from your hand.

 **Volcadon: Level 1/FIRE/Dinosaur/100 Atk/0 Def**

When this card is Normal Summoned, combine the Levels of all face up Dinosaur-type monsters on your field.

 **Hydra Raptor: Rank 5/WATER/Dinosaur/2000 Atk/1500 Def**

2 Level 5 Dinosaur-type Monsters

Once per turn when this card battles you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, if this monster's Rank is greater than your opponent monster's Rank or Level, that monster losses Atk equal to the difference X 300.

 **Cxyz Zigongocrusher: Rank 6/WATER/Dinosaur/2500 Atk/3000 Def**

3 Level 6 Monsters

If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Hydra Raptor", it gains this effect.

Once per turn you detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Atk, then you take 1000 points of damage.

 **Flame Deinonychus: Rank 5/FIRE/Dinosaur/1400 Atk/1200 Def**

2 Level 5 Dinosaur-type Monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, double this card's Atk until the end of the turn.

 **Cxyz Spitfire Nodosaurus: Rank 6/FIRE/Dinosaur/2000 Atk/3500 Def**

3 Level 6 Monsters

If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Flame Deinonychus", it gains this effect.

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, all monsters have their Atk and Def points switched until the end of the next turn.

 **Frost Egg: Normal Spell**

You can send 1 WATER attribute Dinosaur or Reptile-type monster from your hand to the Graveyard, the draw two cards.

 **Burning Hand: Quick-Play Spell**

You can send all cards from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard. Then add one card from your Graveyard to their hand, but it can't be played this turn. You take 300 points of damage during your next Standby Phase.

 **Volcadouble: Normal Trap**

When your opponent takes effect damage, inflict it again, only doubled.

 **Savior Light: Normal Trap**

Target 1 LIGHT attribute monster you control: it can't be destroyed by battle or by card effect.

 **Xyz Salvation: Normal Trap**

When a Xyz Monster you control battles; it can't be destroyed by battle and you take no battle damage from battle involving that card until the end of the turn.

 **Warrior Immunity: Normal Trap**

When a Warrior-type monster you control is destroyed by battle, you take no battle damage.

 **Sly Footwork: Normal Trap**

When a monster is targeted for an attack, you can change the target to 1 "Burning Knuckler" monster you control.

 **Knuckler Taker: Normal Trap**  
Target 1 "Burning Knuckler" monster you control; make it's Atk 0, then draw 2 cards.

 **Barian's Battle Shield: Normal Trap**

Target 1 monster you control; that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also halve any battle damage you take from battles involving that monster. These changes last until the end of the Battle Phase, then add 1 "Barian" card from any player's Graveyard to your hand.

 **Frost-Bite: Continuous Trap**

When a Dinosaur-type monster destroys another monster in battle, the destroyed monster's owner takes 500 points of damage. Destroy this card during the next End Phase.

 **Dino Domination: Continuous Trap**

After damage calculation: Destroy any monster that battles a Dinosaur-type monster.

(Note, even though CXyz Zubaba Saikyo General _IS_ a real monster featured Zexal D Teams, its defense points are unknown so I had to give it some, but everything else _IS_ from the card in D Team)

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **WOW! This chapter came back faster than the last one, and my longest one up to date! Like double! Will try to update even sooner, and also, noticed the description of the artwork of my fanfic cards? The artwork was created with the help of the wonderfully talented CroftButler21 (or Megara or you can now call me by Megara if you'd prefer less of a mouthful) and she has a story Rise from the Worst, Search for Tomorrow, which stars a female character instead of Yuma, but her's isn't a female Yuma! Oh no, her story has similar, but also completely different plots and all new characters! I suggest you read it! Megara has helped me with my fan cards in all my previous chapters as well since I've updated them now. I suggest you check them out! On the note of the description of the art, I'll only describe them in their debuting chapters since deck like Amber's will be used multiple times, as will the other four girls' decks and a few additional cards. Anyway, until next time with the beginning of the Carnival Arc!**


End file.
